Golden Age
by coraline.y.kisa
Summary: Los guardianes han muerto, Pitch triunfo sobre los elegidos de MiM y la edad oscura ha entrado al mundo humano. Pero Manny no se dará por vencido y con sus últimas fuerzas reclutara a 6 nuevos guardianes, dejando el destino del mundo en sus manos ¿Lograran traer la edad dorada una vez más?
1. Prólogo

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

**Advertencia**: Este prólogo es un tanto, violento... (Nos dejamos llevar un poco escribiendo esto...) Asi que si tienen corazón de pollo, cuidado...

* * *

Era de noche cuando todo empezó.

Yo estaba frustrado, viendo todo desde las alturas. Viendo como ellos iban perdiendo fuerzas poco a poco...

Pitch había ganado tanto poder y yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos lo había conseguido?

Mis guardianes estaban sucumbiendo ante su poder, perdiendo cada vez más energía hasta que no pudieron más... Tooth fue la primera en caer, sus alas se debilitaron y cayo al suelo seguida por una pesadilla que se acerco lentamente a ella. Pitch apareció a sus espaldas y empuñando aquella guadaña... la destrozo por la espalda...

El siguiente, fue Bunnymund... Quien había corrido para socorrer a la guardiana. Pitch se escondió entre las sombras, y cuando el Pooka menos lo esperaba... El coco le lanzó una flecha en el pecho... Para este entonces, había sangre por todas partes.

Luego, fue Sandman... El dorado y risueño hombrecito...Mi mejor amigo... Sandy peleaba contra todas esas pesadillas que lo acorralaban, logro librarse pero... No fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar a una de las pesadillas que lo tacleo con fuerza. Pitch lo tomo de sus dorados cabellos y sin piedad alguna estrangulo su cuello... Definitivamente no soporte ver morir a mi mejor amigo de esa manera, aparte la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos...

Y después, volví a mirar para que mis ojos contemplaran la muerte de North el líder de los guardianes...Nicholas ya no tenía fuerzas. Su piel era grisácea, y sus ojos habían perdido ese característico brillo alegre. Apenas podía sostenerse gracias a sus espadas... Pero cuando a Pitch se acercó a el, con una sonrisa malévola, el no cedió...El coco se envolvió con todas sus pesadillas, que le quemaban, lo destrozaban... Yo caí de rodillas, sólo había un guardián en pie...

Jack Frost

Jack intentaba esconderse, pero estaba aterrado, más que nunca, sosteniendo su cayado al frente con fuerza... Mirando a los ojos a Pitch Black... El coco formo una curvatura en sus labios logrando dar miedo, más miedo que nunca...

Lo recuerdo todo... Jack retrocedió con terror y los ojos llenos de lágrimas... Miro a sus compañeros en el suelo, la sangre extenderse por el suelo y busco ayuda en mí... La luna... En ese momento me sentí tan inútil...

Pitch rió macabramente y apareció detrás de Jack, enterró una flecha en su espalda y lo empujo con brusquedad al suelo. A pesar de eso el joven Frost resistió y se intento levantar. Pitch lo miro con superioridad y Jack lo miro, le dijo algo que aun recuerdo muy bien...

"Los guardianes jamás moriremos, nunca vencerás..." Sus ultimas palabras fueron cayadas por la guadaña que cayo directamente sobre su pecho.

Después de eso, Pitch me miro desde la tierra, puso su pulgar sobre su cuello e hizo la simulación de decapitar a alguien... Trague saliva...

Pero luego, me di cuenta de que no me podía dejar vencer. Pitch no podía ganar, los niños de la tierra me nesecitaban... Nesecitaban nuevos guardianes.

No se de donde saque el coraje que tuve ese día, pero no me podía dejar vencer. Y las palabras de Jack me habían dado valor... Los guardianes no podían morir.

Nunca...

Use todos mis poderes ese día. Logre retener a las cinco almas de los guardianes, y además, parte de la mía.

Me quede débil, muy débil.,, pero era mí última esperanza.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, repartí las almas de los guardianes a diferentes partes del mundo...

Las almas vagaron poco tiempo por el mundo para encontrar a dignos portadores de la esencia de los que alguna vez fueron los guardianes, encontraron a los elegidos en seis espíritus, tres chicos y tres chicas, de diferentes partes del mundo, yo los llame, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, y hable con cada uno de ellos pidiéndoles su ayuda... De esa forma... Nacieron...

Los nuevos guardianes.

Los protectores de la próxima era dorada.

* * *

**C: Hola! Lectores y lectoras! Coraline02 reportándose! :D**

**Kisanix y yo unimos fuerzas para crear una historia de ROTG y aquí esta el resultado. Para mi escribir este prologo a sido triste! (?)**

**K:Y yo soy Kisa!**

**A vuestro servicio, hermanos y hermanas de fanfiction! :)**

**Si, este prólogo es triste...Muy triste, en realidad. (Dios, me siento sádica...) Pero les prometemos que la historia no será así. Es sólo este prólogo...**

**C: Nos tomo años hacer esta historia... No pregunten como, gracias.**

**K:Amabas hemos estado trabajando en esto muuuucho tiempo. (Bueno, dos días XD) y nos hemos emocionado mucho!**

**C:**** Bueno ya, dejándonos de payasadas xD Tanto Kisa como yo esperamos les guste esta propuesta que, creo yo, sale de lo típico de las historias de ROTG.**

**Disfruten, lean, lloren, emociónense y dejen reviews e.é (?)**

**K: Los reviews son alimento para el alma... Feliz hoy!**

**Y antes de irnos, una pregunta (sólo respondan.)**

**¿Connor, o Victoria?**


	2. Los nuevos guardianes

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

_Han pasado apenas dos años desde la muerte de los guardianes, el mundo cayó en la edad oscura, hay miedo y tristeza en todas partes. MiM sostuvo las almas de los 5 grandes y las repartió en el mundo para encontrar nuevos portadores, al encontrar nuevos portadores dignos de llevar el nombre de guardián, se refugiaron dentro de sus corazones y MiM los convirtió en los próximos protectores de los niños, los guardianes de la edad dorada._

* * *

-Lindo día ¿Verdad Ezio? –Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro se levanto de una hamaca cosida con diferentes tipos de cuerda y se recargo sobre lo que parecía ser una columna de madera. El chico, de nombre Connor, se estiro mientras daba un profundo bostezo y miraba sobre el cielo el amanecer-. Buenos días compañero –Exclamo sonriendo mientras admiraba la pequeña luna que aun se distinguía sobre el cielo.

El chico acarició su halcón que descansaba sobre un barandal de madera de toda la casa. Dio otro bostezo y tomo sus cosas, enfundo dos pistolas en sus pantalones y se acomodo una espada de filo delgado sobre la cadera.

Connor bajo la gran montaña que se encontraba en Japón. Voló hasta otra parte del mundo, cerca de Inglaterra. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue esconderse de algunas pesadillas que estaban haciendo guardia en aquel lugar.

-Tal vez me divierta un poco… -Susurro antes de ver un pequeño mono que tenía plumas de colores y unas alas en su espalda-. Ay no… Peter esta aquí… -Se lamento al ver el mono.

-¡Y estamos manejando bien la situación! ¿Cierto, mamá? -Dijo la criatura. Era de color azul cielo, y tenía una peculiar voz de niño pequeño. Su nombre era Benjamín.

-¡Connor! Que bueno verte, muchacho. -Apareció un segundo mono, más grande que Ben, y de color verde pastel. Además, era una hembra, la mamá del pequeño, llamada Brittany. -Hemos estado toda la mañana intentando despejar esta área, pero al parecer nos vendría un poco de ayuda. ¿Qué dices?

-Buenos días Brittany –Saludo Connor mirando a todas partes-. Claro que me gustaría ayudarlos... solo dime algo -Agregó-. ¿Peter esta con ustedes? ¿O el chiquillo anda en otra zona?

-¡Estoy aquí! -Una voz se escucho tras de ellos. Era el ya varias veces nombrado Peter. Un chico de apariencia un poco menor a los 17 años. Su cabello era blanco, y chino. Y sus ojos estaban amarillos, reflejando su ánimo: feliz. - He estado investigando. ¿Sabías que los caballitos se esconden bajo los puentes? Allastor y yo encontramos a más de doce ahí abajo, ¿Cierto?

-Si. -Respondió el nombrado. Un mono de color amarillo claro, todavía más grande que Brittany. Su voz reflejaba sabiduría, y paciencia, a pesar del tono enojado que empalaba ahora. -Pero fue irresponsable meterse ahí adentro tu sólo.

-Relajate. -Peter sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Benjamín, quien voló para posicionarse a su lado. Los ojos del chico se tornaron rojo oscuro. -La luna me eligió por algo... ¿No?

-Y el nombrado llego... -Connor suspiro. Al tener el espíritu del que alguna vez había sido Bunnymund no se llevaba muy bien con aquel que contenia dentro de si el espíritu que alguna vez le perteneció a Jack Frost-. Bueno ¿Te vas a quedar allí mirando o me vas a ayudar a atacar? -Connor desenfundo una de sus pistolas y miro a Peter esperando su respuesta-. Están llegando más pesadillas.

-¿Eh? -Dijo y luego, se giró para ver una pesadilla galopando hacia el.

Con un movimiento rápido, se alzó al cielo, y la dejó fuera de conbate con un rayo de color naranja, proveniente de su preciada arma. Un cayado de pastoreo, con una curva muy peculiar en la punta. Arma antes perteneciente al espíritu del invierno. Sus ojos cambiaron a color granate, y torció el gesto. -Odio esas cosas. -Luego, se giró hacia Connor. -¿Sabías que...?

-No, no quiero saber nada -Le corto refunfuñando antes de darle la espala y silbar al cielo.

El chillido de Ezio se escucho por los aires llamando la atención de todas la pesadillas presentes. Ezio soltó dos boomerangs que traía en sus garras y Connor los atrapo con una mano, rápidamente con la mano que sostenía la pistola disparo a un corcel que estaba por atacar al halcón en el aire. Las pesadillas se giraron contra Connor y Peter

comience la fiesta compañero -Dijo enfundando nuevamente su espada y lanzando uno de los boomerangs.

-Tu lo has dicho. -Peter sonrió. Sus ojos de color de la emoción : Color ladrilló. Luego, lanzó unos rayos eliminando a tres pesadillas en el trayecto-Van tres. ¿Quieres una competencia, pajarito?

-Oh, no quieres volver a competir con el viento Peter -Connor le lanzo una sonrisa desafiante y lanzo los dos boomerangs destruyendo a 10 pesadillas al instante. Alzo una ceja junto con una sonrisilla mientras volteaba a ver a Peter y tomaba los boomerangs de espalda-. Y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no soy un pájaro.

Connor regreso la mirada para lanzarse contra las pesadillas cuando a mitad de todas estas una chica de unos 18 años, cabello corto güero con un largo mechón azul y unos googles en la cabeza. Traía un gordo libro en sus manos y no despegaba la vista de este mientras caminaba por en medio de los corceles ayudantes de Pitch.

-No de nuevo... -Exclamo mirando a la chica de nombre Mikaela. Iban 4 veces en el ultimo mes que hacia lo mismo.

-¡Oye, Mika! -Gritó Peter hacia la recién llegada. -¡No se sí no te has dado cuenta, pero estamos a mitad de una batalla, aquí! -Luego, tomando impulsó, destruyo varias pesadillas que estaban cerca de ella. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia Connor. -Peter / 19, Caballitos / 0

-¿Eh? ¿Que? -La chica logro quitar la mirada del libro, admiro las pesadillas a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros para después regresar la vista al libro y hacer una mueca de emoción-. ¡Oh por Manny! ¡Le dijo que su madre es Sophi!

-Ay por... -Connor se lanzo contra un corcel que estaba por atacar a la chica y destruyo en el trayecto a otras 5-. Si no te molesta Mika, estamos matando monstruos y algo de ayuda no vendría mal, si no vas a ayudar simplemente vete.

-Shh, cállate -Le ordeno-. Estoy a punto de descubrir quien fue el que mato al hermano de Phillip.

-A mi también me gusta leer. -Exclamó el peliblanco, sin dejar de luchar. -He leído mucho... ¿Qué libro es?

-El hombre de la mascara de hierro -Le contesto sin apartar la mirada-. Estoy algo confundida, en la película el malo es Louis, pero en la novela original ¡Phillip siempre fue el rey! Y su madre realmente no es la reina que nos muestran en la película.

-Oh simplemente es una estúpida novela inventada por algún fan mortal de la película -Argumento Connor luchando contra 3 corceles-. Por favor Mika, tendrás tiempo para leer esa cosa después.

-Que te calles e dicho, estoy por llegar a lo mejor...

Peter lanzó una sonora carcajada. -Ese libro es de mi favoritos, pero yo prefiero... -Se detuvo unos segundos para ayudar a Benjamín, quien lo habían rodeado varias pesadillas.- El Señor de los anillos... ¡O Harry Potter! Créeme, deberías leerlos algún dí , dio una estocada hacia otra pesadilla, y sonrió. -Ese libro es muuuuy bueno.

-¡Harry Potter! Ya lo e leído, pero créeme, mil veces la novela original de Wicked -Mika miro el cielo emocionada-. ¡Es una obra de arte!

-Estoy rodeado por niños... -Bufo Connor antes de volver a salvar a Mika-. ¡Por Manny! ¡MIKAELA!

-¿Qué? -Pregunto sin apartar la mirada-. Espera, estoy por acabar... -Connor y Peter siguieron peleando hasta que al fin Mika cerro el libro de golpe y suspiro-. Es tan lindo... Quiero un rey para mi...

-¡Bien, soy tu rey, si quieres! -Gritó Peter. -¡Pero ayúdanos en algo! -Luego, se giró hacia Connor, jadeando. -Esto es cansado. ¿Llamo a los demás?

Mikaela le saco la lengua que estaba de color morada. Seguramente había estado comiendo dulces... de nuevo...

Connor miro a su alrededor y más pesadillas llegaban. Mataban dos y llegaba cuatro más.

-Si llama a los demás antes de que esto se salga de control -Asintió antes

de atacar a otras pesadillas

-Bien. -Peter sonrió, y volando más alto que la pelea, lanzó un rayo con su cayado, que dejo una estela de luz en el lugar donde estaban, que se conectaba desde el suelo y seguía, hasta más allá de las nubes. -No deben de tardar mucho... De todas maneras, Allastor, Brittany, vayan y busquen refuerzos.

El mono verde negó con la cabeza, preocupada. -¿Qué hay con mi bebé?

-¡No soy un bebé! -Le contesto Ben, molesto.

Peter rió. -Aquí lo cuido, esto sirve de entrenamiento.

-Bien... ¡Suerte cariño!

-Brittany, vámonos. -Allastor la jaló de la mano, y desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué se tardan tanto? -Se quejó el peliblanco, con sus ojos ahora castaños.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Se tardan quienes? -Pregunto una chica de unos 16 años a lado de Peter. Tenia un largo cabello blanco y unos grandes ojos dorados, la chica se sacudió el vestido blanco y sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Luna! -Dijo Peter, sonriendo. -Es bueno verte aquí... ¿Pero sabes donde están Victoria y el pequeñín...?

-¡Que no me digas así! -Le cortó una voz detrás de el. Era Tomás Wiseman, quien había llegado. Un adolescente joven, un niño a los ojos de la mayoría de ellos. No pasaba los quince años, y sus ropas, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, y sus grandes lentes negros que tenía en la cara, lo hacían ver mucho más joven de lo que era. -¡Tengo treinta años más que tu!

-No en apariencia, pequeñín...

Tom rodó los ojos. Luego, saludo alegremente con la mano a Connor, Mika y Luna.

-Hola Tom -Lo saludo Connor con el boomerang en la mano.

-¿Donde esta Victoria? -Pregunto Mika mientras se acomodaba lo googles y Connor la seguía defendiendo-. Se esta tardando un poco.

-Sabes como es. -Peter se encogió de hombros. -Puede ser un tanto...

-¡Peter ,cuidado! -Gritó Tom.

Y es que una pesadilla lo hubiera noqueado, de no por ser que una flecha dorada pasó silbando los oídos del albino, enterándose en la pesadilla que tenía detrás.

-¿Puedo ser un tanto...que? ¿Peter?

Victoria por fin había llegado. Una adulta joven, de ojos color lila, y pelo lacio, amarrado en una coleta de lado. Usaba una playera estraple blanca, unos jeans claros, y un medallón con una estrella.

Sostenía una ballesta dorada, y sonreía hacia el grupo.

-¡Victoria! -Luna la saludo con la mano con mucha alegría.

-¿Alguien quisiera ayudar? -Pregunto Connor quien seguía peleando contra los corceles-pesadilla. Unos 8 estaban a su alrededor sin dejarlo salir.

Mika se rió y saco una guja muy afilada con la cual comenzó a atacar a los corceles alrededor de Connor librándolo de la situación.

-Quedamos a mano -Mika le sonrió a Connor el cual solo negó con la cabeza levemente-. Aun hay más pesadillas ¿Quién se une a la pelea?

-¡Cuenten conmigo! -Grito Victoria, sonriendo, y de un salto se incorporó a la batalla, lanzando flechas a los corceles a diestra y siniestra. Al ver que Tom se había quedado parado en medio de la pelea, lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Sin arma, ¿Recuerdas? -El joven guardián alzó las manos. -Soy el cerebro del equipo.

-¡Alguien recuérdeme conseguirle un arma! -Gritó Victoria, defendiendo a Tom de las pesadillas que se le acercaban.

-Pero no se cómo usarlas... -Contradijo el.

-Por favor... -Peter lo miró con un gesto entre divertido y confundido. -Eres el guardián de la sabiduría. ¿Cómo no sabes usar un arma?

-¡No se me dá! ¡Ya lo dije, soy el cerebro del equipo!

-El cerebro que terminara como sesos aplastados -Bufo Connor ayudando a Victoria para que los corceles no le hicieran daño a Tom.

Luna por su parte solo se quedo en el aire admirando la batalla.

-¿Tu que? -pregunto Mika haciendo el intento de alzar una ceja-. Rayos... aun no puedo... -Murmuro.

-Yo estoy bien aquí arriba -Respondió la albina sonriendo inocentemente.

-Luna... -Connor la miro fijamente.

-No me gusta pelear...

-¡Tranquila! -Le dijo Peter, sonriendo. Allastor y Brittany estaban de vuelta, junto con varios monos más. Todos listos para la batalla. -¡Llegó la ayuda!

-¡Hijo! -Brittany voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia Ben. Estrujó al pequeño mono azul entre sus brazos, y comenzó a gruñirles a las pesadillas.

-¡Mama! -Benjamín estaba irritado. Luego, miró a los guardianes pidiéndoles ayuda con la mirada.

-¡Cuidado! -Connor Lanzo su boomerang y destruyo a un corcel detrás de Brittany y Benjamín-. Lo mejor es que estreches a tu hijo después , Brittany.

Luna se acostó en el cielo mientras veía todo y comenzó a cantar.

-¿De verdad crees que es el momento de cantar? -Pregunto Mika dándose una palmada en el rostro.

-Discúlpame Mika -Se disculpo Luna apenada-. Sabes que mi pasatiempo es cantar y bailar.

-Si, si, si -Le dio el avión mientras volvía a la lucha.

-Sólo faltan tres -Murmuró Victoria, dándole un golpe a una pesadilla que iba directo hacia Luna.

-¡Vamos! -Gritó Peter, viendo como Connor destruía la última pesadilla en pie. -¡Corran con su mama caballo, caballitos!

-Ehm... No se diría "mamá caballo" -Tom se acercó al albino por detrás. -El terminó correcto es yegua.

-Eso no importa..

-Si importa.

-No, no importa...

-Si, SI importa...

Solo cállense -Bufo Connor asegurándose de tener sus pistolas enfundadas los dos chicos se callaron al momento y solo se miraron indiferentes.

-¿Se fueron todos? -pregunto Luna mirando a todas partes y bajando de puntillas al suelo.

-Si tranquila pequeña -Connor le alboroto el cabello a Luna haciendo que ella inflara sus mejillas.

-Disculpa, pero no me agrada que me alborotes el cabello.

-Como digas princesa -El castaño se rió.

-Bueeennnooo... -Peter dio una palmada y se frotó las manos. -¡Hay que hacer una fiesta!

-Prefiriera una reunión. -Dijo Victoria, mientras se acomodaba la ballesta en la espalda. -Hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos, ¿Saben?

-Podemos hacer una 'reunión' en mi museo. -El peliblanco ahora tenía los ojos de color amarillo oscuro. -Siempre hay espació ahí adentro...

-No, gracias. -Tom lo cortó rápidamente. Su museo no era muy... Normal que digamos. -El Gran Arból esta cerca de aquí. A las afueras de la ciudad.

-Yo prefiero El Gran Arból al museo de Peter. -Victoria no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Porqué no les gusta mi museo? -Peter se cruzó de brazos, luego, señalo hacia la izquierda con su cayado. -Podríamos llegar rápidamente si usamos una corriente en el oeste...

-Por mi esta bien donde sea -Dijo Mika cruzándose de brazos con una amplia sonrisa.

-No es por ofenderte, Peter, pero me agrada mas el árbol de Tom -Luna sonrió nerviosamente.

-Es aterrador, punto -Dijo Mika mirando el cielo.

-No seas descortés Mika.

-Lo siento Luna -Mika se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír-. Yo soy así.

-Yo voto por el árbol, el viento llega con más facilidad allí y tengo ganas de conversar con el.

Peter refunfuño al ver que el gran árbol de Tom había ganado.

-Esta decidido ¡Al árbol! -Aseguro Mika saltando a un charco de agua que había a un lado suyo ensuciando sus botines grises.

O.O.O.O.O

Lejos de Inglaterra, por donde alguna vez había sido el taller del antiguo guardián, North, se alzaba un gran castillo rodeado por pesadillas con diferentes formas. Una de las pesadillas en forma de corcel se acerco a un hombre de piel grisácea y ojos dorados y le dijo algunas cosas.

El hombre sonrió, y soltó una carcajada. Luego, se giró hacia la luna, que ahora estaba brillando en el cielo.

-Veo que tienes unos nuevos juguetes, querido amigo...

Sus ojos dorados centellearon.

-¿Pero tu crees que podrán defenderte? Eliminé a los anteriores, haré lo mismo con estos...

* * *

**¡Capitulo 1! Esperamos que les gusté, ya que lo hicimos un poco largo...**

**aqui están los nuevos guardianes :) Si quieren saber más de ellos, sus fichas están en nuestro perfil.**

**Día de actualización: Martes y Viernes habrá un nuevo capítulo aquí. Si tenemos inspiración extra, subiremos uno de más cuando podamos.**


	3. La visita de Pitch

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

El Gran Árbol era, en efecto, un árbol muy grande, de tamaño colosal, donde las lechuzas, ayudantes de Tom, se paseaban libremente. Aunque el árbol siguiera vivo, este estaba hueco por dentro, y estaba construido para ser un lugar habitable. Cientos de habitaciones, una hermosa cocina y un taller de escritos, periódicos, y libros. También, una área dispuesta a experimentos, un salón de baile y música, y una gran sala común, todas con los muebles, aparatos, y objetos correspondientes. ¡Inclusive había una sala de cine! Y claro, una biblioteca gigante, que ocupaba casi la mitad del árbol, y donde se guardaba una copia de cada uno de los libros del mundo. Sin excepción. Además de todo eso, había una habitación diseñada especialmente para cada uno de los guardianes, hechas para cuando ellos tuvieran que quedarse en el lugar para descansar. Ese era como el punto de reunión habitual de los seis, donde a veces pasaban días y días enteros. Y por último y no menos impresionante, estaba la Sala del Globo. Un espacio justo en el corazón del Gran Arból, donde se instalaron los guardianes nada más llegar al lugar.

-Y al fin llegamos -Exclamo Mika lanzándose a un banco que estaba allí-. Estoy agotada. -Prácticamente tu no hiciste nada -Murmuro Connor mirando el gran globo terráqueo. -Calla -Le ordeno Mika al escucharlo-. Imaginar cada mínimo movimiento y detalle de una historia es difícil. Connor guardo silencio e hizo una mueca de confusión.

-Si... -Peter sacudió la cabeza. -¿Tom, me dejas usar tu sala de videojuegos? El nombrado suspiró. -No. No estamos aquí para jugar videojuegos... -¡Anda! -El peliblanco se giró hacia Mika. -¿Una competencia en Mario Kart?

-¡El primero en llegar a la sala escoge pista! -Grito y salió disparada a la sala.

-¡No es justo! -Grito Peter, alcanzándola. -¡Fue mi idea! Cuando ya su hubieron alejado lo suficiente, Victoria rió, y negó con la cabeza. Tom bufó, también sonriendo. -Par de infantiles... -¡Déjalos que se diviertan cuando tengan oportunidad! -La líder de los guardianes sonrió, acomodando sus flechas de la ballesta. - ¿No es cierto, Conno?

Connor se encogió de hombros elegantemente. -Los niños se divierten incluso en las peleas -Argumento sonriéndole a Victoria-. Por cierto ¿Y Luna? Luna no estaba en ninguna parte, lo más seguro es que se hubiera fugado al cuarto de danza que había dentro del gran árbol. Bailar Ballet era lo que siempre hacia a todas horas.

-Yo no deje a ninguno usar mis salas. -Tom estaba entre irritado, y divertido. -Tendrán que pedir permiso a la próxima... -Luego, se giró para ver a una de sus lechuzas acercarse a el a gran velocidad. Ululeaba nerviosa, y se movía muy inquietamente. -¿Qué sucede ,Bill? -La lechuza ululeó más, luego, Tom tornó su cara sería. -Hubo un problema en la sala de experimentos. -Le dijo a los dos guardianes, acomodándose sus lentes. -Tengo que ir rápido. -¿Te ayudamos con algo...? -Preguntó Victória, pero el espíritu ya había salido corriendo de la habitación.-Bueno, Connor... Al parecer sólo quedamos tu y yo... ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Connor miro fijamente el globo con seriedad y luego se giro hacia su compañera sonriendo levemente encogiéndose de hombros. -La verdad, no se... Tu eres la dama aquí ¿Tu que quieres hacer? -Pregunto acomodándose el castaño y rebelde cabello. Verónica sonrió levemente mientras miraba el suelo.- ¿Todo bien? -Pregunto preocupado-. Estas roja...

La chica tosió un poco, y giró la cabeza. -No es nada...Creo que...Bueno...Yo...No lo se.-Concluyó, sin saber que responderle al otro guardián, y le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

Connor comenzó a reírse y se acerco a la chica, la tomo de la mano y le guiño un ojo. -Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo -Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Victoria asintió nerviosamente y siguió al guardián hasta un balcón. Ambos salieron y Connor acerco a Victoria al barandal-. Mira esto... La chica se quedo admirando como Connor comenzaba a hablar con el viento en otro lenguaje, como susurros y pronto una pequeña brisa de aire combinada con roció de agua soplo y Connor movió las manos de manera que comenzó a moldear el aire con agua y creo un pequeño dragón que voló hasta Victoria y le dio un beso en la nariz. Connor sonrió tiernamente.

-Esto es ... increíble -Dijo ella, mirando directamente a los ojos del chico. "Tu eres increíble..." Pensó. Pasaron unos sendos así, mirándose frente a frente, acercándose más, y más. Y cuando sus caras estaban a milímetros de distancia, una voz los interrumpió. -¡Victória, Connor! -Tom llegó lo más rápido que pudo. Jadeaba un poco, y se tuvo que sostener al marco de la puerta del balcón, para no caerse. -Hay... Arena ne... Negra en toda la sala... Común.

-¿Qué? -Connor dio un paso al frente despegándose de Victoria-. ¿Arena negra? Luego de eso miro la luna que resplandecía en el cielo. -Luna... ¡¿Donde esta Luna?! -Pregunto alterándose.

Victória sacó su ballesta, y la cargó con una flecha dorada. -¡Tom! ¡Dile a una de tus lechuzas que traigan a Peter y Mika! -¡No es necesario! -Benjamín apareció detrás de Tom, y se elevó en el aire. -¡Yo iré por ellos! La chica asintió. - Ten cuidado, Ben. Nosotros iremos por Luna, entonces. Los tres guardianes corrieron hacia la sala de baile. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y no había música proveniente de la habitación, como normalmente estaba. Todos temieron lo peor.

-¡Luna! -Connor entro a la sala ignorando los gritos de Tom de que no entrara de esa forma. Al entrar los espejos de la sala estaban rotos y había mucha oscuridad por dentro. Connor desenfundo su espada y se posiciono para atacar. -Así que la albina tiene el espíritu de MiM -Escucho una voz de entre la oscuridad-. Es gracioso, eso quiere decir que si la mato a ella matare al hombre de la luna... -Sal de donde quiera que estés -Connor gruño esperando que sus pupilas se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Victoria dudo un segundo. Pero luego entro también. De todas maneras, Ella era la líder de los guardíanes, y por esa razón, no nesecito escuchar el nombre de la persona para saber su nombre. -Pitch Black... -Y tu quien eres, florecita. -Pitch rió, aún entre las sombras. - ¿Toothiana? Connor contestó por ella.

-Ella es North, más respeto infeliz -La defendió. Pitch volvió a reír entre las sombras. -Pensé que tu serias Nicholas, pareces más con ese valor pero por la forma tan decidida que entraste... -Pitch se callo un momento-. Déjame adivinar... Aster Bunnymund. -Dejate de presentaciones y dime donde esta Luna -Amenazo Connor desenfundando también su pistola. Gruño levemente al no poder ver al rey de las pesadillas y Victoria lo tomo por el hombro dedicándole una mirada seria pero a la vez tranquila.

-¿Y tu, pequeño? -Pitch ignoró a Connor, y se dirigió hacia Tom, quien había entrado silenciosamente para posicionarse junto a Victória y Connor. -Espera... Creo que te conozco... -Sa...Sandman. -Tom intentó parecer valiente, pero estaba aterrado. Se dijo internamente que se conseguiría una arma y aprendería a usarla. La risa de Pitch se extendió por todo el salón de baile. -Muestrate, Pitch. -Ordenó Verónica. -Vamos... ¿No se presentarán primero? No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo... ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Aquí -Respondió Mika entrando junto con Peter, ambos con sus armas en la mano-. Toothiana y el de mi lado es Jack Frost. Pitch desde las sombras miro fijamente a Peter y el albino sintió aquella mirada, entre sus manos apretó el cayado de pastoreo. -Ahora muéstrate -Le volvió a ordenar Connor.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y los guardianes se quedaron encerrados en la oscuridad. Luego, uno de los espejos se iluminó, y la figura del Rey de las pesadillas apareció en el. -No se sus nuevos nombres... -Pitch sonrió. -No sean mal educados. Lo que menos queremos es no conocernos, ¿Cierto? ¿qué tal si empiezas tu...? Jack Frost. Peter dió un paso hacia adelante, sacudió la cabeza y miró al reflejo del hombre. -Dónde. Esta. Luna. -Liberala, Pitch. -Dijo Tom en un arranque de Valor, sujetándoselos las manos. -Ah, Ah, Aah... No se han presentado aún...

-Maldita sea -Connor maldijo con una palabrota desde lo bajo y se adelanto al frente de todo-. Connor Wind, guardián de la libertad. -Mikaela Discover, guardiana del descubrimiento -Siguió Mika apuntando con su guja en dirección del espejo.

-Victória Saficee, guardiana del sacrificio, líder de los guardianes.. -Ella miró sería a Pitch, y al ver que Tom no hacia ruido alguno, le dio un toque ligero en el hombro, animándole a hablar. -Tomhas Wiseman Gu... -Tom carraspeo. -Guardián de la sabiduría. -Y por último... -Pitch miró a Peter, sonriéndole maliciosamente. -Peter Fiosracht, guardián de la curiosidad. -El albino tomó su cayado, y apuntó hacia la cabeza del coco. -Es la última vez que lo diré... Libera a Luna. AHORA. Pitch miró a los guardianes un momento. Se acarició el mentón, y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, pensando. Luego, sonrió. -No... Atrápenlos 9/20

Varios destellos rojos aparecieron alrededor de todos, eran cientos de pesadillas rodeándolos. Los 5 guardianes se posicionaron cubriéndose las espaldas. Pitch rió al instante detrás del espejo. -No lograran librarse de esto. Los corceles negros relincharon listos para atacar a los guardianes y estos se prepararon para lo peor. De pronto, en medio de la oscuridad, un pequeño hilo de arena dorada apareció comenzando a pasearse entre los guardianes y poco después comenzó a atacar a los corceles convirtiéndolos en arena dorada. -¡¿Qué rayos?! -Pitch se sobresalto al ver aquello y en uno de los espejos que no estaba roto apareció la imagen de Luna, tenia los ojos cerrados y estaba herida, pero de ella provenía la arena dorada. -¡Luna! -Exclamo Connor al verla. Partió algunas pesadillas por la mitad y llego hasta el espejo donde estaba la imagen de la pequeña-. ¡Luna! ¡Di algo!

Victoria, Tom y Mikaela se acercaron hacia Connor, intentando ayudar a Luna. Pero no podían atravesar el espejo para poder llegar hacia ella. -¡Tom! -Victória se volvió hacia el menor de los guardianes. -¡Dijiste que eras el cerebro del equipo! ¡Piensa en algo! -¡Eso intentó! -Dijo el. -Sólo que cuando tengo miedo se me van las ideas. Piensa Tom, Piensa Tom, Piensa, PIENSA... -¿¡Una ayudita por aquí? -Peter estaba peleando sólo contra las pesadillas. Cada vez aparecían más y más... En cambio, Pitch había desaparecido del espejo, pero los guardianes podían sentir su presencia aún en el lugar.

Mika destruyo a algunos corceles ayudando así a Peter. -¿Por que no jugamos? -Pregunto a Peter-. El que destruya más pesadillas tendrá que pagar un castigo ¿Te parece? Peter se encogió de hombro divertido y comenzó a destruir corceles con Mika. -¡Vamos Luna! ¡Despierta! -Grito Connor. El castaño miro fijamente a Luna esperando que esta abriera los ojos y de uno de los extremos del espejo apareció Pitch, tomando a Luna de los hombros mientras sonreía. -¿Quieres que despierte? -¡SI LE TOCAS UN SOLO CABELLO...! -No puedes traspasar este espejo -Le interrumpió-. Connor, ¿Cierto?... Eres igual de temperamental que Bunnymund -Pitch se rió.

-¡Déjala en paz!... -Victória golpeó el cristal con la mano, pero seguía sin abrirse. -¡Que pienses en algo, Tom! Todo pasó muy rápido. A Tom se le prendió el foco, y murmuró unas palabras mágicas, rezando a la luna de que funcionaran. De todas maneras, el no era ningún mago. Y luego, Pitch y luna aparecieron del otro lado del espejo, ya afuera. -¡Lo hize! -Gritó Tom. Y entonces, el, Connor, Victória, y Mikaela, traspasaron el espejó. -Oh.. No... Victória comenzó lanzó una flecha, pero ahora ellos estaban atrapados dentro del espejo. -Mi error. -Tom torció el gesto, nervioso. Luego, comenzó a pensar en las palabras que podían remediar el hechizo. -Esperen... Dijo la líder de los guardianes, palideciendo. -¿Dónde esta Peter? . Mientras tanto, del otro lado del espejo, Luna comenzó a despertarse. -¡Luna! -Peter alzó su cayado y corrió para intentar alcanzarla, pero Pitch se lo impidió.

-Hey, tu eres Jack Frost -Pitch lo miro varias veces y Peter retrocedió apuntándole con el cayado-. Tranquilo niño, tan solo quiero volverme a presentar contigo... Peter le lanzo una mirada furiosa. -No tienes por que tener miedo, Peter. -No tengo miedo... -Contesto el albino. -Se que lo tienes, es lo que puedo sentir más en la gente, sea espíritu o mortal -Pitch sonrió-. Dime algo... ¿De verdad quisiste ser parte de los guardianes?, si tienes el espíritu de Jack Frost tu centro debe ser... Soledad... -Peter se quedo callado al momento. -¡No lo escuches! -Grito Connor detrás del espejo. Pitch lo miro de reojo y chasqueo los dedos logrando poner a varios corceles tapando el espejo-. ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Jack Frost fue el mejor guardián que ha existido!-Gritó Peter. -¡Y nunca estuvo sólo! -Eso crees tu -Pitch comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de el. -Quiero que me digas una cosa, Peter. ¿Sabes algo de su pasado, antes de fuera un guardián? -Luego, al ver que el peliblanco no tenía respuesta para eso, sonrió. - Solitario, problemático... -Cállate... -Peter apretó con fuerza los dientes, y tomó más fuerte su cayado. Pitch se acercó por detrás de el, lo miró, y chasqueo la lengua varias veces. -Eres igual a el. -Dijo. -Igual de testarudo... Fácil de controlar. -Cállate... -La única diferencia entre tu y el... -Continuó el, preparado para soltar la bomba. -Es que nunca murió nadie por su culpa. Los ojos de Peter se abrieron como platos, y dejó el cayado en el suelo, sorprendido. -¿Cómo...? -Se cosas... -La arena negra de Pitch comenzó a envolverlo lentamente... -¡No! -Verónica gritó. -¡Peter! En eso, Tom chasqueo los dedos. -Rompan el espejo. -¿Qué? -¡Rómpanlo!

-¡A un lado! -Connor golpeo el espejo con su hombro logrando sacar algunas cuarteaduras al espejo-. ¡Uno más! -Volvió a golpear con el hombro pero no se rompió-. ¡VAMOS! -Se muchas cosas sobre ti... Peter... -Volvió a susurrar el rey de las pesadillas mientras la arena lo empezaba a envolver. Pitch sonrió para si mismo y acerco su mano a la cabeza del joven guardián pero en ese momento un látigo dorado lo detuvo y al instante la arena negra cayo al suelo. Pitch miro detrás de si, Luna estaba mirándolo sosteniendo en sus manos dos látigos dorados. -Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor Pitch -Dijo ella con un tono de voz bastante molesto-. Pero con mis amigos no... Luna jalo del látigo golpeando a Pitch contra una pared. -¡RÓMPETE! -Connor golpeo por ultima vez el espejo antes de que este se rompiera dejando libre a sus prisioneros. El castaño se tomo de brazo con fuerza mientras sonreía, el hueso de su hombro se había dislocado-. Valió la pena...

-¡Peter! Victória no perdió más tiempo. Corrió como un rayo hacia donde estaba el albino inconsciente, y comenzó a examinarlo. Había unos rasguños, unos cortes no tan profundos, y parte de su ropa tenía todavía residuos de arena negra. La chica comenzó a quitárselos con la mano, luego, comenzó a sacudir al chico. No respondía. -¡Peter! -Llamo ella, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Peter, responde! Nada. Ella gruño, y se levantó del suelo. Ahora si era personal. -¿Qué le hiciste, Pitch? -Dijo ella, apuntando al hombre con su ballesta. -¡Dime o te dispararé ahora mismo! Pitch sonrió. -Me necesitas vivo si quieres que sobreviva. -¡Veneno! -Tom estaba examinando al peliblanco. -¡Lo enveneno! Connor dio dos pasos al frente.

Desenfundo su pistola y apunto a Pitch Black con la mano izquierda. -¿Como lo curo? -Pregunto. -Deberías preocuparte por hombro -Respondió al darse cuenta de que su hueso derecho estaba dislocado. -¿Como lo curo? -Volvió a preguntar y cargo la pistola. Pitch rió y desapareció en la oscuridad. Connor grito una palabrota y disparo a donde debería estar Pitch pero solo se escucho el sonido de un cristal romperse. -Déjenlo irse -Dijo Luna acercándose al albino-. Soy prácticamente MiM ¿Recuerdan? -Luna sonrió y tomo la presión del chico, poco después reviso sus latidos poniendo su oreja sobre el pecho del chico-. Estará bien -Afirmo suspirando. Luna hizo una pequeña bola de arena dorada en la cual soplo y creo un cristal de color azulado, lo acerco a Peter y cerro los ojos. El cristal desprendió una luz y se deshizo en el pecho del albino. En ese preciso momento Peter abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar rápidamente. Luna jadeo un poco y cayo de sentón al suelo mientras sonreía, se limpió un poco de sudor de la frente y se acomodo el cabello.

-Peter, ¿estas bien? -Victória ayudo al peliblanco a sentarse. El asintió. -¿Pitch? -Dijó el, con voz débil. -Se ha ido. -Bien... -Peter asintió, luego, comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada.- ¿Luna? Tom la señalo, mientras ella se ponía de pie. -Sana y salva. Peter sonrió, luego, hizo el ademán de querer pararse, pero un dolor en el pecho lo detuvo. Hizo una mueca. -Creo que ahora podría dormir más que un oso en invierno. -Descansa... -Murmuró Verónica, y el albino cerró los ojos, cayendo en un plácido sueño. -Mika, Tom, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería. -Ambos asintieron. Luego, ella se giró hacia Connor. -¿Como esta tu hombro?

-No te preocupes por mi -Connor sonrió-. E pasado por peores, preocúpate más por Luna y Peter te necesitan -Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa mientras sostenía su hombro "Yo te necesito..." pensó mirando a su compañera. -Perdonen por interrumpir -Luna se sacudió el blanco vestido y miro a la líder de los guardianes-. Revisa a Peter, puede tener pesadillas ahora que ocurrió esto.

Vanessa se quedó viendo los ojos de Connor unos segundos más, luego, sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia Peter, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Tom se le adelantó. -No tiene pesadillas. -Dijó el. -Ni sueños, tampoco. Esta casi noqueado. -Supongo que eso es algo bueno... Después de un tiempo, los guardianes ya estaban en la sala del globo. Habían dejado a Peter acostado en su habitación, con Allastor de guardia. Luego, se habían retirado a la gran habitación. Recibiendo gustosos un chocolate caliente que les había preparado Britanny. Estaban en silenció, tomando pequeños sorbos del líquido caliente. Tom fue el primero en hablar.

Diciendo la pregunta en la use todos habían estado pensando. -¿Qué significaban las palabras de Pitch? -Dijo el. -'La única diferencia entre tu y el, es que no murió nadie por tu culpa' Nadie respondió, sólo se miraron unos a otros.

-Lo mejor es no hablar de ese tema... aún... -Dijo Luna, todos la miraron. -Tu sabes algo ¿Verdad? -Mika la miro fijamente. -Soy MiM -Respondió Luna dándole un sorbo a su chocolate-. Pero todo a su tiempo Mika... Los guardianes no dijeron nada más, Luna sabia por que lo decía.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Dentro de aquel tenebroso castillo, Pitch Black escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras miraba la luna y en su rostro una sonrisa maligna se formulaba. -Que le den más importancia al albino, después de todo tu sucesora, MiM, es a la que más daño le hice -Pitch soltó una sonora carcajada y se giro para irse.

* * *

**¡Hey! Coraline02 reportándose! ;)**

**Creo que a Kisa y a mi se nos olvido actualizar ayer xD perdón, pero aquí esta el capitulo :)**

**Gracias a los lectores por sus reviews.**

**Jared, gracias por leer ;)**

**NUCICO, Muchas gracias por pasarte xD y gracias por lo de original ;) hacemos lo que podemos!**

**Me despido, no olviden review, por cada review que dejan Luna Elle se pone a bailar ballet xD**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Pesadilla

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

Todos estuvieron un largo rato en el árbol esperando que el albino despertara, siempre cuidando de que ni estuviera teniendo pesadillas o algo parecido. Mika muy seguido pasaba para cerciorarse de que su compañero de videojuegos y tonterías estuviera bien, preguntaba a Allastor y demás.

Los demás por su parte seguían en la sala del globo, Luna se había quedado dormida sobre el regazo de Connor y este solo le acariciaba la cabeza tiernamente, el castaño quería a la pequeña como su hija.

Victoria se acerco a ambos guardianes.

-Hey... ¿Cómo te sientes?. -Dijó ella sentándose al lado del chico.

-Mejor -Connor sonrió moviendo su hombro anteriormente vendado por Luna-. Te dije que había pasado por peor... -Se interrumpió al sentir un leve dolor en el hombro y se lo detuvo con su mano izquierda-. Retiro lo dicho...

Luna se movió entre sus brazos y siguió dormida sacándole otra sonrisa al castaño.

-¿Tu estas bien? -Pregunto Connor a Victoria.

-Si lo estoy... -Dijó ella, y se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente. Luego, dirigió su mirada hacia Luna y sonrió. -Es tan tierna cuando duerme...

-Tuve miedo Victoria... -Soltó Connor y la nombrada lo miro-. Tuve miedo de que algo le sucediera... Durante mi vida humana siempre anhele una pequeña niña para cuidar con mi esposa... -Connor trago amargamente al decir "esposa"-. Y para mi Luna, para mi, representa mi hija...

Victoria miró a Connor unos momentos. Al verlo cabizbajo, tomó su mentón, e hizo que el guardián la mirara directamente a los ojos. -Tranquilo... -Dijo ella. -No dejaré que nada le pase a Luna. -Pasó una mano por el cabello de la pequeña. -Ella está a salvo aquí. Con los guardianes. Conmigo. Contigo.

Connor se quedo callado un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza con una mínima sonrisa en los labios.

-Chicos -Mika interrumpió-. Peter acaba de despertar -Anunció sonriendo-. Ya esta bien.

Cuando los guardianes subieron a la habitación de Peter, efectivamente,el ya estaba despierto.

Se sostenía con una mano en el cayado, y otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Estaba hablando con Allastor, y la cara de ambos era sería, casi triste.

-¿Peter? -Dijo Victória al verlo, y entró a la habitación seguida de los demás guardianes.

Inmediatamente, la cara del albino recuperó su normal sonrisa, y miró hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -Preguntó Tom, nervioso.

-¡De maravilla! -Peter sonrió y posicionó el callado en sus hombros. Luego, su cara se tornó sería y bajó la vista. -Acerca de lo que pasó. Yo...

-No te preocupes Peter -Lo interrumpió Connor-. Lo importante es que tanto tu como Luna están salvo.

-Por cierto ¿Y Luna? -Pregunto Mika mirando a todas partes.

-La deje en su cuarto durmiendo, Ezio la estará cuidando -Contesto Connor.

Pero era mala idea dejar a Luna sola, Pitch lo había dicho, ella era la que más daño había sufrido y en ese preciso momento al pequeña se movía de un lado a otro, su mente no tenia un lindo sueño si no una pesadilla.

Y esta pesadilla era especialmente terrorífica.

.

Luna se despertó en medio de un pasto verde, el sol brillaba en el cielo, y había pájaros cantando subidos en los árboles. Cuando ella se levantó del suelo, confundida, lo primero que vio fue a los demás guardianes, todos sentados en una mesa de picnic, Peter comenzó a llamarla con la mano, y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Luna! -Gritó el, sonriente. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica.

Ella intentaba acercarse a el, pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo.

-¡Ven acá, Luna! -Peter la seguía llamando, pero ella no se podía mover.

Estaba a punto de informarle, cuando una sombra, Pitch Black apareció detrás del albino. Luna quería gritarle que corriera, pero no había voz alguna que saliera de su garganta. Peter le seguía sonriendo, y le hacia gestos con la mano para que fuera con ellos. Detrás de el, Pitch había sacado una cuchilla y se acercó a la cara del albino, sonriéndole macabramente a la chica, luego, dijo:

-¿Los guardianes nunca morirán? -Pitch sonrió-. Es tu vida o la de tus amigos...

Luna se quedo pálida, quieta, y Pitch desgarro el cuello del albino. Antes de que pudiera ver alguna gota de sangre derramarse todo se volvió oscuro. Luna se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a llorar.

-Alto... -Pidió entre lágrimas-. Por favor alto...

Pitch apareció frente a ella sonriendo.

-Tu vida o la de ellos -Volvió a preguntar-. Tu o ellos...

-¡Alto! -Luna se despertó de golpe jadeando y llorando, miro su blanco cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama, se tapo el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Ezio se acerco a ella y chillo levemente mientras la miraba un tanto confundido.

Benjamín pasaba por ahí en ese instante, y entro corriendo a la habitación al oír el llanto de la chica.

-¿Estas bien? -El pequeño mono azulado llegó volando y se posicionó al lado de ella.

Ezio acarició la mano de Luna con el picó

Luna asintió levemente aun tapándose el rostro.

-Estoy bien... Solo fue, fue una pesadilla -Contesto limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Pesadilla? -Ben abrió mucho los ojos. -¿¡Pesadilla!?

Luna solo se quedo callada mirando sus manos. Sus ojos nuevamente comenzaron a derramar lágrimas.

-Pesadilla... -Susurró. El mono miró hacia los lados, en posición de ataque. Luego, se giró hacia el halcón. -¡Ve por los guardianes!

Ezio salió volando a la habitación de Peter.

-Ahm... -Benjamín intentaba recordar su entrenamiento con Peter acerca de las pesadillas. -Eh... ¿Co...Como estuvo la pesadilla?

Luna lo miro un poco pálida y se volvió a acostar dándole la espalda.

-No quisiera recordar... Ben.. fue algo... Algo muy... -Luna busco la palabra adecuada-. Realista...

En eso, se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación, los guardianes entraron corriendo, con armas a la mano.

-¡Luna! -Peter fue el primero en aparecer, cojeando de un pie. Corrió hacia ella, y le dió un instintivo abrazo. -¿Estas bien?

Luna abrazo con fuerza a Peter.

-¡Peter! ¡Estas bien! -Exclamo llorando. Luego se separo de el y comenzó a examinarle el cuello, al ver que no tenia nada volvió a abrazarlo-. ¡Estas bien! -Repitió llorando.

-¿Que sucedió? -Pregunto Connor de la manera más dulce que pudo. Luna no se separo de Peter y bajo la mirada.

-No, estoy bien... -Respondió un poco asustada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. -Murmuró Vanessa, luego, se giró hacia Tom.-¿Opciones?

-Muchas, pero ninguna es muy buena.

Peter abrazó más a luna, y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído, para calmarla. Y luego, Allastor entro volando al lugar. -Pesadillas en la entrada.

-Victória asintió. -Connor, Mika, vengan conmigo.

-¡Yo voy! -Peter se giró, pero la líder lo detuvo.

-No, nesecito que vigiles a luna. Tom, tu también te quedas.

-Encantado... -El menor susurró, irónico.

-Bien, vamos -Connor giro un poco el cuello y el hombro le dolió dio un pequeño respingo y sacudió su cabeza.

-Connor, estas herido -Lo detuvo Mika.

-Estoy bien Mika -Connor negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto, se paro y volteo a ver a Peter a los ojos-. Te la encargo mucho pequeño fisgón.

Luna lo miro un momento y se abrazo al brazo de Peter obligándolo a sentarse en la cama.

"Es tu vida o la de tus amigos..." Las palabras de Pitch resonaron en su cabeza y se aferro aun más fuerte a Peter lastimándole un poco.

-Hey, tranquila... -Peter intentó sonreír, a pesar de que que el abrazo también le empezaba a sacar el aire. -Sólo son unas cuantas pesadillas...

Luna miro muy preocupada a Peter a los ojos. "Tu vida o tus amigos..." Resonaron nuevamente las palabras...

-Peter... Perdóname -Dijo Luna creando una esfera de arena de sueño que lanzo a Tom, el pequeño cayo al suelo dormido, la esfera reboto dándole directamente a Allastor, Ezio y Ben... Luego miro a Peter-. Perdón...

Se acerco al chico y lanzo un poco de arena de sueño a su rostro.

-¡Luna! No... -Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para no dormir se tan rápido.. -¿Que estas haciendo?

-Soy yo o ustedes -Respondió la albina tomando una cuchilla plateada, que le había regalado Connor tiempo atrás, de debajo de su almohada-. No voy a dejar morir a mis amigos...

Luna se acerco a su ventana y la abrió, se asomo y se subió al borde de esta, se agarro de los cortineros y miro a Peter quien seguía luchando por no quedarse dormido.

-Luna... -El albino estaba a punto de caer rendido al suelo. Dio un paso...Y luego, todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

-¡Son muchos! -Gritó Vanessa, sujetando su brazo a una herida que había recibido en el estómago. -¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

-¡Victoria! ¡Agáchate! -Le grito Connor, la mencionada obedeció y el castaño disparo a una pesadilla detrás de ella-. ¡Mika! ¡A tu izquierda!

Mikaela tomo su guja y golpeo una pesadilla que estaba por taclearla. Los tres se acercaron cuidándose las espaldas.

-¿Podrás resistir? -Pregunto Connor a Victoria mirando su herida.

-Claro... -Dijó, y fingió una sonrisa. -Nicholas St. North, ¿Recuerdas?

Connor solo la miro seriamente. Los corceles relincharon mirando fijamente a los tres guardianes, estaban por atacarlos cuando Luna llego en medió de una nube de arena dorada, bajo y se puso frente a Victoria.

-¡Alto! -Ordenó logrando hacer que los corceles dieran medio paso hacia atrás-. Estoy aquí...

-¿Luna? -Connor la miro fijamente muy sorprendido-. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Luna no respondió y, valga la redundancia, miro a la luna en el cielo quien a su vez miraba a la pequeña con preocupación y suspiro.

-¿Luna? -Victória se acercó a ella, mirando sorprendida lo que estaba pasando. -¿Dónde están los demás?

Luna se aparto de Victoria y bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento Connor-Dijo ella alzando la mirada. Antes de que alguno de los tres guardianes hiciera algo ella corrió hacia una pesadilla y estasm a su vez, dejaron un pequeño camino donde ella atravezara. Poco después, a unos metros de los guardianes, una esfera de arena negra la envolvió lista para llevársela.

-¡LUNA! ¡NO! -Connor intento ir tras la pequeña pero las pesadillas le cerraron el paso y Mika lo detuvo de los brazos al ver que era imposible llegar hasta ella-. ¡SUELTAME! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡LUNA!

-¡No!

Victória tomó impulso para llegar hacia ella, y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, aguantando un grito de dolor por su herida, brincó a la esfera, dejando a Luna fuera de ella.

-¡Victoria! -Luna cayo al suelo y se levanto con rapidez-. ¡ALTO!

Y entonces, la esfera desapareció.

* * *

**Hey! Aquí Kisa! :D**

**Perdon, se nos olvido por er el capítulo ayer... De nuevo...**

**¡No nos maten! :O**

**Pero... Ahí esta! Victoria fue secuestrada!**

**En el próximo, verán que pasó con Victoria, y el plan de rescate...**

**continuara...**

**recuerden, cada vez que de un review, un mono de color es bautizado con su nombre.**

**FELIZ HOY!**


	5. Al rescate

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

El primero en despertar fue Tom, quien tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza por el impacto al caer.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -Se preguntó en voz alta, viéndolos a todos en el suelo, dormidos. Luego, se giró buscando a Luna, pero no podía encontrarla en ninguna parte. -¿Luna? -Dijó el. Luego, al ver que no había respuesta, comenzó a agitar a Peter para que despertara.

El albino se despertó y de un brinco se levanto buscando en todas partes a la pequeña Luna.

-Hey. -Tom lo tomó del hombro. -¿Qué paso aquí?

-Luna nos lanzo una esfera de arena para dormir -Peter se veía muy preocupado y se asomo por la ventana abierta por al cual Luna había brincado-. ¡Hay que buscarla!

-¿No...No despertamos a los demás antes? -Dijó Tom, pero Peter ya había saltado desde la ventana. -¡Espérame! -Dijó e hizo el ademán de salir tras el, pero luego se acordó de un detalle importante. -Necesito un arma.

Corrió al pasillo, y comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera de ayuda. Luego, sonrió al ver una pequeña hacha de hueso, que estaba de decoración en una de las paredes. Ya con hacha en mano, salió por el camino donde había salido el albino, y lo encontró en el piso, esperando por el. -¡Hey! ¿Cómo uso esta cosa?

-Es una arma de mano... -Peter intento explicarle el uso de una hacha pero al ver la cara de Tom solo dio un leve suspiro-. Guardián de la sabiduría... si claro... -Murmuro para si-. De verdad le diré a Victoria que te enseñe a usar las armas... ¡Ahora baja! ¡Vamos!

-Eh... Si. -Tom asintió, y bajó de la misma manera en la que el otro había bajado.-Hay que encontrar a Victoria...

Y derrepente, escucharon un grito que parecía venir doblando la esquina.

-¡Victoria! -Parecía esa la voz de Luna. -¡ALTO!

-¡Corre! -Le ordeno Peter al pequeño mientras ambos se encaminaban a la dirección de donde provenía el grito de Luna.

-¿¡Qué esta sucediendo!? -Gritó Tom, siguiéndolo. Apretando el hacha tan fuerte que sus nudillos de volvieron blancos.

Cuando llegaron, todo era un caos. Había arena negra por todas partes, y estaba Connor arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -El ojo azul contuvo el aliento.

Connor se levanto con múltiples lágrimas cayéndole sobre las mejillas y se giro para ver a Peter.

-Victoria fue... fue secuestrada -Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. Luego de ello miro a Luna quien estaba en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando justo en el punto donde la esfera negra había desaparecido con Victoria dentro.

-¿¡Qué!? -Peter estaba casi mudo, luego, se dio cuenta de algo. -¿Porqué?

Connor no respondió sin dejar de mirar a Luna y apretó los puños.

Entonces, el albino se dio cuenta de su presencia. Corrió hacia ella, comenzó a examinarla buscando posibles heridas.

-Esto es raro... -Tom murmuró. Luego, se giró hacia Connor. -¿Por que secuestraron a Victoria?- Luego, sacudió la cabeza y corrigio su pregunta. -¿COMO secuestraron a Victoria?

-Una esfera de arena negra se la llevo... -Connor suspiro girándose para ver a Tom-. Estaba por llevarse a Luna cuando Victoria la salvo y se la llevo a ella.

Luna por su parte comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Peter. Mika se recargo sobre su guja y suspiro exhausta y un poco preocupada.

Tom cayo un segundo, mirando la escena. Luego, pareció captar una idea, y silbo una pequeña melodía.

-¿Qué haces? -Peter alzó una ceja.

El guardián más pequeño alzó una mano, pidiendo silencio, y el albino obedeció. Luego, después de que unos minutos de incómodo silencio, se escucho un ruido entre los árboles, y mientras todos buscaban el origen del sonido, apareció una criatura.

Pero no una normal, era un dragón. De escamas verdes como esmeraldas, y púas y picos decorando su cuerpo. Además, claro, de unas magníficas alas en la espalda de este.

Mientras Peter, Connor, y Mika miraban al animal con la boca bien abierta, este los miraba con un gruñido a punto de salir de su garganta.

"¿Por qué me has llamado, guardián de la luna?" Se escuchó una voz masculina, y el gran animal se giró hacia Tom, quien se veía casi ridículo con el dragón tan grande frente a el.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Azgardh. -Esta vez, a comparación de otras, el ojiazul no estaba asustado, y su mirada era serena y sería.

Mientras tanto, los demás guardianes estaban mudos. Ninguno de ellos había visto a un dragón antes, menos a uno tan... Grande.  
A excepción de Luna, claro.

Luna se limpió las lágrimas y miro el gran dragón sin sorpresa alguna. Por su parte ella solo miro la Luna y bajo la mirada avergonzada, podía sentir el regaño viniendo desde aquel satélite natural de la tierra.  
Connor se acerco a la pequeña y siguió mirando el dragón, estaba por hablar pero prefirió guardar silencio.

-Tenemos un problema. -Dijó Tom.

El animal se enderezo, y volvió a mirar al pequeño con su mirada sería.

"Estoy en deuda con la luna eternamente" Azgardh miró a Luna y agachó la cabeza. "He dado mi palabra de que respondería a los guardianes cada vez que me llamarán. " Se giró de nuevo a Tom. "Sólo que nesecito saber cual es su problema para brindarles mi ayuda."

-Victoria Saficee, heredera de Nicholas St. North ha sido secuestrada.

"Si ella tiene el carácter del antiguo líder de los guardianes, debe de haber sido difícil que la capturaran..."

-Lo se, pero ella estaba herida...

Mientras el dragón hablaba con Tom, Peter susurró a Connor: -¿Estaba herida?. -Connor asintió, al igual de sorprendido que el peliblanco. -¿Cómo rayos lo supo el pequeñín?. -El mayor no tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que Tom continuo hablando.

-...Y lo hizo salvando a Luna.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Azgardh se giró hacia la albina.

Luna agacho la mirada.

-S... Si... -Murmuro, casi no se le escucho. Sus cabellos le cubrieron el rostro y no hizo nada para quitárselos de encima, solo dejo su mirada fija en el suelo. A Connor le entraron una grandes ganas de abrazarla y cargarla pero se contuvo, sabia que aquello que Luna había hecho había estado mal. El castaño volvió su mirada al dragón y al pequeño Tom.

"Si la heredera de North hizo algo tan valiente para salvar a la luna, creo que "Luego, se enderezó y abrió sus alas lo más que pudo, luciendo su gran presencia." Y creo que ya se la razón con la que me llamaste, guardián de la Sabiduría."

-Transporte. -Asintió Tom con una sonrisa.

"No creo poder llevarlos directamente a la guarida de... Black." Azgardh sacudió su cola y sacó un poco de humo por su nariz. "Pero podría acercarlos lo más posible"

-¿Pero por que no vamos volando, nosotros? -Peter seguía confundido. -Podemos ir volando nosotros...

-Pero llamaremos menos la atención.

"Exacto." Dijo Azgardh "Su energía estará cubierta, será casi imposible que las pesadillas los noten." Luego, el gran dragón verde se pudo en el suelo y posicionó su cola a modo de escalera, y Tom se subió a la espalda del animal.

-¿Vienen?

Mika se encogió de hombros y se puso los googles sobre los ojos. Montó en la espalda del dragón y le hizo señas a Peter de subir.  
Connor miro a Luna quien seguía en el suelo y suspiro, se acerco a ella y la cargo. Luna lo miro sorprendida y luego se abrazo a Connor del cuello.

-Bien, vámonos -Connor también subió a la espalda del dragón-. ¿No vienes Peter?

Peter dudó un poco. Tomó su cayado entre las manos, y por último se unió a los demás, un tanto dudoso.

"¿Eres el heredero de Jack Frost, cierto?" Azgardh giró la cabeza para ver al peliblanco."¿Guardián de la diversión?"

Peter asintió.

"Sube entonces a la cola. Suponiendo que quieras jugar un poco mientras volamos. " El dragón lo miró un poco más, mientras Peter se subía inseguro entre dos espinas de la cola, que servían como silla de montar. Luego, tomó impulso y se posicionó para el vuelo. "Próxima parada, Polo Norte"

* * *

Pitch grito furioso hacia sus pesadillas las cuales se encogían llenas de miedo.

-¡Era la albina! ¡LA ALBINA! -Reclamo mirando a las pesadillas quienes se encogieron al escuchar el grito de su rey y tenían entre sus manos a Victoria quien se sostenía con fuerza gracias sus piernas y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona. Estaba débil a causa de su herida pero aun así fingía estar en perfectas condiciones. Victoria rió y Pitch la miro furioso se acerco a ella y la obligo a levantar el rostro tomándola bruscamente por el mentón.

-Al parecer tus pesadillas heredaron tu poco ingenio, ¿eh? -La chica alzó una ceja, y volvió a reír.

Una de las pesadillas le dio una bofetada a Victoria.

-Más respeto a tu rey -Hablo con una voz distorsionada que no dejaba ver si era la voz de una mujer o de un hombre. Pitch le hizo la seña de que retrocediera con una mano y la pesadilla retrocedió bajando el rostro en modo de respeto.

-Victoria... -Pitch chasqueo con la lengua-. Igual de idiota que Nicholas... -Pitch rodo los ojos y se alejo de Victoria yéndose a sentar sobre su trono-. Sabes, eres una chica muy hermosa y no creo que valga la pena matarte... -Victoria lo miro con despreció-. Por que no consideras unirte a mi, después de todo me falta una reina y además... El mundo creería en ti ¿Anhelas eso verdad?

Victoria se levantó con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Reina? Esa técnica no te sirvió antes, Pitch, y no te servirá ahora. -Ella se cruzó de brazos, y le sopló a un mechón de cabello que tenía en la cara. -¿Recuerdas, como tus planes fallaron antes? Bueno, fallarán de nuevo. -Luego, giró la cabeza a los lados, buscando. Su atención dejo de estar en Pitch. -Ahora, ¿Puedes darme mi ballesta? Estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.  
Unas pesadillas sisearon, pero Pitch las calló con un movimiento de mano.

-Bien, rechazaste mi oferta... Te dejare ahora con vida, pero lamentaras esto -Pitch crujió los dientes y alzo su mano-. Llévensela.

Las pesadillas de Pitch obligaron a Victoria a retroceder y la encaminaron a una parte oscura dentro del gran palacio. Se podría decir que el calabozo.

Ya sola, la joven se acurrucó en la parte más alejada de su celda, y cerró los,ojos, dejando que una pequeña lágrima se le escapará de los ojos. Luego, sacudió la cabeza, y apretó los labios.

-Todo sea por Luna... -Murmuró, para sí. Apretó su herida con una mano, y dejó salir un pequeño gemido. -Desearía que Conmor estuviera aquí... -Suspiró, y luego se paró de su lugar, decidida a buscar una,forma de escapar del lugar, pero cuando asomó su cabeza por las rejas, unas pesadillas estaban custodiando la entrada. Victoria tuvo una idea. -¡Hey, tu! -Las pesadillas la voltearon a ver. -¿Dónde esta mi ballesta? No pienso irme de aquí sin ella, ¿Sabes?

La pesadilla se acerco un poco a Victoria.

-No se por que dices que te iras, estas detrás de unos barrotes irrompibles -Le contesto el guardia-. Tu ballesta esta bien custodiada...  
Victoria refunfuño algo.

-Bueno, les diré lo que pasará. Los noqueare a todos ustedes. Luego, veré la forma de salir de aquí (los demás guardianes deberían de estar en camino), y tómate mi arma, y me iré de este apestoso lugar.. -La pesadilla se acercó mas, hasta estar justo frente a ella. - Pero lo repito, no me iré de que sin mi ballesta. Me tarde en conseguirla, y es algo muy preciado para mi. Donde. Esta. Mi. Ballesta.

La pesadilla no contuvo reírse y miro a Victoria de pies a cabeza.

-Eres una chica -Se burlo logrando encender la furia de la valiente mujer-. No te diré donde esta tu ballesta

-¿Ah no?... -Victoria frunció el ceño...

* * *

-¿Ya casi llegamos? -Pregunto Mika abrazándose a si misma por el frío.

"No falta mucho" Azgardh asintió con la cabeza. "Estaremos el los límites del territorio de la luna en diez minutos."

Mika bufó, y se abrazó todavía más.

El viaje había estado largó. Llevaban unas tres horas de viaje, hablando lo menos posible, y limitandose a observar el paisaje. Los únicos que habían abierto la boca en varias ocasión es eran Tom, y Azgardh, hablando de cosas que sólo entenderían el guardián de la sabiduría, y un dragón de miles de años.

Pero quien no había emitido sonido algunos era Connor,y Peter se percató de ello.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes compañero -Contesto de la manera más cortada que pudo. Luna le tomo de la mano a Connor y lo obligo a verla a los ojos, Connor sonrió fingidamente y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

Peter suspiró, luego torció el gesto y miró a todos con mirada divertida. Hasta Azgardh estaba temblando de frío. -Se nota que soy Jack Frost. -Murmuró. Luego, le hizo señas a Mika para que fuera con el, y se acercó a Tom.

-Oye, pequeñín.

-Que no me llames...

-Lo se, lo se. Que no te diga así... -Le cortó el , dirigió una mirada a Mika. -Tienes un hacha, Mika, como ahora no esta Victoria, nesecitas enseñarle a Tom como usarla.

Mika acomodo su guja sobre sus hombros.

-Aaaaah ¿Yo por que? -Pregunto haciendo una mueca graciosa pero inmediatamente se encogió cuando una ventisca le recorrió la espalda.

-Simple. -Peter se encogió de hombros. -No esta Victoria, Luna no sabe, Connor esta... -Sacudió la cabeza.- No esta muy disponible, y yo sólo tengo que lanzar rayos con mi cayado. -Señalo el objeto del que hablaba. -Creo que tu guja seria lo más... Parecido a un hacha. -Cerró los ojos e hizo una cara de superioridad. -Además, me la debes. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijimos que haríamos una competencia, y quien acabara con más pesadillas podía hacer que la otra persona hiciera lo que el ganador quisiera? Yo gane, y supongo que con esto estaríamos a mano...

Mika abrió su boca para intentar justificarse o algo parecido pero nada se le venia a la mente. Peter sonrió burlonamente frente a su compañera.

-Pff... Esta bien, esta bien -Dijo rodando los ojos y girándose para ver a Tom-. ¿Traes tu hacha?

Tom mostro la blanca hacha que estaba sobre sus manos.

-Bien... para empezar, la estas agarrando mal... -Mika con un movimiento hizo que su guja se hiciera solo un pequeño palo el cual colgó sobre su espalda y comenzó a darle pequeñas indicaciones a Tom enseñándole como debía usar un hacha, se posicionaba a su lado y le decía de que manera debía usarla y como atacar. Peter se recargo sobre su cayado mirando a la chica enseñarle al pequeño.

"Llegamos" Azgardh aterrizó con un leve sonido.

El polo norte había cambiado mucho.  
En primera, no había nada de nieve.  
Si, hacia frío, pero la nieve estaba totalmente desaparecida, dando lugar a un paisaje de tierra negruzca, y troncos de árboles muertos.  
También, las nubes eran grises, y la luz de luna no aparecía, dando un aire todavía más oscuro al lugar.  
La única luz que había, era una que producía levemente el cabello de Luna.

-Bien... este lugar es tétrico... -Aseguro Mika.

-El polo Norte... -Luna suspiro-. No lo recordaba así...

-¿Estuviste antes aquí? -Pregunto Mika al instante y Luna negó con la cabeza.

-No, en las memorias de MiM esta este lugar cuando aun estaba cubierto de nieve...

-Bien... Luna es rara... -Murmuro Mika inflando un poco sus mejillas, luego su mirada se concentro en el enorme y bien custodiado castillo de Pitch.

-¿Ese es el castillo? -Pregunto Connor. Apenas Tom asintió comenzó a correr hacia el.

-¡HEY, ESPERA! -Mika estaba por ir tras el cuando la cola de Azgardh le detuvo el paso a Connor y lo obligo a retroceder.

"Alto, es peligroso entrar así"

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Peter alzó el cayado. -Necesitamos un plan...¿Tom?

-Ok... -El nombrado suspiró. -En primera, nesecitamos quien vaya por Victoria. Dos de nosotros. ¿Mika, Connor?

-Cuenta conmigo -Dijo inmediatamente Connor mientras que Mika solo se encogió de hombros. Su habitual "si".

-Luego, alguien tendría que ir por la ballesta de Victoria. De eso me encargaré yo.

-La ballesta, claro... -Murmuró Peter. Luego, se giró hacia Tom. -¿Por qué tu? Yo puedo...

-No. Yo conozco el interior de ese lugar al derecho y al revés. Se como llegar a la armería, donde seguro tienen la ballesta... Además, necesitamos distracción, y estoy seguro de que Pitch te haría más caso a ti que a mí. -El albino asintió, no muy convencido. -Luna, tu te quedarás con Azgardh. Sería la mejor manera de ponerte a salvo.

-Pero...

"Cierto. " el dragón enseño los dientes, mirando hacia el castillo. "Las pesadillas no tienen oportunidad contra mi."

-Vendremos por ti cuando traigamos a Victoria. -Tom le sonrió. - Después, sólo tendríamos que subirnos a Azgardh, e irnos a casa.  
"Los estaré esperando aquí, pero no me acercaré más de donde estoy ahora."

-Bien ¿Qué esperamos? -Connor se volteo hacia Luna-. Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería...

Luna se quedo en silencio y luego asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Connor se acerco a ella y le beso la frente.

-Vámonos.

Todos tomaron sus armas y comenzaron a alejarse, listos para salvar a Victoria. Pero bien se podría decir que en aquel castillo aun les esperaban sorpresas.

* * *

**Continuara... (?)**

**Aqui Kisa! (De nuevo)**

**Si... tarde... Pero ya esta en la red, queridos lectores! Saben una cosa, después veré con Coraline si subimos el capitulo cinco u hoy, o mañana. Como un extra por todos nuestros retrasos... ¿Que dicen?**

**En este capítulo, aparece Azghard! AMO ESE DRAGÓN :3 **

**xD Pero buuueeeeennnnoooo. ¿Que pasará con Victoria? ¿Como entraran al Castillo? ¿Saldran de ahi con una persona menos... o una mas? Quédense pendientes para el próximo capitulo de... ¡Golden Age!**

**Reviews (Alimento para el alma!)**

**The Mystery Girl 245 : Tu teoria es correcta, amiga mía. Ese Pitch es un hijo de... Hijo de Jude Law (?)**

**NUCICO : Las palabras "Noble" y "Heroica" describen muy bien a Victoria... Bienvenida al fandom de Peter! :3 Y actualizaremos cada lunes y viernes (O bueno... cada que podamos :/)**

**Nerea Infante: Cada que ponen un review, le ponemos tu nombre a un mono. (Puede que no salga en la historia.. pero un mono de color tiene tu nombre! No es genial?) Y veras si la salvan o no el el próximo capitulo...**

**Feliz hoy!**


	6. Dentro del Castillo

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

La primera parte del plan era la de infiltrarse dentro del castillo, lo que lograron gracias a una entrada que parecía abandonada en la parte más antigua del lugar. Esta consistía en un túnel grande, que daba a un lugar más oscuro que el castillo en sí. Luego, hasta al final del túnel, había una habitación llena de muebles y objetos cubiertos por una sábana, y por último, unas pequeñas escaleras que daban a una entrada secreta. Ya adentró, Tom les dió indicaciones a cada uno de los guardianes.

-Bien. -El pequeño se frotó las manos. -Peter, si vas por la parte izquierda, llegas a algo parecido a la... "Sala común" van a haber muchas docenas de pesadillas. -Peter asintió. -Has ruido, o algo. Y luego, ya que vayan detrás de ti, corre hacia la izquierda, y en un pasillo habrá una habitación de puerta roja. Por ahí llegas a los antiguos talleres de los yetis. Has que los juguetes sean tus aliados. -El albino sonrió, y se paró con su cayado en los hombros. Luego, sonrió a los demás guardianes, y con un movimientó rápido, se subió en su cayado, y usándolo como una especie de patineta, se fue hacia el lugar indicado por Peter. -Mika, Connor. -Los nombrados se giraron hacia Tom. -Vayan por la derecha, y habrá un pasillo con varias habitaciones. Elijan la última puerta, (¿de color negro) y entren. Deben de haber pocas pesadillas, ya que todas están yendo tras de Peter.

Efectivamente, los tres guardianes tuvieron que esconderse de un grupo de pesadillas quienes habían hachado a correr en la dirección de la sala común.

-Luego, sólo rescaten a Victória. Yo iré por la ballesta, y nos veremos todos afuera. -Tom tomó su hacha, suspiró y se giró hacia una puerta que tenía frente a el. -A la de tres... Uno... Dos...

Connor no espero siquiera el 3 antes de salir corriendo. Mika corrió tras de el casi cayéndose por la forma tan atropellada en que su compañero se había ido.

-¡Connor! -Le susurro tan bajo como pudo la chica a Connor, el no hizo caso y siguió por el largo pasillo hasta que por fin dio con la puerta negra. La abrió de par en par y casi cae por la escaleras que iban en picada hacia abajo de no haber sido por Mikaela que lo tomo de la camisa y lo hizo retroceder.

Ambos se miraron un momento y asintieron con la cabeza, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a los calabozos, parecía no haber nadie en aquel lugar.

-¡Victoria! -Ambos llamaban a la chica tan bajo como podían para evitar ser descubiertos. Mika iba siguiendo derecho, siguió sin darse cuenta que en alguno de los oscuros pasillos Connor había desaparecido.

-¡Victoria! -Volvió a mencionar la güera hasta que por fin escucho un leve murmullo-. ¡Victoria! -Ella siguió aquel murmullo y la encontró, era Victoria, estaba recargada sobre una pared sosteniéndose con una mano su herida y algunas pesadillas en el suelo noqueadas-. ¡Victoria! ¡Aquí estas!

Mika abrazo a Victoria pero esta gimió y al instante la chica se separo de ella.

-Ups, lo siento...

-¿Mika? -La joven también sonrió, sosteniendo su herida,-¿Dónde esta Connor?

-Justo detrás de mi -Mika sonrio señalando con su pulgar detrás de ella pero al ver la cara de confusión de Victoria se giro para buscar a Connor y al no encontrarlo hizo una mueca-. ¡Ay por el amor a Manny!... Habrá que irlo a buscar ¿Estas en condiciones? -Victoria asintió pero soltó un leve gruñido mientras se sostenía más la herida. Mika suspiro, guardo su guja y se acerco a ella, la tomo del brazo y la obligo a recargarse sobre su hombro.

-Hay que buscar a Connor y rápido...

-Si... -Asintió Victoria mientras ambas comenzaban a buscar entre la oscuridad al castaño.

* * *

Connor estaba perdido en la oscuridad, buscando por todas partes a Victoria y Mikaela.

-¡Mika! ¡Victoria! -Gritaba dando vueltas por el gran calabozo-. ¡¿Donde están?!

Connor siguió caminando con más rapidez.

-¡Victoria! ¡Mikaela! -El pobre se detuvo a descansar sobre una pared-. ¡Chicas!

-Así que... ella te gusta... -Escucho una voz en la oscuridad que al instante hizo que se despegara de la pared y sacara su delgada espada-. Tranquilo conejo -Se burlo la voz-. Realmente ustedes son idénticos y a la vez muy diferentes a los guardianes...

-Sal de donde estés, Pitch -Le ordeno Connor. Pitch rió.

-Sabes, hay algo que me contaron mis pesadillas... algo sobre una Venecia... -Pitch se detuvo y chasqueo los dedos-. ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo la mate!

Connor abrió sus ojos de par en par y tomo entre sus manos la espada con fuerza.

-Maldito gusano escurridizo. -Musito el con los dientes apretados.

-¿Y ahora la estas remplazando con otra? Interesante...

Mientras tanto, suaves gritos de : "¡Connor!"Por parte de Victoria Y de "¡Maldita sea, Connor! ¡Ven acá!" Por parte de Mika se escucharon en la distancia.

-¡Cállate! -Le ordeno Connor entre dientes-. ¡Yo jamás remplazaría a Venecia!

-¿De verdad?... -Pitch rió-. ¿Por que no se lo dices a Venecia?

-¡¿Qué?! -A Connor le pareció un insulto tan grande aquello, Pitch se estaba burlando de el.

-De verdad que la gente puede ser tan estúpida... -Pitch rió nuevamente-. Busca a tu izquierda, luego sigue derecho y encontraras una gran sorpresa...

-¿De que hablas?

-Venecia... Venecia... -Susurro Pitch antes de irse. Connor se quedo mirando un momento su izquierda y luego miro su derecha que era donde provenían los gritos de las chicas. Apretó con fuerza los puños y corrió a la izquierda, la duda ganaba más en ese momento cuando se referían a Venecia. Su antigua prometida, quien había muerto al iniciar la edad oscura.

Corrió y corrió por donde Pitch le había indicado y llego a una celda completamente oscura. Trago amargamente y escucho como la cerradura se abrió... El entro a la celda y escucho unos pequeños gemidos de mujer... Pero aquella voz se le hacia tan familiar... Creía saber quien era...

-¿Co-Connor? -Pregunto la voz de aquella chica. Connor se quedo helado al escuchar aquella voz tan suave y dulce.

-¿Ve... Ven...? -El tartamudeo al verla. Era una mujer de cabello largo, rojizo y ojos peculiarmente verdes, una cara blanca llena de pecas. Estaba algo sucia y parecía que no había comido en mucho tiempo-. ¿Venecia...? Termino de poder pronunciar el nombre de la chica...

* * *

-¡¿Dónde rayos se metió ese tarado?! -Mika se quejo cruzándose de brazos. -No lo se... -Murmuró Victoria, mirando hacia ambos lados. -Probablemente ya salió del castillo, o se fue con los demás... ¿Dónde están, por cierto? ¿Y cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-Tom llamo a un dragón de nombre... Adan... Adhanhar... Ah, solo se que empieza con A... -Mika se rió por lo bajo junto con Victoria-. Tal vez lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí...

Ambas se giraron cuando escucharon los gritos de Connor.

-¡Mika! ¡Victoria! -Se escucho a lo lejos y cada vez más cerca.

-¡Es Connor! -Mika sonrió y espero a que Connor llegara. El mencionado comenzó a aparecer de entre las sombras cargando en sus brazos a Venecia, Mika y Victoria miraron sorprendidas a la chica, no la conocían ¿Quién era?

Venecia oculto su rostro tras el pecho de Connor y este se acerco para darle un beso en la cabeza. Victoria, mientras tanto, no le dio mucha importancia a ese gesto.

-¿Dónde la encontraste? -Ella se respondió a si misma. -Pitch... -Susurró con rabia. Luego, se dio la vuelta. -Hay que salir de aquí...Pero no me iré de aquí sin mi ballesta. ¡Llevo preguntando por ella todo el día!

-Tom iba a ir por ella, los encontraremos afuera...

-Hay que salir de aquí, ya -Dijo Connor, Mika asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Vamos!

* * *

Mientras tanto, Peter y Tom estaban en un apuro. Estaba en un lugar que parecía la sala del torno, pero no había ni puertas ni ventanas. ¡No siquiera sabían como habían entrado ahí! Al parecer, entraron por una puerta que se supone era de la salida, y aparecieron dentro de la habitación. Y cuando se giraron para salir... La puerta ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos? -Peter alzó una ceja.

Mientras tanto, Tom estaba muy asustado. - No deberíamos estar aquí...

-¿Por qué lo dic...?

Una voz los interrumpió, detrás de ellos.

Pitch Black.

-Miren quienes cayeron en mi trampa... -Pitch estaba a solo unos metros de ellos-. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Luna? -Pregunto sonriendo-. Tenia ganas de conversar con ella...

Peter lanzó una rayo con su cayado hacia el rey de las pesadillas, pero este desapareció y volvió a aparecer a la izquierda de ambos guardianes.

-¿Qué quieres, Pitch? -Le gruño el peliblanco.

Tom intentó cargar la ballesta con una flecha, pero no encontraba como hacerlo.

Pitch rió y desapareció para después reaparecer a lado de Tom.

-Bu... -Dijo el logrando que el pobre Tom saltara del susto. Pitch se carcajeo-. Ustedes deben de saber que quiero -Dijo-. Estoy seguro que el pequeñín lo sabe.

Tom tragó saliva. -No... No soy un pe-pequeñín...

-Oh ¿De verdad? -Pitch le sonrió maliciosamente y Peter se puso frente a Tom-. Oh... Jack Frost... -Dijo el alzando la vista para lograr mirar a los ojos al albino.

-Pitch Black...

Peter escupió ese nombre como veneno, y Tom estaba temblando tras del albino.

-Tengo que reconocer que me sorprenden... -Pitch escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda-. Entraron a mi castillo, burlaron a mis pesadillas e incluso Connor salvo a alguien querido... -A esto ultimo le agrego una sonora y siniestra carcajada-. Realmente eres difícil de subestimar, cerebrito -Dijo refiriéndose a Tom-. Y tu mi querido Peter también eres una caja llena de sorpresas.

-¿A qué te refieres con que salvó un ... ser querido? -Demando saber Peter. Pitch rió de nuevo. - ¿Qué le hiciste a Connor, Pitch?

-¿Y ... qué le hiciste a Vi... Victoria? -Murmuró Tom, enseñando tembloroso su hacha de hueso.

-Tranquilos mis pequeños niños... No les hare nada -Pitch se dio vuelta mientras reía-. Aun... Solo tengan cuidado con la pequeña Luna, nunca se sabe que le podría pasar ¿Verdad?

-No dejaremos que nada le pase a Luna, ¿Cierto, Tom? -Este asintió. -Y no podrás acercarte a ella ahora.

Pitch comenzó a reír, y luego desapreció, dejando oscuridad en lugar de el. Peter y Tom se pusieron espalda con espalda, y luego, el ojiazul le murmuró a su compañero : -Creo que se como sacarnos de aquí. Pero necesito que me des tiempo.

Peter asintió. -Muestrate, Pitch.

Pero nadie respondió... Solo había silencio...

Ambos se quedaron cayados hasta que escucharon el relinchido de un caballo. Un corcel de las pesadillas que salió de entre la oscuridad e iba directamente a atacarlos.

Peter le lanzó otro rayo con su cayado. Pero en lugar de desintegrares, como normalmente lo hacen las pesadillas, se partió a la mitad.

-¿Pero qué...? -Y entonces, cuando el albino destruyo la pesadilla que había surgido de la pesadilla... Salieron otras dos.

Se escucharon más risas de Pitch.

-Están en mi castillo ¿Recuerdan? -La voz de Pitch parecía provenir de todos lados.

Aparecieron más pesadillas las cuales miraban fijamente a Peter y Tom.

-Aquí termina todo para ustedes... Sandman, Jack Frost...

* * *

-Mika, dijiste que estarían aquí.

Los guardianes se encontraban reunidos ya afuera del castillo, donde estaban Luna y Azgardh esperándolos. Pero ni Tom, ni Peter estaban ahí.

-Tom dijo que estarían aquí -Replico Mika mirando a todas partes.

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar por ellos... -Connor se interrumpió cuando Venecia tomo su mano y lo miro preocupado. Luna miro un momento a Venecia y pareció que había arrugado la nariz para después voltearse hacia Azgardh. Victoria por su parte rodó los ojos.

"Probablemente siguen dentro." El dragón miro el castillo.

-Siguen dentro. -Confirmó lVictoria. -Iré yo por ellos... -A pesar de que la joven estaba herida, sentía la necesidad de ir ser ella quien los sacara del lugar. - Sólo necesito un arma...¿Connor, tienes una pistola que me prestes...?

-Hey, Victoria, estas muy herida -Connor se separo de Venecia y detuvo a Victoria-. Tu te quedas aquí -Le dijo tomándole de los hombros. Victoria, por primera vez, se soltó de Connor de una manera muy brusca.

-Voy a ir a buscarlos... -Dijo ella, intentando ocultar su dolor en la herida, luego, mientras el chico no miraba, tomó una de sus pistolas y la escondió en el bolsillo de sus jeans. - Tu quédate aquí... Tienes que cuidar a Venecia...

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo entre todos. Nadie hablaba, y lo únicos en parecía importar era la cara de confusión de Connor, y la de determinación de Victoria.

"Realmente eres la heredera de North, pequeña. " Azgardh rompió el silencio. "Pero no puedes ir tu sola."

-Bien, Mika,¿ te parece volver ahí adentro?

Mika suspiro.

-Bien, iré a cuidarte -Mika sonrió-. No puedo dejar que nade te pase.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a irse. Connor las miro un momento y se giro hacia Venecia.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí ¿Si?

-¿Que pasara contigo? -Pregunto Venecia tomándolo de las manos. Connor paso su mano por la mejilla de la chica y le dio un beso, un dulce y suave beso.

-Tranquila, voy a estar bien... -El le dedico una cálida sonrisa-. Debo rescatar a mis amigos.

Venecia asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y Connor se giro para alcanzar a las chicas, al alcanzarlas detuvo a Mika.

-Mikaela, quédate a cuidarlas -Le dijo.

-Pero...

-No digas nada y solo quédate con ellas ¿Si? -Mika suspiro y regreso con las demás-. ¿Por que tu actitud tan ruda Victoria? -Pregunto estando con ella ya a varios metros lejos de los demás.

Ella no contesto. -Entraremos por donde salimos. ¿Aún recuerdas como ir al calabozo? -Tenemos que empezar a buscar desde ahí...

Connor suspiro al escuchar su respuesta y presintió que Victoria en realidad tenia celos pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Tenemos que entrar por un pasadizo secreto y subir al castillo -Respondió-. ¿Estas segura de estar bien? -Pregunto mirando su herida.

-Segura... Ahora, ¿Dónde esta ese pasadizo?

* * *

Una pesadilla derribó a Peter, dejándolo inconsciente. Tom gritó su nombre, y corrió hacia el, pero Pitch lo detuvo.

-Hey, cuidado pequeñito -Pitch se acerco a el lentamente y Tom retrocedía asustado-. Sabes... se bien que tu sabes casi todo... ¿Cierto?

Tom no pudo más que asentir. Luego, tomó el hacha para lanzársela al hombre, pero se le resbaló de las mano, y calló a medio centímetro del pie de Pitch. Este rió, negando levemente con la cabeza.

-Tom, Tom, Tom... -Pitch se acerco al pequeño-. Tu sabes algo que no puedo dejar que sea descubierto... No ahora... -Pitch lanzo arena negra sobre Tom-. Cada que intentes hablar de ella tus labios se cerraran, nadie más que tu sabrá la verdad.

El intentó quitarse la arena de la cara, pero esta ya había sido absorbida por su piel.

-Duerme bien, pequeñín. -Los ojos de Tom se hicieron cada vez más pesados. -Nos veremos pronto...

* * *

-¡Connor! -Gritó Victoria, señalando unas siluetas en el piso. -¡Son ellos!

Efectivamente. Peter y Tom, tirados en el cayado, la ballesta y la pequeña hacha a su lado. El primero totalmente noqueado, y el segundo revolviendose nervioso, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos cerrados. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

-Rápido, hay que sacarlos de aquí -Connor tomo a Tom y lo miro quien seguía llorando y con esa mueca de miedo-. Pesadillas... -Murmuro. Victoria estaba por cargar a Peter, pero la herida se lo impedía así que Connor, como pudo, tomo a Peter y lo cargo en su hombro derecho, mientras que Tom iba en el izquierdo-. Salgamos de aquí ¡Ya!

Vanessa asintió. Luego, tuvo una idea.

-Voltea a Tom hacia mí.

-¿Qué...?

-Hazlo.

El castaño lo hizo, un tanto confundido. Ella puso sus manos, frente a la cara del chico, y de estas salió un humo de color blanco, espeso, y de olor dulzón. Rápidamente el pequeño dejo de llorar, y de agitar se nerviosamente, pero la pesadilla seguía ahí.

-¡Vámonos! -Connor rápidamente a Tom y Peter y junto con Victoria salieron del castillo tan rápido como pudieron.

Al llegar con los demás montaron en Azgardh y se fueron del polo norte.

-¿Están bien? -Pregunto Luna mientras se acercaba a Peter y le tocaba suavemente las mejillas. Mika asintió mientras acomodaba a los dos chicos sobre el lomo de Azdgardh para que no cayeran.

Connor iba junto con Venecia sin dejar de abrazarla y la chica lo abrazaba a el con ternura. Victoria intentaba ignorar aquellas escenas mientras tomaba con fuerza su herida.

-Siéntate, Victoria -Le pidió Luna mientras inspeccionaba su herida. Victoria accedió y estuvo de aquella manera hasta llegar de nuevo al gran árbol de Tom.

Pero aun faltaba más por venir.

* * *

**La rescataron! Bendito sea Manny...**

**Kisa here! Again! (Al parecer, sere la que se encargue de publicar los capítulos xD)**

**¿Que les pareció este capi? ¿Interesante? ¿Horrible? ¿Nos daran flores? ¿Nos lanzaran tomates?**

**Diganlo en un review! :D**

**(Por cierto... A ese Tom le pasa de todo...)**

**Y antes de irme...**

**¿Quien es Venecia?**

**Reviews...**

**The Mystery Girl 245 : Esa expresión de "Hijo de Jude Law" es ahora una de las que le digo a mis amigas todos los dias xD. Y bueno... gracias a tus rezos (?) salavaron a Victoria! *Coff**Coff*CONNORIA*Coff**Coff**COFF***

**Nerea Infante: :D Y lo lograron! YEIH!.**

**NUCICO: Creeme, yo también odio a Pitch...Y no, no son pareja. Solo se gustan... (Bueno... puede que Vic este un tanto enamorada...) Connoria! GRACIAS!**

**Feliz hoy a todooooooossss!**


	7. Venecia

Al regresar al gran árbol. Connor no espero ni un segundo para atender a Venecia, ya que estaba herida de algunas partes de su cuerpo. La chica se había mantenido callada durante toda la estancia en el lugar y a pesar de ser una chica con un rostro que reflejaba paz y ternura a Luna no le inspiraba confianza. -¿Quien es ella? -Pregunto Luna a Victoria mientras ambas se sentaban en uno de los sillones de la sala del globo. Connor estaba con Venecia en uno de los cuartos atendiéndola y Peter y Tom seguían desmayados en sus respectivos cuartos.

-Ella es... -Victoria sacudió la cabeza, tragó saliva, y miró a los ojos de su amiga. -¿Connor te ha contado alguna vez la historia de su vida?

Luna negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con unos ojos muy brillantes y se acomodaba para escuchar lo que Victoria tuviera que contar. Ella era MiM, cierto, pero no lo sabia todo, como Tom, tan solo conocía algunas pequeñas e importantes cosas.

-Bueno... -La joven se acomodó el cabello. -Ne se sí soy la persona indicada para contártela.. Pero dadas las circunstancias... -Se giró a ver el gran globo, recordando las palabras del chico. -Fue hace mucho tiempo...

Y entonces, Victoria comenzó a relatar:

-Connor Kentin Jackman. Ese era su nombre en su vida humana. Nació en Singapur, para después ir a Estados én, el era un creyente de corazón, al igual que todos los guardianes...

Al llegar a Estados Unidos, la conoció. A... A Venecia. -Señalo las escaleras, refiriéndose al cuarto donde se encontraban ella y Connor. -Parece que ambos se enamoraron... Y quedaron comprometidos... Pero comenzó la guerra... La edad oscura comenzó. Pitch persiguió a todos los creyentes que había, para poder matarlos. Al parecer, Pitch encontró a Connor, y a Venecia... Y la... La mató.

Connor se alzó en armas contra Pitch, después de eso. Y murió en batalla, salvando la vida de un niño pequeño... Pero lo que no... Entiendo... Es ¿Que hace Venecia aquí, si ella se suponía estaba muerta?

-¿La prometida de Connor? -Luna alzo la mirada al escuchar las pisadas de Connor y Venecia, quienes iban bajando por la gran escalera.

-¿Segura que estas bien? -Le pregunto tomándola de la mano.

-Si Connor... -Ella sonrió tímidamente-. De verdad estoy bien. -No sabes la falta que me has hecho -Le dijo en un pequeño susurro que fue oíble para Luna. La pequeña rodo los ojos y se abrazo al brazo de Victoria.

La joven, al verlos, se paró de un salto, y los miró incómodamente. Un poco nerviosa, se giró hacia ellos, y guardó silencio. Venecia le sonrió.

-Hola... ¿Victoria? ¿Cierto? -Pregunto acercándose a la nombrada. Luna se cruzo de brazos y se paro junto a Victoria.

-Si. Victoria Saficee, líder de los guardianes. -Ella tragó saliva, e hizo lo que mejor hacia: Actuar. -Connor me ha contado mucho acerca de ti. -Eso último lo hizo con una sonrisa, y con una pose relajada. Que parecía totalmente natural. Le tendió su mano. -Un gusto conocerte.

-Y tu debes ser la pequeña Luna -Dijo sonriéndole a la nombrada. Luna hizo una reverencia de ballet, con el ceño fruncido. -Un gusto, Venecia, soy Luna Elle... -Ella miro desafiante a Venecia sin perder ese toque educado y hablo-. Hija de Connor... -Connor dio un respingo por un momento y Venecia la miro muy sorprendida. Victoria tuvo que intervenir dándole una ligera palmada en el brazo.

-Oigan... ¿Saben donde esta Mika? No he sabido de ella, y no se dónde podría estar... -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dijo que... que iria a la sala de videojuegos para relajarse un poco -Dijo un poco nervioso Connor e inmediatamente abrazo a Venecia por la cintura para intentar hacer que ella olvidara lo que Luna había dicho.

-¿En la sala de juegos, eh? Bien, ella siempr... -Hubiera terminado de decir una frase graciosa, pero un aleteó la interrumpió.

-¡Tom ya despertó! -Benjamín estuvo a punto de estamparse contra la pierna de Victoria. Ya después, dio unos respiros, y repitió la frase. -Tom ya despertó.  
Luego, el pequeño mono miró con horror como Venecia se acercaba a el viéndolo con ternura, casi como si de un tierno perrito se tratase.

Benjamín corrió aterrado detrás de las piernas de Luna y Venencia solo retrocedió avergonzada.

-Tranquilo Ben -Le dijo Luna al pequeño mono acariciando su cabeza-. Es... ¿Amiga?... De Connor...

-Lo siento... -Dijo bajando la cabeza-. Tiene mucho que no salía de aquella prisión...

-Tranquila, esta bien -Connor le aparto los cabellos del rostro.

-S...Si...-Benjamín intentó hacerse el valiente. Parecía no haber mucha diferencia entre Tom y Ben en el caso de sus miedos. -No te preocupes...

-¿Entonces el pequeño ya despertó? - Victoria quizó romper la tensión.  
-Eh.. Si. -El monito pareció recordar por lo que habia venido. -Al parecer, tiene un tobillo torcido, pero nada grave... Pero creo que no podrá caminar en un tiempo...

La joven dio una palmada con sus manos. -¡Vamos a verlo, entonces!

* * *

En cuanto subieron lo encontraron sentado sobre el borde de su cama. -¡Tom! -Luna se lanzo al chico con una sonrisa-. ¡Despertaste! ¿Cómo te sientes? Victoria fue la segunda en entrar a la habitación seguida de Connor y después Venecia.

-No tengo nada grave. -Dijó el, encogiendo se de hombros. -Además de mi tobillo... Debería tener más cuidado al correr, la próxima vez.

Victoria le dió un abrazo. Luego, lo tomó de los hombros con una gran sonrisa. -Amigo mío, te debo una. No podía dejar a mi ballesta en ese oscuro lugar. -Luego, hizo una mueca de asco.

Todos rieron.

-¿Por qué le tienes tanto apreció a tu ballesta? -Tom le devolvió la sonrisa. -No nos has contado su historia aún...

-Eso es un secreto. -La joven le dio unas palmaditas a su ballesta, colgada de su hombro. -Es asunto confidencial.

-¡Oh! -Luna se colgó de ella en su brazo-. ¿Algún día la escuchare? -Connor negó con la cabeza varias veces mientras sonreía, al ver a Venecia tan insegura se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura. Venecia sonrió levemente. -¿La escuchare Victoria? ¿Si? -Seguía pidiendo Luna.

Ella se rascó el mentón, divertida. -Tal vez... Pero no hoy. -Le guiño un ojo. -Cuando sea un momento adecuado...  
Todos volvieron a reír.

-¿Peter aún no ha despertado? -Preguntó Tom.

-No lo se... -Luna se encogió de hombros-. Iré a verlo -Ella sonrió para bajar de la cama y salir de la habitación, pero al pasar a lado de Venecia rodo un poco los ojos logrando que la pelirroja bajara la mirada.

"¿Que le sucede?" -Se pregunto Connor al verla actuar de aquella manera tan deseducada, y más viniendo de Luna. -Iré a ver a Peter -Dijo Connor como excusa para hablar con la albina respecto a su comportamiento-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-No, supongo que me quedare por aquí -Dijo Venecia temiendo perderse en la gran casa. Connor asintió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para salir detrás de Luna.

-Luna... -Connor intentó seguirle el paso a la nombrada, pero no giraba la mirada para verlo.

Ella no contesto.  
-Luna...

Siguió sin contestar.

-¡Luna! -El castaño la detuvo poniendo un brazo delante de ella.

-¡¿Mande?! -Pregunto parándose repentinamente y quitándose algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro.

Connor, que no esperaba esa reacción, paró un segundo. Luego, al ver que no decía nada, Luna apartó su brazo, y siguió caminando.  
El chico reaccionó y volvió a alcanzarla. -¿¡Qué fue eso!?

-¡¿Qué fue que?! -Pregunto girándose hacia Connor y cruzándose de brazos. Connor solo suspiro y miro a Luna de forma paternal, como cuando un padre esta por regañar a su hijo.

-Luna, fuiste muy grosera con Venecia ahí adentro. -Sacudió la cabeza y se corrigió. -Fuiste muy fría con Venecia... Sólo quiero saber ¿por qué? Ella es muy buena persona... Muy cercana a mi... ¿Po que te portaste así con ella?

-Mira Connor -Ella puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y suspiro. Parpadeo varias veces y siguió hablando-. Se bien quien es aquella dama tan... cercana a ti y tengo dos razones para darte, la primera: No me inspira confianza y la segunda: Me agrada mas Victoria... ¿Dónde quedo lo que me dijiste esa noche?

Connor se quedo callado sin entender, Luna rodo nuevamente los ojos.

-Te lo recordare -Dijo ella-. "Te aseguro que Victoria algún día será tu madre"...

Connor se quedo callado al escuchar eso. Luna espero su respuesta. Pero esta no llegó. Luna suspiró, y se paró frente a la puerta de color naranja frente a ellos. -Llegamos.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, Victoria, Venecia, Tom y Benjamín se habían quedado en la extensa habitación del pequeño. En lo que cerraban la puerta, Tom se acomodó los lentes, y miró a la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que aún no se conocían. Ella dió un paso al frente.

-Tu eres Tom -Dijo con inseguridad-. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Tom asintió con la cabeza. -Soy Venecia -Se presento-. Mucho gusto...

-¿Ve..venecia? -Los ojos del rubio se abrieron a más no poder, su mano empezó a temblar.  
-Tom, ¿Estas bien? -Victoria fue rápidamente a socorrer al pequeño.  
Este pareció que tenía ganas de abrir la boca y decir algo, pero sus labios no se abrían de la impresión. Su piel se pusó pálida, y fingió una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Es..estoy bien. Ho-holala.. Vene..cia... 9/26

Venecia solo retrocedió. -¿Seguro que estas bien Tom? -Pregunto Ben inspeccionándolo junto con Victoria. Tom asintió levemente con la cabeza y miro a Venecia. 9/26

-Nunca he estado mejor... -El pequeño intentó pararse, pero soltó un pequeño gemido por su pie.

-Cuidado -Ben lo ayudo a sentarse nuevamente-. Tienes el tobillo roto Tom, no podrás caminar por unos días.

-¿Puedo revisarlo? -Pregunto Venecia acercándose. Ben asintió con la cabeza y Venecia se agacho mientras revisaba el pie de Tom-. Voy a mover tu tobillo, si te duele demasiado me avisas ¿De acuerdo? -Tom asintió. Ella comenzó a mover el tobillo del pequeño de forma circular y Tom soltaba algunos gemidos o simplemente apretaba los dientes. Luego de eso Venecia examino el tobillo y se paro-. No es tan grave -Dijo ella sonriendo-. En unos dos o tres días ya podrás mover tu tobillo sin problemas. Pero por lo mientras guarda reposo. 9/26

-Si.. Claro.. -El asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego, todas las miradas se dirigieron a el.

-¿Estas seguro de que estas bien? -Preguntó Victoria con una ceja levantada.

-Si... ¡Si! Si, si, si, si... Sólo necesito.. Eh... Descansar... ¡Exacto! -Dijo el, asiendo señas para que se fueran. Ellos obedecieron. Ya que la puerta de su cuarto estuvo cerrada, el pequeño suspiró, y se tocó la frente, murmurando para sí. -Esto esta mal, muy mal... -Luego, comenzó a registrar los libros de su estantería con los ojos. -¿Dónde estaba ese libro de contra hechizos...?

* * *

-¿Luna? ¿Connor?

-¿Peter? -Luna estaba mirando al albino directamente a los ojos mientras el estaba acostado, los cabellos de Luna le caían en la cara-. ¿Estas despierto?

-Ahora si... -El albino se sentó en su cama, estiró los brazos, y dio un largo y prolongado bostezo. Luego, sonrió. - ¿Ya es primavera?

Luna se rió. -No tonto -Ella lo abrazo-. Me tenias preocupada. Peter se quedo un momento sorprendido por la acción de Luna pero luego le respondió al abrazo. -¿Estas mejor? -Pregunto Connor cruzado de brazos y recargado sobre la puerta del cuarto.

-Como nuevo, pajarito. -Al ver que el castaño hacia una mueca, el menor se rió y le quitó importancia a su comentario con una mano. Connor negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, sonriendo. Peter frunció el ceño. -Pero hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Qué rayos pasó después?

-¿Después de que? -Pregunto Luna sentándose a su lado.

Negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no se había dado a entender bien. -¿Qué paso después del castillo? No estoy seguro que paso después de... De... Ni siquiera recuerdo como me desmaye... -El encarno una ceja. -No creo que me haya dormido en medio del castillo de Pitch sólo por que tuviera un poco de sueño...

-Lo más seguro es que alguna pesadilla te haya atacado o algo por el estilo -Respondió Connor-. Pero lo importante es que te rescatamos a ti y a Tom.

-Y a Venecia -Dijo Luna rodando los ojos y haciendo una mueca.

-¡Luna! Luna solo le mostro la lengua. Connor frunció el ceño.

-Perdón, pero ¿quien es Venecia? -El peliblanco se paró de la cama y comenzó a buscar su cayado. 9/26

-Mi... Prometida -Dijo captando la completa atención del albino, Luna arremedo a Connor de manera divertida y luego hizo una mueca. Connor suspiro. 9/26

-¿Desde cuándo tienes prometida? -Peter se paró en la cama, cayado entre los hombros. -No Victoria era tu nov... -El castaño lo interrumpió. 9/26

-Victoria y yo nunca hemos sido novios -Le dijo de mala gana poniendo una mano al frente-. Venecia es mi prometida desde antes de que yo renaciera. La rescate del castillo de Pitch.

-Es una aburrida pelirroja -Murmuro Luna mirando a la ventana.

-¡Luna! -Le volvió a gritar Connor.

-Iré a algún lugar donde poder bailar ballet -Dijo ella saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Si me buscan estaré por ahí practicando puntillas. Termino para salir de la habitación y azotar la puerta.

-...

-Creeeoooo que te dejo.

-Cállate.

El albino se encogió de hombros y flotó hasta la entrada. -Por cierto, ¿Y el pequeñín? ¿Esta bien?

-Solo tiene lastimado el tobillo, si quieres verlo esta en su habitación -Respondió mirándolo.

-Lo haré. -Peter señaló el pasillo con el dedo pulgar, al ver que Connor no se movía. -¿Te quedarás ahí parado, o harás otra cosa?

-Iré a ver a Venecia -Dijo saliendo del cuarto junto con Peter.

No pasó mucho, hasta que encontraron a Victoria, Venecia, y Mika en la sala del globo. Desde lejos, parecían estar hablando de algo. Peter hizo cara de asco. -Platica de chicas...

Ellas se giraron a verlo.

-¡Peter! -Mika se alegro al verlo y corrió a darle un fuerte abrazo que casi lo dejaba sin aliento. -Yo también estoy feliz de verte Mika... -Dijo con dificultan intentando tomar aire. Venecia por su parte solo se acerco a Connor.

-¿Connor? -Dijo ella, sonriendo al verlo.

-¿Que sucede? -Pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa y pasando su mano por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

-Me siento un poco mal... -Ella murmuró, bajando los ojos. -Luna...

-Tranquila... -El la tomo por el mentón subiéndole la mirada-. Hablare con ella ¿De acuerdo?

Venecia negó con la cabeza. -Quiero... Quiero ser yo quien hable con ella... -Dijo tímidamente.

Connor la miro sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te llevo con Luna...

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y la buscaron un momento hasta encontrarla en una pequeña sala donde Luna estaba bailando ballet al ritmo de una suave melodía. Venecia le hizo señas a Connor de que se fuera y este asintió dejando solas a las dos chicas. Venecia entro al cuarto y miro un momento a Luna. Ella dio algunos giros con los ojos cerrados, hizo un Split y después se paro de puntillas terminando en una bella pose. Venecia comenzó a aplaudir levemente haciendo que la albina saltara.

-Hola, Luna. -Saludo la pelirroja tímidamente.

-Hola Venecia -Regreso el saludo Luna apagando la música.

-Bailas hermoso. -Halagó la pelirroja, sonriendo. -¿Dónde aprendiste a bailara así?

-En mi casa, vengo de una familia real, mi tutora me enseño a bailar ballet y tocar guitarra -Respondió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se amarraba los listones de sus zapatillas de ballet-. Aun así, muchas gracias, eres muy amable -Le dijo de la forma más educada que había podido.

-Bueno, yo tocó el violín. -Venecia se acercó aún más a ella. -No se sí te interesaría aprender como...

-No, muy amable de tu parte querida Venecia -Luna se paro con rapidez y retrocedió-. Estoy bien así... -Ella sonrió levemente, si no decía nada era por su educación y por Connor.

Venecia asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno... Sólo me gustaría conocerte más... Podríamos llegar a ser amigas. -Ella sonrió cálidamente.

A Luna comenzaba a cansarle la presencia de Venecia pero seguía sonriendo. -Podríamos conocernos -Le dijo dando algunas esperanzas para la pelirroja-. Pero no esperes que seamos amigas, no me mal interpretes, pero no te conozco muy bien y, no es por ser maleducada, pero no me inspiras la confianza suficiente.

-Si... -Venecia sonrió, un poco decepcionada. Luego, abrió la puerta de la sala. -Adiós, Luna... .

* * *

-No la llevaras ahí.

-¡Si! ¡Tiene que verlo!

-¡Que No!

-¡Si! ¡Dile, Victoria!

-¡No! ¡Dile, Victoria!

La joven castaña clara estaba siendo atacada por las peticiones de Connor y Peter. ¿La razón? Peter quería que fueran a su museo. Cada vez que el albino conocía a alguien nuevo, la emoción de que esta persona conociera su museo era enorme, y hacia todo lo posible por que fuera. Pero esta vez, la "persona nueva" era Venecia, y aunque ella todavía no había hablado en el asunto, Connor y Peter estaban peleando se para ver si la llevaban o no. Claro que antes necesitaban la autorización de la líder, y la pobre no podía estar ni diez minutos sin que alguno de los dos se le acercase.

-¡No vas a llevar a la pobre a ese lugar! -Le grito Connor cruzándose de brazos-. ¡Se asustaría! ¡Díselo Victoria! -El miro a la nombrada buscando su apoyo.

-¡Claro que no! -Argumentó Peter, señalando a la pobre Victoria con su callado. -¡Díselo ,Victoria! ¡Mi colección no asusta!

Fue Mika quien los calló, por alivio de la castaña clara.

-¡Por amor a Manny! ¡Cállense de una vez por todas! -Grito callando a ambos. Connor abrió nuevamente la boca y Mika lo señalo-. Vuelves a decir algo y te juro que te golpeare -Connor cerro su boca. -Parecen espíritus recién levantados -Dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Son unos bebes...

-Gracias... Mika. -Victoria se levantó y se cruzó de para regalarlos a ambos. Señaló al albino. -Peter, no puedes estar decidiendo por otras personas, si nos quiera sabes si quieren venir.

-Si.. Perdón, Victoria.

-Connor, -Señaló al castaño. -Sabes que el museo de Peter es... Interesante, y tampoco puedes prohibirle algo a alguien sin siquiera saber su opinión.

Connor bufo cruzándose de brazos y asintió con la cabeza. Mika suspiro y miro a ambos guardianes. -Y hablando de... Venecia ¿Dónde esta? -Pregunto mirando a todas partes, pero nadie contesto.

* * *

**HOLAAAA!**

**¡Coraline02 reportándose! Yo se que me extrañaban ewe (?)**

**En fin! respondamos reviews!**

**NUCICO: ¡Claro que hay un fandom de Peter! Aún no abierto... PERO LO HAY! xD bienvenida! Hahaha**

**Nerea: Si, es una ciudad en Italia, pero me gusto ese nombre para el personaje xD**

**Bueno... nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Recuerden que por cada review Peter les manda un beso! *Grito de fangirls* (?)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Ganando confianza

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

Venecia por su parte, como era de esperarse, se había perdido por entre el gran árbol buscando una forma de regresar por lo menos donde estaba Luna.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte Venecia... -Se dijo y entro a un cuarto esperando haber entrado a un cuarto que la llevara con Connor, pero no, había entrado en el de Tom.

Toma la miro un momento después de haber dado un brinco. Venecia retrocedió al verlo y ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

-No te acerques... -Tom le apuntó con lo más cercano a el, una pluma de escribir. El pequeño estaba sentado en una silla, con una pila de libros a su lado.

-Tranquilo... No te voy a hacer daño -Dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Ah.. ¿Si? -Tom tragó saliva. -Entonces que haces aquí...

-S-Solo me perdí -Dijo ella intentando sonreír-. Estaba con Luna e intente regresar con Connor pero no se como llegue aquí... Lo lamento...

El pequeño la miró, un poco más tranquilo. Luego, suspiró y la miró más atentamente. Ella dio un paso atrás, incómoda.

-Eh.. Si... -Tom se arrimó más en su silla, y tragó saliva. Su mano temblaba ligeramente. -Tengo una pregunta para ti...Venecia...

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunto Venecia mirando los libros que Tom tenia sobre las piernas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte cual es el animal favorito de Connor? -Le dijo, alzando una ceja.

-... -Venecia se quedo callada un momento-. ¿Por que me preguntas eso? -Dijo un poco desentendida.

-Es que.. Le estoy... Haciendo un regalo de cumpleaños. -Venecia abrió la boca para replicar, pero Tom corrió a justificarse. - ¡Si, lo se! ¡Faltan dos meses para su cumpleaños! Pero... Me gusta... ¿Estar prevenido? -El sonrió nerviosamente.

Venencia miro un momento a Tom y asintió.

-Desde pequeño a admirado las aves, sus tres primeras favoritas eran el gorrión dorado, los cuervos y los halcones -Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Interesante... -Tom apretó los labios. -¿Quieres que te lleve con ellos?

-No creo que puedas caminar -Dijo borrando su sonrisa-. Tan solo dime como regresar con ellos y listo.

-No... -Tom chasqueó los dedos, y frente a el, aparecieron dos muletas de madera. Había aprendido un nuevo truco mientras leía. -Te acompaño... Quiero ir a ver como se encuentran.

-Esta bien -Ella se acerco a Tom-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias. -El pequeño tomó las muletas, y a,nos comenzarón a caminar hacia la sala del globo, sin hacer mucho ruido. Ya cuando no faltaba mucho camino, Tom habló de nuevo. -Así que... ¿Gorriones dorados?

-Si... -Respondió sonriendo levemente.

-Bien... ¿Y cuál es su color favorito?

-Creo que era el azul y el verde... Nunca supe realmente cual era con exactitud cual era.

-...Oye, ¿Le gusta cocina?

Venecia miro el techo un momento.

-Que yo recuerde no, bueno, eso creo. Pero había días en que el preparaba la comida en casa -Ella rió recordando aquellos momentos.

-Si... -Para este entonces, ya ha iban llegado a la puerta de la sala del globo. -Antes de que entremos, ¿Puedo decirte una cosa?

-Claro Tom.

-Estas en mi casa.. -El pequeño abrió la puerta. -Te descubrí. Hagas lo que hagas, no te acerques a Luna.

Ya antes de que Venecia dijera otra cosa, el pequeño abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey, pequeñín! -Con el saludo de Peter, todos notificaron la presencia de los chicos.

Venecia sacudió su cabeza y se acerco a Connor.

-¿Como te fue? -Le pregunto abrazándola. Venecia negó con la cabeza y el castaño suspiro-. Tranquila, hablare con ella...

Mientras, Peter comenzó a flotar alrededor de Tom.

-Oye, ayúdame a convencer a Venecia de que vallamos a mi museo. ¿Sabes? Encontré una vaca con dos cabezas... ¡Dos cabezas! ¿Puedes creerlo? Es tan...

-Si, si... ¿Me podrías hacer un favor, Peter. -Le cortó Tom.

-Dispara.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no te separes de Luna.

El albino alzó una ceja -¿Y eso por...?

-Hazlo. -Tom tragó saliva. -Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Entendido.-Luego, Peter se acercó a Venecia, con Connor refunfuñando por la presencia del albino. -Oye, Venecia... Tengo un museo, ¿Sabías eso?

-¿De verdad? -A Venecia pareció que le había llamado la atención lo que el albino había dicho y este sonrió ampliamente.

-Si... Y te quiero invitar. -Peter hizo una súper sonrisa. -¿Qué dices?

-No lo se... -Ella miro a Connor y este solo la miro fijamente esperando que dijera que no-. Pero la verdad si me gustaría ir...

-¡Vamos! -Peter tomó su cayado, y se lañó al frente, como si quisiera encabezar una marcha.

-Espera... -Victoria los interrumpió. - Iremos... Pero Tom. -Se dirigió al nombrado. -Me preocupa tu tobillo...

Este le quitó importancia con la mano... -Puedo caminar bien...

-Pero no volar. -Tom no había pensado en eso.

-¿Aquí sigue Azghard?

Mika se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que estaba afuera descansando -Contesto Connor.

-Bien... Ahora tienes transporte. -Peter se están impacientando. -¿Qué esperan? ¡Vámonos!

Y entonces, el albino salió volando por la ventana, gritando:

-¡Una carrera a Nueva York, Mika!

-¡HEY! ¡ESO ES TRAMPA! -Grito para salir detrás del chico.

Connor se rió al verlos correr de esa forma y tomo a Venecia de la cintura.

-Agárrate fuerte -Le susurro al oído logrando que la chica riera ya que eso le provocaba cosquillas.

-Esperen ¿Y Luna? -Pregunto Venecia mirando a todas partes.

* * *

Victoria acompaño a Tom al patio, donde efectivamente se encontraba el gran dragón verde. Rápidamente alzó la cabeza al verlos.

"Buenos dias, Victoria, Tom."Se dirigió al pequeño" ¿Te encuentras bien?"

-Sólo tengo el tobillo lastimado, nada grave.

"Me alegro." Luego, sacó una nube de humo por la naríz y extendió las alas. "¿Adónde van? Vi a Peter, y Mika saliendo disparados hacia el norte."

-Íbamos a ir al museo de Peter. -La joven castaña se acomodó el cabello.

-Azghard... -dijo Tom, nervioso. -Se que ya no estamos en peligro, pero...

"Nesecitas que te lleve por que no puedes volar ,¿Me equivoco?" El dragón se acercó al pequeño. "Sube, yo te llevaré."

-...Gracias. -Tom obedeció, y fue a sentarse en el cuello del dragón. Victoria subió con el.

-Próxima parada, El museo de Peter.

* * *

Los primeros en llegar fueron Peter y Mika (oviamente.). Llegaron ambos sudorosos, y cansados. Pero llegaron justo al mismo tiempo.

-Te..Te gane...-Dijó Peter. Ambos hablaban entre bocanadas de aire.

-No... No es ver... ¡Verdad! -Dijo Mika tomando el aire-. Llegue por un pelo antes que tu...

-¡Ha! -El albino tuvo que apoyarse en su cayado para no caer al suelo. -Eso... Eso crees tu... ¿Eh?

Mientras ambos discutían llegaron Connor y Venecia, seguidos de Victoria y Tom montados sobre Azghard.

-¡Gane yo! -Dijo Mika recargándose sobre sus propias rodillas y tomando aire.

-Ganaron ambos, punto -Dijo Connor suspirando. Venecia miro el lugar a su alrededor muy asombrada.

-¿El punto es que llegamos, no? -Victoria bajo del dragón, tocando el piso muy levemente.-Peter. Eres el único que sabes como entrar a tu museo...

-¡Oh, si! Vengan...

Llegaron a un lugar que tenía las luces apagadas. Era un callejón sin salida. Mientras caminaban, empezaron a tragar saliva.

-Oye, Pete... -Tom se acercó a el. -¿Enserió es aquí tu entrada?

-Siiip. -Luego, se acercó a una pared, y la señalo. Luego, señaló a Luna. -Las damas primero.

-¿Enserió es aquí? -Victoria encontraba absurdo que su museo fuera un callejón sin salida.

-Aunque usted no lo crea... -El albino sonrió... Y atravesó la pared.

Todos miraron un momento por donde Peter había desaparecido. Connor se acerco a la pared y metió su mano, esta atravesó como si no hubiera frente de el.

-Bien... estoy es extraño... -Dijo mirando la pared. La extendió la mano a Venecia y esta se la dio. Ambos atravesaron la pared.

Victoria sacudió la cabeza, se acomodó la ballesta en su hombro, y entró también.

Tom miro a los lados un momento y al sentirse tan solo entro con rapidez.

El museo de Peter, no era nada más ni nada menos que el museo de Riplay. Un lugar destinado a las cosas más curiosas, extrañas y insólitas de todas.

Así que cuando entraron, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Oigan! -Mika entro rápidamente-. ¡Me dejan olvidada allá afuera! -Se quejo-. Casi me pierdo en la calle.

Peter dio una fuerte carcajada.

-Espera... ¿Por qué tu entrada es una pared? -Tom estaba confundido por ese detalle.

-Verás, hay dos museos. -Peter comenzó a guiarlos entre varios pasillos. Podían ver mucho monos de colores llenado de un lado para otro, trayendo cosas muy extrañas. -El que yo muestro a los humanos... Y mi colección. Mi colección es secreta... Y además, le quise dar un toque dramático a mi entrada... Un toque... Literario. Ya sabes...Harry Potter...

-Entonces la hubieras puesto en el metro -Dijo Mika mirando a los monos.

-Además, el museo de Ripley para los humanos ahora ya nadie lo conoce Peter -Le dijo Connor encogiéndose de hombros-. Desde que Pitch reina es difícil que alguien pueda ir a algún lugar sin que una pesadilla lo ataque.

El albino, muy indignado, se giró para ver a Connor y le apuntó con el cayado.

-Eso crees tu... -El sonrió, y siguió caminando, dejando a los demás con dudas.-¡Allastor! -Peter llamó al mono amarillo, quien estaba cerca de un rincón, hablando con otros dos. Otro macho de color rojo, y Brittany.

-¡Muchacho! -Los tres monos se acercaron a el, y Allastor fue para saludar al chico, y a los demás. -Buenos días, guardianes.

-¡Peter! -El nombrado estaba a punto de saludar a Brittany cuando ella voló hacia el, y le dió un fuerte sale en la cabeza. -Auch...

-Eso fue por dejar a mi hijo sólo... -Dlla se cruzó de brazos.

-Brittany, tranquila. -El mono rojo apartó a la indignada madre de el albino, y se dirigió a los guardianes. -¡Bienvenidos a Riplay!

-Chicos, el es Robert. -Presentó Peter. -Esposo de Brittany, y comandante de mis tropas...

-Mucho gusto Robert -Connor se presento.

-Hola -Mika estaba muy distraída como para presentarse apropiadamente mientras miraba a todas partes-. Quiero tocar... -Murmuro mirando las extrañas cosas que llevaban los monos, ella sabia que Peter se molestaba si tocaban sus cosas sin preguntar y a ella le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

-Connor... -Venecia se acerco al castaño-. ¿Dónde esta Luna?

-¿Luna? -Connor proceso la pregunta de Venecia y se golpeo el rostro dándose cuenta de que la había dejado en el gran árbol-. ¡Luna!

-Rayos... -Peter tragó saliva. -Y si... ¿Vamos por ella...?

-No será necesario -Luna estaba detrás de todos cruzada de brazos y con una cara indignada. Ben estaba sobre su hombro. Soplo a un cabello que le caía en la cara y miro a todos-. Azghard tuvo la amabilidad, como buen caballero, de ir por mi y traerme. Gracias por tener en cuenta el no olvidarme -Dijo mirando a Connor fijamente.

Connor se movió en su lugar nerviosamente esperando que Luna le quitara la mirada de encima pero ella simplemente no lo hacia.

-Bueno... ¿Mika? -La chica volteó, congelada en la posición a puntó de tomar un patito de piedra que tenía un mono distraído. -¿Que haces?

-¡Nada! -Ella escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro-. Solo estoy viendo las cosas.

-... -Peter mantuvo la mirada con ella, mientras Mika sonreía, nerviosa. -...¿Quieres ver mi colección?

-¡Si! -Contesto emocionada.

Venecia se paseo mirando a los monos que llevaban las cosas entre sus manos, muy asombrada por cierto.

-¿Te dan miedo? -Pregunto Connor intentando ignorar la mirada de Luna. Venecia negó con la cabeza.

-¡Al contrario! -Dijo sonriendo-. ¡Me sorprende ver cosas como estas!

Peter miró a Connor y alzó varias veces la cejas, como diciendo "¿eh, eh, eh?" Este rodó los ojos.

-¡Vámonos! -Peter los condujo a una gran puerta, de color dorado, que había unos cuantos más pasillos más allá. Luego, señalo el lugar son una sonrisa. -Están a punto de presenciar...

Mika lo interrumpió.

-Si, si, si, como sea -Ella se adelanto y abrió la puerta. Entro rápidamente por esta y Peter le lanzo una mirada furiosa. Luna rió al ver a Mika hacer eso.

-Esto es...

-¡Increíble! -Peter terminó por Tom, cuando vieron el interior.

Y para que sepan, ahí adentro estaban las cosas más increíbles que pudieras imaginar. Perros de tres cabezas, puercos voladores, gallos-gallinas, Águilas-dragones, Elefantes rosas, Rinocerontes del tamaño de un ratón... y animales de tamaños y colores totalmente anormales.

También, plantas carnívoras (de carne humana), Flores cantoras, palmeras movedizas...

Si existía algo extraño, estaba en el museo de Peter.

Connor se detuvo apunto de vomitar al ver una vaca de dos cabezas y miro el techo.

-Por Manny... -Susurro dando un largo suspiro-. Odio este lugar... Este lugar es...

-Esto es increíble -Dijo Venecia mirando algunos animales de diferentes colores-. ¡Jamás imagine ver una jirafa de color negro!

Peter se acerco a ella entusiasmado.

-¿Enserió te gusta? -Además del orgullo en la voz del albino, se podía ver la emoción típica de un niño en Navidad. Abrió los brazos, y corrió a abrazar a la chica. -¡Te amo! -Connor bufó.-Tranquilo, Romeo.

Todós se hecha ron a reír.

Venecia se rió y le devolvió el abrazo a Peter, luego se separo de el.

-¡Me encanta! -Ella sonrio-. ¡De pequeña siempre quise investigar cosas como estas!

-Aquí vamos de nuevo -Murmuro Connor riendo, cuando aun eran humanos, Venecia siempre hablaba de que encontraría las cosas más extrañas de todas en el mundo-. Pero al final decidiste ser violinista -Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Muy cierto, mi pasión por el violín gano...

-¡¿Tocas violín?! -Mika empujo a Peter quedando frente a Venecia. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza-. ¡Por Manny! ¡Tienes que enseñarme!

-¡Yo también se tocar violín! ¡Y flauta, y guitarra, y piano...!

-..."Y laúd, y órgano... Todo menos la gaita"-Lo interrumpió Tom.- Ya lo has dicho muuuchas veces.

-Bueno... -Peter se paró frente a el con aire de superioridad. -Tambien se cantar...

-Pero no sabes hacer esto -Luna se paro de puntillas y mostro su lengua de una manera graciosa.

-Yo se hacer eso -Dijo Venecia sonriendo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, menos Connor que ya lo sabia. La pelirroja se acerco a Connor y este sonrió poniendo sus manos como soporte para Venecia, ella se recargo sobre estas y se paro de puntas por unos segundos antes de regresar al suelo-. Bueno... la practica la e perdido...

Luna la miro con unos ojos brillantes y muy abiertos.

-Hey, ¿prácticas ballet? -Preguntó Peter, divertido.

-Hacia muchas cosas en realidad...

-Árabe, ballet, jazz, pintura, cocina, antropología, violín... -Dijo Connor por ella pero luego se callo-. Recuérdame que más querida...

Venecia rió.

-Canto, actuación y un poco de escritura de poesía.

-¡Wow! -Luna la miro sorprendida y se acerco a ella-. ¡Haces demasiadas cosas!

-Hacia -Le corrigió con una sonrisa-. Hace mucho tiempo deje de practicar todas esas cosas.

-Oye... -Peter se acercó a ella, y le dijo en "susurro", destinado a que todos lo oyeran. -Aqui entre nos... deberías enseñarle actuación a Tom. Apesta en eso, y yo creo que le sería útil...

-¡Hey!

Venecia se rió al igual que todos. Ella miro a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentía que al fin comenzaba a agradarle a todos.

Miro a Luna quien era con quien quería llevarse mejor.

-Oye Luna... -Ella se agacho hacia ella-. ¿Te gustaría que un día tu y yo practicáramos algún baile?

-¡Claro! -Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras ambas hablaban de eso, Connor las veía con una sonrisa, y Peter intentaba que Mika no tocara todo, Tom se acercó a Victoria.

-Oye... Estas muy callada.

-Estoy bien... -Mintió sonriéndole a Tom.

-¿Segura?

Ella asintió y miro el suelo. Tom se acerco a ella y la miro como diciéndole "Se que no estas bien..."

-Es que... -Fingió una sonrisa, y volteó a ver a Tom. -Oye, ¿Por qué no vas con Peter y...?

-Puedes ser muy buena actuando, pero eso no funciono conmigo. -Le cortó el pequeño. -¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, Tom... Nada...

* * *

** W M C A! Pa-Pa rarara ra r A! (?)**

**Hola a todos! A ti, a ti, a ti, ... Y a ti, claro. *Se escucha un grito de "¿Y a mi no?" * No! Porque me caes mal!**

**xD Kisa a vuestro servicio... Y bienvenidos a la sección que yo llamo: *redoble de tambores* **

**¡Perdonenos la vida!**

**Dpnde subimos un capítulo extra para que nos perdonen la vida después de haber subido capítulos súper atrasados. *coff* *coff* *COFF***

**Ehm... Si... Ustedes disfruten el capítulo :)**

**Y tambiheno hemos decidido (Cora y yo) que subiremos tres días a la semana. Martes, viernes y... Bueno... Dejen su comentario, el día con más votos, será el día ganador. :D**

**Llegaron al museo de Peter! Si, a Riplay... ¿No es genVictoreen ía si accedió...No se a ustedes... A mi Venecia no se me hace tan mala persona... Digo yo... Digo yo... **

**Reviews: \O*O/**

**The Mistery Girl 245 : Que bueno que te guste! Nos esforzamos en hacerla especialmente entretenida para los lectores (Eso te incluye a ti :3). Y Peter y Luna... Te dejare en suspenso...**

**Nerea Infante: xD Ya actualizo... :) (Yo también amo esa historia... ¡Vamos Eliott**

**NUCICO: ¡CONORIA! (?) Yo también ame esa frase... Fue obra de Cora xD. Por otra parte, ya se lo dije a Mistery Girl... Suspenso... :O**

**Para despedirme, quiero decir que además del club de Fangirls de Peter (Ya es oficial), también creare el grupo de... ¡Fangirls de Thomas! Digo... Tom... Sólo pueden pertenecer a uno, así que cavan eligiendo... ¡Vamos Thomas!**

**feliz hoy! :D**


	9. El museo de Ripley

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas dentro del museo y Venecia parecía haberse ganado la amistad de los guardianes. Eso para ella y para Connor era algo muy bueno, Peter no dejaba de perseguir a Mika, quien quería tocar todo a su alrededor, Tom solo se limitaba por ver algunas cosas y Victoria siempre era la que se mantenía más callada entre Connor. El castaño al darse cuenta de ello se acerco a la líder para platicar con ella

-¿Todo bien? -Pregunto mirándola con los brazos cruzados. Victoria lo miro un momento y respondió.

-Si, si estoy -La joven sonrió, sin mirar directamente los ojos del castaño, y lo rodeo para irse a caminar hacia otro Connor fue tras ella.

-Victoria, espera -Connor logro alcanzarla en un punto donde solo estaban ambos y la tomo de el brazo para evitar que escapara-. Te e visto muy distante con todos, pero sobre todo conmigo ¿Qué sucede?

-No sucede nada -Le dijo, y se libró del agarre del castaño -Ve con Venecia y has algo, yo estoy ocupada.

-Es eso ¿Verdad? -Connor nuevamente la tomo del brazo pero esta vez la obligo a ponerse contra la pared para evitar que se fuera. La miro a los ojos y suspiro-. Si tienes algo que decirme, Vic, que sea en este mom.. -El no termino de hablar cuando Victoria le lanzo una bofetada con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿¡Problema!? -Dijo, -No es conmigo... ¡Es contigo! Como puedes decirme un día que me amas... Y al siguiente ignorarme por que llegó ella... ¿Deje de importarte tan rápido?

Connor mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mejilla enrojeció y levanto la mirada hacia ella-¿Crees que dejaste de importarme? -El la miro un momento-. ¡¿Crees que me has dejado de importar?! -Las lágrimas brotaron un poco de sus ojos.

-¡Eso parece! ¡¿Sabes!? -La voz de ambos iba cada vez más en aumento.

-¡Disculpa! -El torció la mirada-. ¡Tú más que nadie conoce lo que paso en mi vida humana! ¡¿Como querías que reaccionara al ver a Venecia nuevamente?! ¡¿Como?!

Victoria comenzaba a ponerse roja del coraje.

-¡COMO SI YO HUBIERA TAMBIÉN ESTADO CONTIGO! -Gritó ella.- ¡YA QUE YO SII ESTABA AHÍ! ¡Y SI MICHAELL HUBIERA APARECIDO, NO TE HUBIERA AVENTADO COMO SI NUNCA HUBIÉRAMOS SIDO NADA! -Y con esas palabras, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hecho a correr fuera de la sala.

-¡VICTORIA! -Connor golpeo la pared a su lado con fuerza logrando sangrarse los nudillos y murmuro para el-. Maldita sea... Primero Luna... Ahora ella... -Connor no pudo hacer más que quedarse donde estaba sintiendo la impotencia.

Victoria corrió hasta tirarse junto a una pared en un lugar alejado de donde estaban los demás.

-¿Estas bien? -Escucho a alguien decir y al alzar la mirada encontró a Venecia mirándola preocupadamente.

Victoria se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas e hizo una amarga sonrisa.

-En perfectas condiciones...

-No es cierto... -Venecia se sentó a su lado-. Vic... ¿Vas a contarme que tienes? -Ella le limpió otra lágrima que había logrado escurrirse y le quito un poco de cabello del rostro.

-No es... No es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar. -Murmuró ella.

Venecia suspiro.

-Escuche todo... -Dijo apretando los puños. Victoria la miro.

-Yo...-La castaña no estaba muy segura de que decir. -Sólo... Quiero que sepas que yo no tengo nada contra ti. Siento que eres buena persona...

Venecia abrazo a la castaña y dio un gemido seguido de una lágrima.

-De verdad lo lamento... Desde que llegue aquí solo e causado problemas... Luna, Tom, Connor... Tú... -Venecia se separo de Victoria y se limpió algunas lágrimas-. De verdad que yo no quiero que esto este pasando entre ustedes... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que seguramente te incomode?

-Adelante... -Murmuró Victoria, regresándole el abrazo.

-¿De verdad amas a Connor?

La joven bajó los ojos, y se detuvo un momento, callada. Luego, suspiró.

-Si... Si lo amo... Pero al parecer, el te ama a ti... Y yo sólo quiero verlo feliz...

Venecia miro a su compañera y suspiro con pesadez.

-Victoria... Yo no soy... -Lo que estaba por decir fue interrumpido por el grito de una niñita de unos cuantos años quien corría muy divertida con un muñeco entre sus manos.

-¡ALCANZAME LOUIS! -Grito la pequeña.

-¡Cristal! ¡No deberíamos estar aquí! -Una chica, de unos doce años, pelo castaño y corto, corría detrás de la pequeña.

-¿Dónde esta Louis? -Dijo Cristal, riendo.

-El esta... -En eso, la chica notificó la presencia de Venecia y Victoria. Luego, tartamudeo algo, con los ojos muy abiertos. -Estamos en problemas... -Murmuró.

Cristal se quedo callada y luego se acerco a Victoria y toco una de sus pecas en la cara y comenzó a reír. -¡Tienes una muy linda cara! -Aseguro con una gran sonrisa.

-Cristal... Vámonos... -La chica dijo por un pequeño hoyo de su boca. Tomó a la pequeña con la mano.

-Pero, oye -Ella intento zafarse del agarre de su amiga-. No parecen malas...

Victoria hablo al verlas.

-Perdón pero... ¿Quienes son ustedes?

La chica tragó saliva.

-Mi nombre es Peregrine... Ella es Cristall...

-¡Hola! -Saludo la pequeña con la mano.

-Yo soy Venecia, ella es Victoria -Dijo Venecia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Son hermanas? -Pregunto Cristal girando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Y que hacen aquí...?

Peregrine se quedó callada un segundo, mirando hacia los lados, nerviosa.

-Ve... Venimos a buscar a Peter.

Venecia contestó.

-Somos amigas de Peter, el estaba con otros de nosotros en la sala de su colección privada -Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Son hermanas? -Volvió a preguntar Cristal y Victoria la miro sorprendida. -No... No lo somos...

-Se parecen un poco. -Afirmó Peregrine. Sacudió la cabeza. -¿Saben donde está? Queremos hablar con el...

-¿De verdad? -Inquirió la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules. Venecia volvió a negar con la cabeza-. Oh... Se parecen mucho. Victoria miro a Venecia un momento y luego respondió a Peregrine.

-Te llevamos con el.

-Por favor... -Murmuró ella, y tomó a Cristal en brazos. La pequeña hizo un puchero.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Tranquila, en un momento vamos con ellos -Le dijo Peregrine. Cristal comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su amiga mientras que Venecia y Victoria se levantaron de su lugar. Ambas llevaron a las pequeñas hasta donde Peter se suponía que estaba.

-llegamos -Dijo Venecia sonriéndole a Peregrine.

-¡Peter! -Dijo Peregrine al albino, en cuanto lo vio, dejando a Cristal en el suelo.

Este se giró hacia ellas. Estaba a punto de saludarlas, hasta que una idea pareció aparecer en su mente. -¿Qué formas de presentarse frente a su líder son esas? -Dijo Peter. Su voz llena de un enojo fingido.

-¡Jefe! -Ambas, Cristal y Peregrine, se pusieron en posición de firmes, e hicieron un saludo militar.

-Descansen... -Dijo el peliblanco, y en eso, Cristal se hecho a correr hacia el, riendo feliz. Y Peregrine se acercó también, con una sonrisa-¿Qué hacen aquí? -Les dijo el.

Cristal se lanzo a brazos del albino y rió mientras miraba a su compañera.

-Peregrine dijo que preguntáramos a Peter donde estaban los demás -Dijo la pequeña llevándose un pulgar a la boca-. Nos perdimos.

-Cristal... te e dicho que no te metas el pulgar a la boca -Dijo Peter mirándola con ternura. Luego se giro hacia Peregrine-. ¿Qué paso?

-Hay un nuevo niño perdido. -Le dijo ella-Axxel lo encontró esta mañana.

Peter se quedó unos momentos callado.

-Bueno... Creo ese le tendremos que dar la bienvenida... ¿Qué dices, Cristal?

-¡Si! -Grito la pequeña emocionada. Por un momento Peter había olvidado a todos sus compañeros, quienes lo miraban confundido.

-¿Hay explicación para esto? -Pregunto Mika.

-Si la hay... -Dijo Peter, parándose y abriendo las puertas de la sala.

-Pero creo que primero tienen que ver esto.

Peter condujo a los guardianes a dar unas vueltas por su museo. Pasaron por entré muchos pasillos, muchas puertas, y por fin, llegaron a un gran salón. Un lugar llenó de mantas tiradas en el suelo, juguetes, y otras cosas. Llegaron, y entonces, notificaron que había lago así como un fuerte, hecho con sillas y mantas. Se escuchaban ruidos dentro de ahí, y también voces.

-¿Cómo le pondremos, Louis?

-No lo se... Peter decide eso.

-¡Roberto!

-¡Ese es un nombre horrible, Mara!

-Calla, Gustav. Ella es una niña pequeña...

-Perdón, Axxel.

-¡Chicos! -Gritó Peter, y las voces se callaron en un santiamén- ¡Preséntense!

Y entonces, muchos niños salieron del lugar, e hicieron lo mismo que habían hecho Peregrine y Cristal tiempo antes.

-¡Jefe! Los guardianes estaban estupefactos, Connor fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Y ellos quienes son? -Pregunto al ver a los niños

-Bueno... -Peter señaló a cada uno de los niños cuando decía su nombre. -Marie, de seis años. -Esta era una niña pequeña, pelo rubio amarrado en dos coletas, y ojos azul verdoso. -Gustav, de 10. -Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. -Johny, de 7. -Ojos verdes y cabello negro. -Mara, de dos. -Cabello rubio oscuro y ojos cafés. -Louis, de 12. -Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules. -Y...

-Axxel, trece años. -Se presentó el último. Un chico de pelo rubio y ojos grises.

-¿Y yo? -Pregunto la pequeña Cristal haciendo un puchero mientras daba pequeños brinquitos. Peter rió. -Ella es Cristal, de cinco años. -Cristal sonrió y comenzó a saludar a todos con la mano.-... Y ella es Peregrine.

-12 años. -Respondió ella, sonriendo.

-... -Connor miro a los pequeños. Se sorprendió por un momento al darse cuenta que los veían, eran niños creyentes-. ¿Qué hacen aquí Peter? ¿Tú los cuidas? -Pregunto mirando al albino el cual se puso el cayado en sus hombros y sonrió.

-Son mis protegidos. -Dijo el, sonriendo. Le despeino el cabello a Gustav, y el hizo una mueca de demás niños rieron- Se han quedado solos, gracias a Pitch. Yo los protejo, y les enseño a creer en nosotros.

-¡Somos los niños perdidos! -Gritó Johny.

-Es un juego que hacemos. -Dijo Peregrine, sonriendo.

-¡El es Peter Pan! -Aportó Axxel, señalando a Peter, quien rió un poco.

-Bueno... Niños perdidos -El albino palmeo las manos- ¿Cuál es la novedad?

-Oh… Si... -Axxel se metió al fuerte, y salió con otro pequeño niño en manos- Lo halle mientras patrullaba. Todavía necesita un nombre...

-¡Roberto!

-No... Mara... -Peter negó con la cabeza. - ¿Hoy que día es?

-Jueves. -Dijo Peregrine.

-Entonces... Jace será. Marie se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Jace? -Ella miro al pequeño-. ¡Mejor Jonathan!

-¿Jonathan o Jace? -Se preguntó Peregrine.

-¡Roberto!

-No, Roberto no... -Peter se giró hacia los guardianes. -¿Opciones?

-Joseph, o Robert, o Alec, o Magnus, o Harry, o Paul... -Mika se encogió de hombros.

-A mi no me preguntes, soy malo con los nombres -Dijo Connor mirando a otro lado.

Luna se rió.

-A mi me agrada más el nombre de Jace.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Axxel sonrió.

-Decidido. Jace será. -Peter sonrió. -¿Qué animal será?

-¡Gato, Gato, Gato! -Mara comenzó a reírse. -¡Gatooooo!

-Eso no lo decidiremos ahora. -El albino tomó al pequeño Jace entre brazos.

-¿Animal? -Preguntó Tom, acomodándose los lentes.

-Cada niño perdido es un animal. -Explico Johny. -Yo soy un mapache.

-¡Yo un cisne! -Dijó Marie

-Ardilla. -Dijó Gustav.

-¡Conejo! Salta, Salta. -Rió Mara.

-Yo soy un halcón. -Dijó Peregrine, luego, señalo a Axxel-El es un León.

Cristal sonrió, emocionada.

-¡Yo soy una lechuza! -Dijo riendo.

-Y yo un lobo –Louis sonrió lado.

-Vaya que si eres Peter Pan -Dijo Mika dándole un golpe a Peter en el hombro-. Tú deberías vivir en el gran árbol, no Tom.

-¡No! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos espíritus. Todos rieron.

-Si el es Peter Pan... -Dijó Axxel con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.-¿Quien de ustedes dos? -Señaló a Mika y Luna- ¿Sería su Wendy?

-¡¿Qué?! -Mika se puso roja al igual que Luna. Luna solo miro el suelo muy incómodamente.

-¡Voto por la de cabello blanco! -Louis examino a Luna de pies a cabeza-. Es muy linda ¿Verdad que si Peter? -Louis alzo sus cejas varias veces.

-Eh... -Peter también estaba sonrojado. Luego, intentó desviar el tema.-... ¡Connor es el capitán Garfio!

Todos los niños gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! -Connor se puso rojo... ¡Pero de coraje!-. ¡¿Que dijiste?!

-Si definitivamente es Garfio... -Murmuro Marie entre risitas.

-¡Garfio! -Axxel comenzó a reír.

-Tomhas es Smee

-¡El pequeñín es Smee! -Peter comenzó a carcajeares, y Tom solo puso mala cara.

-¿Jugamos? -Peregrine apenas podía contener su emoción.

-¡Vale! -Luego, el albino se giró hacia Connor, y este tuvo un mal presentimiento. -¡A LA CARGA!

-Yo que tu comienzo a correr -Le dijo Mika antes de que los chiquillos se lanzaran contra Connor.

-¡AAAAH! ¡NO! ¡ALTO! -El comenzó a correr con los miles de gritos detrás de si-. ¡PETER ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-¡Calla, capitán! -Peter se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-Espera... -Johny se paró, y se giró hacia el albino. -Si ninguna de las dos quiere ser Wendy... Que tal si ella. -Señaló a Luna. -Es Campanita y ella -Señalo a Mika. -Es Tigrilla.

Peter se quedó pensando un momento, luego, sonrió.

-¡Hecho! Johny, encantado, siguió con sus compañeros para correr hacia Connor, quien estaba tirado en piso, riéndose por que todos los niños le estaban haciendo cosquillas.

-¡Déjenme! -Rogaba el pobre Connor en medio de las cosquillas-. ¡Ya por favor! ¡Ya!

-¡Smee! ¡Ayúdalo! -Le dijo Mika riéndose.

Tom comenzó a seguirles el juego. La risa de los niños era contagiosa.

-¡Capitán, Capitán! ¿Esta bien, Capitán?

¡SMEE! -Grito Connor comenzando a seguir el juego-. ¡Quítamelos! -¡No lo dejen irse! -Grito Cristal riendo. 9/29

-Ehm... Shu...Shu...-Dijó Tom, entre risas, hacia los niños.

Peter fue hacia un closett que había en una esquina del lugar. Lo abrió, y dejo a la vista disfraces, como chalecos de pirata, vestidos de princesa, orejas de animales, etc. Tomó un sombrero verde con una pluma roja, y se lo puso en la cabeza.

-¡Niños perdidos, busquen su disfraz! ¡Empezaremos el juego!

Todos gritaron de emoción, y fueron a buscar sus orejas, o gorras de sus respectivos animales. Luego, le lanzó a Connor un sombrero de pirata y un garfio de plástico, a Tom un paliacate a rayas, a Mika un tocado de plumas y a Luna unas alas falsas. Luego, pareció dudar un poco, y se giró hacia las dos sobrantes.

-Victoria... Venecia... ¿Qué serán ustedes?

Venecia se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Lo que sea esta bien.

-¡Sirena! -Dijo Marie corriendo con Mara. Peter asintió con la cabeza y se giro hacia Victoria.

-¿Y tu?

-No lo se...

-¡Una pirata! -Dijo Peregrine, sonriendo. Traía en la cabeza un gorro con plumas de halcón. -Puede ser nuestra aliada... ¡enemiga del capitán Garfio!

Victoria guardo silencio. Se giró a ver a Connor, y estuvo un momento en silencio. Luego, se giró hacia Peregrine y sonrió.

-Hecho.

-¡Si! -Dijo ella, y se le quedo mirandola.

-Tu nombre de pirata sería... ¡Flecha de oro!

Victoria sonrió estando de acuerdo con la pequeña. Luna soltó un poco de arena dorada de sus manos y la extendió sobre sus alas. Mika acomodo el tocado de plumas sobre su cabeza, tomo un poco de pintura y se puso dos líneas horizontales sobre sus mejillas.

-Esto... es raro... -Dijo Connor mirando el garfio de plástico-. ¡Son muchos contra nosotros!

-Cállate y empecemos el juego -Dijo Mika mostrándole la lengua.

-Recuérdame que Garfio quiere secuestrar a Tigrilla -Dijo Connor a Tom.

-Bueno... -Peter choco sus palmas y sonrió-. Empecemos...

* * *

**¡Hey! ¡Hola! **

**Coraline02 aquí!**

**Su querida escritora las quiere tanto que subirá capitulo extra hoy *o* (Pero no le digan a Kisa... Por que si no me mata xD hahaha)**

**NUCICO: x'DDD Hahahaha morí, literal, con lo de desgraciado narcisista!**

**Mili-free: Si, incluso a mi me parece extraño que esta viva... Esperemos los capítulos para ver que sucede con los personajes (Me sentí lectora de GA! *u*)**

**The Miystery girl 245: Estoy segura que Tom sabe mucho más de lo que nosotras sabemos xD hahaha Quiero un Tom para mis exámenes y así no reprobar :c**

**Nerea Infante: Lo tendremos en cuenta! ^^ Sábados lleva un voto! Anímense chicas! ¿Qué otro día quieren que actualicemos?**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	10. La tierra de Nunca Jamás

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

-¡Campanita! ¡Campanita! -Una chica con un gorro de plumas en la cabeza, de nombre Peregrine, corría por entré el bosque, buscando a alguien. -¡Campanita!

-¡Hey, espera! -En lugar de encontrarse a Campanita, se encontró con dos chicos. El primero, quien era quien hablaba, era Axxel. Un chico de rubios cabellos y ojos grises. El segundo, Louis, un chico de cabello

castaño, y ojos azules. -¿Adónde vas Pip?

-¿Buscas a Campanita? -Pregunto Peter, quien traía en su cabeza unas orejas y una cola de lobo.

De entre los arbustos salió Cristal con Mara de la mano. Cristal llevaba un gorro de plumas de lechuza y Mara unas orejitas y una esponjosa colita de conejo.

-¡Chicos! -Cristal sonrió-. ¡Aquí están!

-Esperen... Peregrine ¿Por qué buscas a Campanita? -Preguntó Axxel, alzando una ceja.

-Es... Es que... -La chica hablaba entre jadeos. Estaba cansada por la larga carrera. - No esta... Y encon...encontré... Esto...

Todos los niños se quedaron sin aliento al ver lo que tenía la chica entre las manos.

Una bandera pirata.

-Y... Estoy buscando... A Pet...Peter... -Sacudío la cabeza y recupero el aliento.-No esta en el árbol. Pensé que Campanita sabía donde estaba...

-¡Tal vez estén con las sirenas! -Dijo Louis señalando a un lugar entre los arbustos.

-¡Es mala idea ir con las sirenas! -Cristal se adelanto-. ¡Garfio puede estar ahí!

Axxel miro a su compañera y reflexiono.

-Si no esta con las sirenas... Podría estar con los indios... -Dijó el. -o si no estaría con...

-¡Flecha de oro! -Dijeron Peregrine y Axxel al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vayamos con ella! -Dijeron los pequeños.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr para buscar la guarida de flecha dorada.

Llegaron a un gran barco pirata encallado en la arena, parecía abandonado. Los chiquillos miraron el gran barco y Louis silbo una pequeña cancioncita de cuna.

De la proa una pirata de cabello castaño se asomo agarrándose de las grandes cuerdas del barco. Era la pirata flecha de oro.

-¡Flecha de oro! -Grito la pequeña Mara riendo.

-Vaya, Vaya... Los niños perdidos... -Flecha de oro se acercó a ellos, mirándolos sonriendo con los brazos cruzados. -¿Dónde esta Peter, eh?

-Lo estamos buscando -Dijo Louis-. Encontramos esto... ¿Peregrine?

Peregrine mostro a Flecha de oro la bandera pirata que aun traía en las manos.

-¡Debemos avisarle al jefe! -Dijo Cristal-. Y pensamos que estaría contigo.

-No, no esta... ¿No esta en el árbol?

-No -Peregrine negó con la cabeza. -Ya he buscado ahí.

-Sólo falta que el este con el mismo Garfio... -Dijo Axxel, encogiendo se de hombros. -Saben como es...

-¡Miren! -Cristal señalo al cielo y en efectivo por allí estaba pasando Campanita-. ¡Campanita!

La mencionada se freno y miro a los niños perdidos. Sonrió y saludo con la mano.

-¡Campanita! ¿Dónde esta Peter? -Dijó Axxel

Campanita bajo y saludo primeramente a flecha de oro.

-Esta con las sirenas -Dijo ella*-. Me dirigía hacia allá.

-¡Vamos, entonces! -Dijó la joven pirata.

Todos asintieron, y siguieron a Campanita.

* * *

-Y entonces... ¡Levante mi espada! Y ... el "valiente Capitán" comenzó a lloriquear como un bebé.

Las sirenas rieron.

-¡Peter! ¿Crees que podrias contarnos nuevamente la historia de como Garfio perdió su mano? -Pregunto una de las sirenas de cabello pelirrojo, llamada Venecia.

Peter rió.

Campanita llego volando al lugar.

-¡Peter! -Saludo a su fiel compañero. Peter se giro hacia Campanita y sonrió.

-¡Hey! ¡Campanita! -El chico comenzó a flotar a unos metros del suelo. -¿Qué hay?

-¡Peter!

-¡Peter!

Los cinco niños perdidos llegaron corriendo al lugar, alarmados.

-¡Chicos! -Peter sonrió. -Llegan justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de contar la historia de com...

-¡Mira! -Peregrine le enseño la bandera. -¡Piratas!

-¿Piratas? -Dijó el, rascándome el mentón. -Así que llegó el capitán a visitarnos, ¿eh?...

-¡Peter! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo Gustav y Johnny llegando al lugar.

-¡Tigrilla! ¡Es Tigrilla! -Dijo Gustav moviendo las manos rápidamente.

Johny tenía unas orejas de mapache en su cabeza, y un antifaz negro hecho de pintura para cara. Gustav, en cambio, tenía unas orejas cafés de ardilla, que hacían juego con su cabello y ojos del mismo color.

-¿Tigrilla? -Peter dio una vuelta en el aire, cerca de Venecia. Las demás sirenas viéndo a los niños recién llegados. -¿Qué hay con Tigrilla?

-Garfio la secuestro... -Termino Gustav. Todos los niños perdidos hicieron un respingo de asombro tapándose la boca.

-¿Secuestrada? -Peter aterrizó en el suelo. -¿Para qué la querría secuestrar?

-No lo se... -Dijó Johny.

-¿Y si fue idea de Smee? -Pregunró Peregrine.

-No lo creo... -Musitó el chico, acomodándose la pluma roja de su sombrero. -...Pero creo que tendremos que rescatar a Tigrilla, ¿no lo creen?

Todos los niños gritaron un -¡Si!

-¿No nesecitamos armas...? -Preguntó Axxel.

Flecha dorada saco un reloj de una de sus bolsas y sonrió.

-Garfio es muy testarudo -Afirmo Campanita-. Creo que solo necesitaremos una buena distracción y listo...

-Déjenme eso a mi. -Peter sonrió, y compartió con los niños perdidos una mirada traviesa.

* * *

-Eh... Capitán... Yo no lo cuestiono, Capitán... Claro que no lo cuestiono... Lo respeto mucho... Pero quiero preguntar... ¿Por qué secuestramos a Tigrilla?

-Calla Smee -Garfio se paseaba por la proa de su barco con Smee tras el-. Ella sabe más que nadie donde esta el escondrijo de Peter Pan... Hare que hable para poder encontrar a ese pequeño mocoso.

-Eh... Si, capitán. -Smee, nervioso, se giró hacia Tigrilla, quien tenía la boca bien cerrada, y no estaba dispuesta a abrirla. -Lo siento, señorita Tigrilla... Se que no es común que el Capitán la secuestre... Pero... Al parecer... Quiere saber donde esta Pan... ¿Sabe donde vive Pan, señorita Tigrilla?

Tigrilla solo giro la cabeza indignada. Era más que obvio que no hablaría.

Garfio se acerco a ella y la miro fijamente.

-No hagas las cosas complicadas, Tigrilla, ¿Dónde esta Pan? -Pregunto y la chica solo negó nuevamente con la cabeza-. ¡Niña insolente! -Garfio levanto su mano pero Smee la detuvo.

-¡Espera! ... Capitán... Con todo respeto... -Smee tomó la mano donde se encontraba el garfio del hombre y la bajó. -Creo que... Si ella esta viva... Ahm... ¡Pan podría venir a buscarla!

El capitán miro a Smee un momento. El pobre trago saliva y al final Garfio lo felicito.

-¡Buena idea mi querido Smee! ¡No eres tan inservible! -Dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda seguida de una carcajada.

Tigrilla rodo los ojos y pronto vio algo que le pareció... Polvillos dorados... Parpadeo varias veces y sonrió.

-Bien Smee, quiero que prepares la proa, si ese Pan llega por ella será por que esta en problemas...

-Ehm... ¡Si capitán! -Smee salió disparado hacia el lugar indicado por Garfio, agradeciendo la reacción del capitán.

Mientras tanto, Tigrilla veía que cada vez había más polvo dorado, acumulando se en el aire. Garfio no había notificado eso, y le seguía hablando a la chica.

-Tigrilla ¿Haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas? -Pregunto pasando su garfio por la mejilla de la chica-. ¿Dónde esta Peter Pa?... ¡! -No termino de hablar cuando alguien le aventó una concha de mar que le dio en la cabeza. Al girarse encontró a Campanita riendo.

Esta mostro la lengua y se escondió debajo del barco.

Garfio frunció el ceño y corrió a asomarse por el barandal del barco, pero Campanita había desaparecido.

-¡Smee! -El nombrado corrió hasta su capitán-. Estate al pendiente... Creo que Pan a llegado...

Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, luego, el Capitán gritó hacia los demás piratas en el barco. -¡Preparen sus espadas! -Estos obedecieron, cada uno tomó su arma y se mantuvieron callados, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, hasta que...

-Capitan Garfio... -Una voz, distorsionada y escalofriante, sonó como eco por todo el barco. Los piratas dieron un paso hacia atrás, asustados. -Garfio...

-¡P-Pan! -Dijo el capitán intentando ocultar los nervios que sentía-. ¡Se que eres tu! ¡Sal de donde estés sabandija!

-Capitan Garfio... -La voz siguió sonando. -¿Por qué has capturado a esta inocente chica, capitán Garfio?

Garfio soltó una carcajada.

-¡NO INTENTES ASUSTARME PAN! -El miro a todas partes-. ¡Ahora sal!

Tigrilla sonrió sin preocupación y Smee temblaba muy notoriamente.

-Te advierto, Garfio... Si no la liberas, tu mayor temor vendrá por ti...

-¡A mi no me adviertas nada mocoso insolente! -Garfio seguía riendo y sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse con el-. ¡¿Mayor temor?! ¡Ja! -Garfio siguió riendo con fuerza. Smee reía levemente.

La voz calló... Y entonces... Se escuchó un ruido que hizó que Garfio abriera mucho los ojos.

Tick Tock.

Este retrocedió, y tragó saliva.

Tick Tock.

-¡PA-PAN! -Gritó el.

Tick Tock.

-Te lo advertí, Garfio.

-¡SMEEEE! -Grito corriendo a abrazarse del pequeño Smee-. ¡SALVAME!

Garfio palideció mientras miraba a todos lados muy nervioso.

-¡SALVAME SMEE! ¡NO DEJES QUE ME COMA!

Campanita se acerco a hasta Tigrilla y le hizo señas de que guardara silencio mientras la desataba.

-¡Tra-Tranquilo capitán! -Dijo Smee intentando no caer con todo y Garfio en los brazos.

Luego, el reloj comenzó a sonar todavía más rápido.

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock...

Y luego, de súbito, paró. Todos se quedarón callados unos momentos, y luego Garfió lanzó una carcajada.

-¡Al parecer tu reloj se averió! ¿No, Pa...? -Luego, el Capitan se quedo congelado. Tigrilla no estaba en su silla. -¿Pero qué...?

-¿Asustado, Capitan? -Una voz sonó al lado del hombre.

Este se volteó, y frunció el ceño, con la cara roja de rabia.

-¡Pan! -Grito al verlo ahí, sentado en el barandal con una sonrisa de lado a lado-. ¡Atrápenlo! -Ordeno y los piratas se fueron contra Peter.

Este subió hasta las velas del barco y varios piratas comenzaron a seguirle.

-Detén mi saco, Smee -Dijo dándoselo con brutalidad y tomando su espada.

El pobre no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que aceptar la orden del hombre.

-¡Pelea conmigo, Garfió! -Dijó Peter, brincó desde la vela, y cuando uno de los piratas no veía, le arrebató su espada. -¿O es que tienes miedo...?

-¡¿Miedo?! -Garfio soltó una carcajada-. ¡Vamos Pan! ¡Pelea! -Dijo subiéndose hasta el soporte de la vela principal y miro a Peter. Ambos comenzaron a chocar espadas.

-¡Vamos capitán! -Grito Smee y sus gritos de porra fueron cayados por Tigresa quien lo tiro al suelo y en ese instante los niños perdidos saltaron al barco listos para enfrentarse a los piratas. Todos traían alguna arma de madera o demás.

-Hey, Smee. -Cuando el pobre volteo, vio a la pirata Flecha de oro, quien le apuntaba a la cabeza con su ballesta. Ella le hablaba con toda naturalidad, como un par de amigos tomando café. -¿Cómo has estado, eh?

-B-Bien... Se... Señorita Fl-Fle-Flecha de or... Oro... ¿Y us-usted?

-Bueno... -La joven se miró las uñas. -Nada mal...

-Que bueno. -Musitó Smee con un hilo de voz.

Mientras tanto, Garfio y Peter seguían pelando.

-Oye no peleas tan más, Capitán. -Lo elogió Peter burlonamente mientras esquivaba una de las estocadas del hombre.

-¡Calla! -Le ordeno brincando a una estocada de Peter-. ¡Este será tu ultimo día Pan!

Peter se rió con naturalidad, como se Garfio le hubiese contado un chiste. Ambos chocaban espadas o esquivaban las estocadas del adversario. Campanita por su parte iba lo más cerca que podía de Peter para cuidarlo.

-¡No huyas sabandija! -Le grito Garfio a Peter cuando este voló hasta otro extremo de la vela.

-¿Huyendo? -El muchacho rió, y luego, voló sobre Garfió, y le arrebató su sombrero. Se lo puso en la cabeza, y comenzó a imitar graciosamente al Capitan Garfió. Todos los niños perdidos comenzaron a reír, el sombrero era tan grande, que apenas lo dejaba ver. -"Soy el Capitán Garfio... ¡SMEE TENGO MIEDO, SMEE!... ¡Estoy enamorado de una sirena!... "

Garfio estaba rojo, tal vez por el coraje, tal vez por la vergüenza y corrió hacia Peter. Dio una estocada logrando partir su propio sombrero.

Peter rió y mostro su lengua.

-¡Cállate insolente! -El intento golpear nuevamente a Peter sin éxito alguno.

-¡Bacalao! -Grito Campanita logrando que los niños perdidos se rieran con fuerza.

-¡Bacalao! -Repitió Peter, riendo.

-¡Bacalao! -Exclamó Flecha de oro, que tenía un brazo en el cuello de Smee. (Este estaba a punto de desmayares del miedo.)

-¡Bacalao! -Gritaron todos los niños perdidos, riendo. -¡Bacalao!

Garfió, casi literalmente, explotó.

-¡Deja de ser un poco hombre! -Dijo desafiando a Peter-. ¡Deja de volar ¡Pelea de hombre a hombre! ¡Da tu palabra!

Peter miro a Garfio un momento y bajo hasta su lado.

-¡Doy mi palabra! ¡Luchemos!

Garfio sonrió.

-Y sabes que Peter Pan nunca rompe su promesa. -Dijó el muchacho, sonriendo. -¡No te quedes ahí, ataca!

Eso hizo.

-¿Quien crees que gane? -Ambos, Flecha de Oro y Smee, junto con los niños perdidos, veían la batalla desde abajo.

-Se supone que le voy a el Capitán. -Dijó Smee, quien ahora estaba más curioso en la batalla que asustado. -Pero Peter esta haciendo muy buenos movimientos... Lo diferente es que no puede volar.

-Tienes razón. -Murmuró la joven pirata. Ambos retornaron sunatención a la pelea.

Garfio lanzo una estocada contra Peter y este la esquivo. Pero como si Garfio leyera sus pensamientos logro tirarlo sobre el soporte de la vela y puso la espada contra el.

-¡Ahora si Pan! -Grito el mirándolo con maldad. Garfio levanto la espada cuando de pronto...

Tick Tock.

Se escucho.

Tick Tock

De nuevo. Garfio miro a Flecha Dorada y esta se encogió de hombros.

-Mi reloj no es -Dijo. Garfio abrió mucho los ojos y se asomo al mar, ahí estaba el cocodrilo.

-¡Ha, Ha! -Peter, suspiró, y lo miró burlonamente. -¡Te lo advertí, Capitán!

El cocodrilo abrió la boca, como si estuviera hambriento. Luego, comenzó a buscar una forma para poder subir al barco.

-¡SMEEEEEEEE! -Grito con miedo.

-¡Capitan! -El otro no sabía que hacer. -¡Eh... Si no baja... No podrá a hacerle daño! ¡Quédese donde esta!

-Es cierto Smee -Peter sonrió burlonamente-. Sería una lastima que alguien empujara al capitán...

Y dicho y hecho, Peter empujo a Garfio. Este apenas pudo sostenerse del soporte de la vela con su metálico garfio. El cocodrilo se paso la lengua por los filosos dientes mostrando hambre.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! -Grito intentando subir-. ¡Por favor Pan! ¡Ten compasión!

Peter se mantuvo un momento observando la escena. El hombre estaba aterrado, su cara estaba pálida, y inclusive parecía que su bigote temblaba.

-Te ayudare... Garfio... Si es que dejas el País de Nunca Jamás por una se... no, un mes, por consecuencia de lo que le hiciste a Tigrilla. Si no...

Garfio lo interrumpió.

-¡Si esta bien! ¡Solo súbeme! -Volvió a rogar.

El cocodrilo hizo una mueca de enfado al ver que Peter subía al capitán nuevamente al soporte.

-¡Bacalao! -Grito este, elevando se en el aire.

-¡GARFIO ES UN BACALAO! ¡BACALAO! -Gritaron los niños perdidos entre risas.

-¡Bacalao! -Le grito Flecha dorada.

Peter dio un grito de victoria al cielo y Garfio sonrió con maldad. Se acerco a el y estaba por golpearlo cuando Campanita, por detrás, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un pedazo de madera provocando que el capitán cayera.

-¿Estas bien, Capitan? -Gritó Smee, después de haber hecho un pequeño "Auch" al ver el golpe que le dieron a Garfio.

Luego, el pequeño corrió hacia el hombre, quien estaba tirado en el suelo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de ayudarlo, por que este se levantó con la cara roja de rabia.

Garfio cayo sobre una pila de cuerdas y mantas y una gaviota llego hasta posarse en el.

Los niños perdidos comenzaron a cantar victoriosamente mientras que Peter Pan gritaba de alegría. El chico bajo con sus compañeros y escucharon las olas moverse con fuerza al asomarse encontraron a las sirenas las cuales festejaban con los demás. Flecha de oro se acerco a Pan y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Garfio en ese momento se prendió de ira.

-¡PAN! -Intentó agarrarlo por atrás, pero este dio una ágil pirueta y cayó del otro lado, esta vez a espaldas del Capitan.

-¡Me las pagaras sabandija! -Dijo el capitán alzando su garfio cuando Peter le saco la lengua con burla.

Garfio frunció el ceño y Peter volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes?, ya tengo de que hablar con las sirenas. -Dijo este burlonamente. -Me muero de ganas de contarle a Venecia como te acobardaste como gallina con ese cocodrilo. "¡Smee! Sálvame, Smee!" De verdad eso fue algo tan ton..

Y Peter no pudo terminar la frase, porque Connor dejo bajo del sofá que se suponía era el barco, y fingió estrangular al albino.

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-No te metas con Garfió, Pan. -Comentó Tom, también riendo.

-¿Les gusto el juego? -Dijó Axxel, quitándose las orejas falsas y dejándolas de nuevo en el closett.

Para ahora, Connor ya había dejado en paz a Peter.

Victoria sonrió, también desasiendo se de su disfraz. -Fue divertido. -Comentó.

-Y eso que sólo han jugado a Peter Pan. -Dijó Peter, ayudando a Mara a quitarse sus orejas. -Tambien esta el juego de El Señor de los Anillos, Harry Potter...

-¡Star Wars! -Dijó Johny.

-Si, Star Wars. -Prosiguió el albino. - Mago de Oz, Indiana Jones, Princesas y Príncipes, Carrer...

Un ruido lo interrumpió. Era Ezio, quien llegaba volando hacia ellos.

-¿Ezio? -Connor miro sorprendido a su halcón mientras este no paraba de chillar. El castaño le extendió su mano para que el halcón se posara sobre su brazo y lo miro-. ¿Qué sucede?

El halcón volvió a decir algo haciendo que Connor abriera sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Que pasa? -Dijo Luna despojándose de sus falas alas. Todos esperaban que el castaño hablara, este se giro.

-¡La casa de árbol! -Dijo alarmando al pequeño Tom-. ¡Esta incendiándose!

-¡¿Qué?! -Luna tiro las alas al suelo. Ella miro a Tom.

-Mi... ¿Mi árbol? -Dijo este, con la cara tan pálida, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Hay que ir, ahora! -Dijo Victoria, saliendo disparada del lugar.

-Espera... ¡Benjamín esta ahí! -Los ojos de Peter se abrieron enormemente, e hizo el ademan de seguir a Victoria, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Vamos contigo. -Axxel era quien lo estaba reteniendo. Traía una pequeña navaja en la mano, y Peregrine y Louis estaban detrás de el, con mirada decidida.

-¿Qué? No, es muy peligros...

-Sabes, nos has entrenado. -Dijo Peregrine, pasando una mano por su castaño cabello. -Sabemos como manejar armas.

-Además, no nos puedes decir que hacer. Si no nos dejas, encontraremos la forma de ir ahí. -Dijo Louis. -Brittany y Robert se pueden quedar con los demás...

Peter abrió la boca para decir algo, parecía indeciso.

-¡Vamos, no hay tiempo! -Le apresuró Tom.

El peliblanco, con la presión sobre el, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Bien... ¡Pero vámonos!

En eso, cuando estaban a punto de salir, la pierna de Louis fue detenida por una pequeña niña.

-¿Puedo ir? -Pregunto Cristal mirándolos con una carita triste.

-Am... Bueno... -Ella abrió sus ojos aun más y Louis movió la cabeza-. Esta bien... ¡Vamos!

Louis tomo a Cristal entre sus brazos y comenzaron a correr siguiendo a los guardianes. Al salir todos montaron en Azdghard, en excepción de los que podían volar, quienes se habías adelantado.

Se dirigieron hasta la gran casa del árbol donde había problemas.

* * *

**Este es de los mejores capítulos que he escrito en mi vida!**

**Fue tan... Tan... Absjdbfmdjd **

**Eh... ¡Ah, si! Soy yo, Kisa :3 Hola!**

**Espero que les gusté este capi tanto como a nosotras...**

**Y si, gano el sábado. :D**

**(Al rato subiremos el capítulo correspondiente... Este es el de ayer... Coff coff)**

**Review... ¡OMG! Son tan lindos...**

**The Mistery Girl 245 : Si! Un Tom! (Es mío... Ya dije... Ok, no xD) Y lo de Peter Pan es lo máximo! Siento qué es como... Como un Eliott... Menos problemático, menos burlón... Y con muuuuuuucha menos mala suerte... xD**

**Verás en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Nerea Infante : ¡Sábados! ¡Oh Shiiiiii! *Comienza a bailar* Ok... No. xD**

**Verás... Te dejare en suspenso...**

**NICICO: Si! Peter Pan! Y Peter y Luna... :3**

**Créeme. ODIO a Pitch. Lo aborrezco... Pero si... Hace falta... :(**

**Respira... Saldrá en el próximo capi :)**

**Guest: Si! Peter Pan!**

**Sabes, ambas, Karina y yo, somo directioners. Louis fue su idea, Harold fue la mía... Pero cuando puse a Peter como P.P. No pensé en eso... ¿Sabes? Creo qué mi Peter se parece a Tommo :3**

**Feliz ho- No, esperen.**

**Ehm... Bueno... Saben que este fic no tiene muchos seguidores... (Saludos a The Mistery Girl 245, NUCICO, Mili-Free y Nerea Infante)... Y queremos que este fic crezca...**

**Así qué les queremos hacer un trato...**

**Digas a sus hermanos, tíos, papas, perros, lectores, etc.. Acerca del fic... Y por cada dos lector s nuevas, subiremos dos capítulos extra :D**

**(Sólo por cada dos, subimos dos. No subimos uno por cada uno.) **

**Ahora si... ¡Feliz hoy! **

**Los reviews son taaaaaan lindos...**


	11. Polvo y verdades

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

Los guardianes llegaron tan rápido como habían podido al gran árbol el cual estaba siendo consumido por el fuego, no completamente, pero si gran parte. Las lechuzas intentaban apagar el incendio como podían. Connor al llegar comenzó a usar su habilidad con el viento para poder salvar el gran árbol.

Había cenizas surgidas de las partes quemadas del árbol, Tom miro con horror lo que estaba pasando, Mika comenzó a ayudar al igual que Peter. Venecia se acerco a Tom, su cara igual estaba horrorizada pero parecía más una actuación lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-Tu... -Murmuró el pequeño, viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿Por...Porque hiciste esto? 10/01

-¿De... De que estas hablando? -Dijo con un hilo de voz retrocediendo levemente.

Tom parecía que estaba por estallar.

-¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! -Gritó el. Todos se giraron a verlo. -¡AHÍ ESTABA TODO! ¡DOSCIENTOS AÑOS DE VIDA!... Desaparecieron. -Terminó con un hilo de voz.

Venecia se quedo callada sin saber que decir.

-¿Que estas diciendo Tom? -Connor se acerco a el mirándolo un poco molesto por la forma en la que le había hablado a Venecia-. Tranquilízate... Tom volvió a gritar.

-¡NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME! ¿NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA, CONNOR? -Las pequeñas manos del ojiazul señalaron a Venecia. -¡VENECIA ESTA MUERTA, ¡ELLA ES... es...! - Y luego, su boca se cerró de golpe. Intentó decir otras palabras, pero esta parecía negarse a abrirse.

-¿Tom? -Peter se acercó a el. Y luego, de súbito, Tom comenzó a ahogarse. Su boca seguía sin abrirse, y parecía que algo no lo dejaba respirar. -¡Tom!

El pequeño calló al suelo. Su cara tenía una mueca de dolor, y estaba desesperado por conseguir aire.

Rápidamente comenzaron a auxiliarlo, pero el pequeño por más que lo intentaba no podía abrir su boca.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Tom! -Connor esta desesperado por ayudarlo, su cara estaba comenzando a ponerse roja por la falta de aire. Venecia miraba desde lejos todo, miro el árbol que seguía en llamas y luego miro a Tom. Suspiro y se llevo una mano al pecho.

-¡Háganse a un lado! -Ordeno corriendo hacia el pequeño. Tom, a pesar de que se estaba ahogando, en cuanto vio a Venecia acercarse, retrocedió, pero ella volvió a acercársele-. ¡Tranquilízate! -Le dijo tomándolo de los brazos-. Realmente no sabes nada, así que déjame ayudarte...

Este comenzó a pensar rápido, seguía sin dejar que Venecia lo tocara. Luego, una idea apareció en su mente, y con su mano, llamó a unas de sus lechuzas, quien pareció captar una idea, y voló hacia

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? -Preguntó Peter, sosteniéndolo para que Venecia pudiera ayudarlo. En eso, la lechuza que había llamado Tom, llegó como un rayó, con una botellín a con un líquido blanco.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Victoria. El pequeño, quien estaba a punto de desmayares, comenzó a señalar la botella despejadamente con la mano.

-¿Qué...? -En eso, a Peter se le ocurrió algo. Como un mero instinto, tomó esta, y vació el líquido en los labios de Tom. Todos suspiraron, aliviados, cuando lo vieron tomar aire.

Tom comenzó a toser mientras recuperaba el aire. Venecia suspiro aliviada.

-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Mika inspeccionándolo-. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No... No lo se. -Dijo, temblando. Peter alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué era ese líquido?

-Elixir de Adzoo. -Respondió Tom. Al ver la cara de desconcierto de los demás, explicó: -Ayuda a respirar bien...

-Luego explicaras que es ese líquido compañero -Lo interrumpió Connor-. Hay que contener el fuego. Connor regresa junto con los demás a auxiliar a las lechuzas en el gran árbol.

Venecia se acerco lentamente a Tom.

-Tom... Yo lo... -Ella no termino de hablar cuando Tom le había dado la espalda y se había ido.

En eso, llegó Azghard, junto con los cuatro niños en su espalda. Y claro. La primera en bajar fue Cristal 1

-¿Que esta pasando? -Pregunto con el pulgar en la boca. Louis bajo rápidamente con ella y la cargo.

-No te separes por nada del mundo -Dijo mirando a todas partes. El fuego comenzaba a ceder, ya estaba casi apagado.

-¡Peter! -Llamó Axxel, después de haber ayudado a Peregrnine a bajar del dragón.

-¿No hay heridos? -Gracias a la Luna, no. -Respondió el nombrado.

"¿Sabemos quien lo hizo?" Dijo Azghard.

Connor negó con la cabeza.

-No, al parecer no sabemos aun quien fue el causante -Dijo Luna acomodándose el cabello.

-Supongo que es obvio que fue Pitch, ¿No? -Dijo Peter.

"Pero no creo que Black haya venido hasta acá para poder incendiarlo" El dragón Esmeralda miró el árbol. "se de fuego, y se que las pesadillas no pueden tocar el fuego directamente, se desintegran al hacerlo."

-La opción más lógica. -Dijo Tom, mirando nervioso hacia los lados, con una mano en la garganta, como si estuviera pensando que se quedaría sin aire de nuevo.-Es que Pitch haya cubierto a una pesadilla con un tipo de disfraz, así no se quemaría con el fuego...

-¿Un disfraz? -Luna lo miro confundida-. No recuerdo que eso pueda ser posible... Conozco la historia de las pesadillas, no recuerdo que pudieran tomar una forma concreta de alguien.

-Además, si hubiera sido una pesadilla disfrazada de alguno de nosotros -Dijo Victoria-. De cualquier otra manera tus lechuzas pudieron haberse dado cuenta, Tom.

"Espera" Azgahrd comenzó a oler el aire, poniendo toda su atención en los olores. Luego, se puso en posición de ataque, y gruñó. "Hay una pesadilla aquí"

Los guardianes en ese momento se pusieron en defensa. Prepararon sus armas.

-¿Que tan cerca? -Pregunto Mika.

"Demasiado..." Respondió el dragón. Connor se acerco a Venecia y Luna también lo hizo.

-Se que te trate mal... -Le dijo Luna en voz baja-. Pero si puedo hacer algo para pedir tus disculpas es defenderte...

Venecia trago saliva y abrazo a Luna.

-Como lo siento... -Susurro en su oído. En ese momento Pitch Black apareció detrás de todos.

-¡Bravo! -Dijo burlonamente alzando las manos-. ¡Al fin conseguiste tenerla!

Venecia tomo con fuerza a Luna y la alzo.

-¿Venecia? -Pregunto Connor sorprendido. Ella no respondió y apunto con una mano a los guardianes para evitar que se acercaran. Luna se comenzó a forcejear pero rea inútil.

-Bien hecho Venecia, bien hecho -Dijo Pitch-. Me mostraste cosas muy interesantes, jamás imagine que quedaran niños creyentes en el mundo y más en el abandonado museo de Ripley -Peter carraspeó algo-. Gracias querida.

-Venecia... ¿Tú eres?

-Soy una pesadilla... -Completo Venecia con un hilo de voz amargo.

-¡Pitch! -Gritó Tom, temblando. Fue hacia el, intentando no sonar débil. -Deja a Luna en paz.

-Eres tú, pequeño. -Picth rió, y fingió una sonrisa- Me alegra que mi maldición no te haya matado.

-¿Maldición? -Peter apuntó al rey de las pesadillas con su cayado. - ¿Qué le hiciste a Tom? ¡Y libera a Luna, ahora!

Pitch ignoro a Peter y extendió su mano a Venecia.

-Vamos querida, entrégame a Luna -Pidió amablemente.

Venecia miro a los guardianes de reojo y dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, Luna cerro los ojos con fuerza pensando que era el fin y antes de que alguien hiciera algo. Venecia prendió fuego en su mano e hizo algo parecido a una pared de fuego entre ella y Pitch Black. Pitch retrocedió rápidamente.

-¡CORRAN! -Dijo ella cargando a Luna en su espalda.

-¿Qué?

-¡QUE CORRAN! ¡YA, YA, YA! -Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr junto con los demás perdiéndose por donde podían para escapar de Pitch.

Mientras corrían, Peter frenó en seco. -¿Dónde están los niños?

* * *

-¡Cristal!

La pequeña reía sin parar. Antes de que se revelara el origen de Victoria, Benjamín había encontrado a los niños, y cuando estos estaban distraídos, Cristal vio un pájaro y comenzó a perseguirlo en dirección opuesta a la de los guardianes. Los niños, y el pequeño mono tuvieron que salir tras ella. Ni si quiera tuvieron tiempo de decirle a Peter hacia adónde iban.

-¿Donde están los demás? -Pregunto Louis mirando a todas partes-. ¡No debimos separarnos!

-No grites Louis -Le pidió Ben-. Tenemos que tener cuidado con las pesadillas. Lo más seguro es que haya por aquí algunas...

Y entonces, Peregrine gritó. Ahí, detrás de ellos, había una gran pesadilla, y arena negra por todas partes.

-¡Peregrine! -Axxel fue el primero en reaccionar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y le enterró la daga a la pesadilla, haciendo que esta se desintegrara.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, si no me paso nad...

-¡Otra! -Grito Louis golpeando a una pesadilla. Esta se desintegro pero pronto los rodearon varias pesadillas a la vez. Louis tomo a Cristal con fuerza y entre el, Peregrine, Ben y Axxel, protegieron sus espaldas.

-¿Y Ahora? -Pregunto con nerviosismo. Cristal miro a las pesadillas sin estar en lo más mínimo asustada. Y cuando una de las pesadillas estaba por atacar dos boomerangs golpearon a los corceles desintegrándolos.

-¡Connor! -Exclamó Peregrine, aliviada.

-¡Aquí están! -Peter apenas los vio se lanzo a abrazarlos.

-Ho.., Hola Peter -Dijo Louis sonriendo-. ¿Están bien todos?

-Algo así... -Dijo Mika mirando de reojo a Venecia. La pelirroja bajo a Luna de su espalda y se acerco a Tom.

-De verdad lamento lo ocurrido -Dijo con un tono de voz tan diferente al normal que tenia. Ya no era tímido e inseguro, ahora era fuerte y valiente-. Tranquilo Tom, no te hare daño -Dijo y antes de que el pequeño dijera algo, Venecia puso su dedo sobre sus labios. Tom comenzó a toser seguido de eso y saco arena negra de su boca-. Listo, estas libre e la maldición, la próxima vez intenta buscar en el libro de maldiciones antiguas. Ahí vienen las maldiciones que usa más seguido Pitch Black.

-Gra...gracias...

-Espera un momento... ¿Qué fue todo eso? -Axxel alzó una ceja. -¿Cómo que maldiciones...?

-Peter... No creo que los niños deban escuchar todo esto -Dijo Venecia antes de que alguien más contestara.

Peter asintió.

-¿Cómo que no debemos escu...?

-Axxel. -Le cortó Peregrine, quien había entendido que no era algo que debían oír. -Calla.

-¿Entonces?... ¿Ahora que? -Preguntó Tom.

Louis y Peregrine tomaron a Cristal y a Axxel y se alejaron un poco con Ben para no escuchar la conversación.

-Ahora deberán irse -Contesto Venecia-. Deberás cerrar todas las entradas de Ripley que me hayas mostrado -Le dijo a Peter-. No se acerquen al árbol por un buen momento, al menos hasta que Pitch se haya ido. Protejan a Luna más que a nadie, si ella muere, todos lo harán. Connor se adelanto un paso y miro a Venecia.

-¿Que fue todo esto? -Pregunto-. ¿Esto es una broma?

Venecia suspiro. -No Connor, no es una broma, realmente soy una pesadilla creada por Pitch Black, mi misión era capturar a Luna y matarla... Pero cuando Pitch me creo tuvo que usar ADN de la Venecia real y al hacer eso parte de sus memorias y sus sentimientos quedaron en mí -Explico-. Es por eso que no pude hacer gran parte de lo que tenía que hacer... Matar a Luna, matar a los niños perdidos, robar la ballesta de Victoria... Soy, en parte, Venecia, pero en otra parte solo soy una pesadilla, su enemiga.

La cara de Connor parecía tener miles de sentimientos a la vez. ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo? No estaba muy definido.

-Espera... -Dijo Victoria, mientras Venecia hablaba con Connor.-Tom, tu sabias todo esto desde un principio, ¿Cierto?

El pequeño asintió, y se tocó la garganta, recordando. Después, habló Mika.

-¿Que pasara contigo? -Pregunto preocupada. Venecia bajo la mirada.

-Lo que Pitch decida... -Respondió mirando el suelo. Victoria abrió la boca cuando el sonido de una horda de pesadillas se escucho a lo lejos-. Es Pitch... -Murmuro con fuerza-. ¡Váyanse! Yo les daré tiempo para llegar a Ripley.

-Espera. -Todos se sorprendieron al ver al ver que era Tom quien hablaba.

-¿No vendrás con nosotros? De todas maneras... Nos ayudaste...

Venecia negó con la cabeza. -Si me voy con ustedes Pitch los encontrara, además, tarde o temprano volveré a ser solo una pesadilla de arena negra... -Tom dudo un segundo y se giro para irse-. Victoria -La mencionada volteo-. Cuida mucho a Connor, se que serán felices juntos, y no te lo digo como pesadilla, si no como Venecia, como tu prima.

-¿Prima? -Murmuró la joven, y se acercó hacia Venecia. -¿So..somos familia? 10/01

-Fuimos familia -Le corrigió-. Recuerda que Venecia ya esta muerta.

-Es por eso su parecido... -Dijo Luna mirándolas.

-Entonces... Yo... -Y cómo un reflejo, fue y abrazó a la chica. -Gracias... Por ayudarnos. -murmuró.

Venecia le regreso el abrazo y acarició el cabello de la castaña.

-No hay de que -Le susurro-. Perdóname por haberte metido con tantos líos con Connor... Ahora váyanse. Victoria se separo de ella y comenzó a correr con los demás pero Connor se quedo.

-Venecia...

-Lo siento Connor, lamento haberte hecho pasar todo esto... -Dijo ella-. Tienes que saber que a pesar de que no soy Venecia, tengo los mismos sentimientos que ella tenia por ti... Pero también se que esos sentimientos que tu tenias por ella dejaron de existir cuando conociste a Victoria...

-¡Connor, vámonos! -Le gritó Peter desde lejos.

-Venecia. -Susurró, y con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla, le dió un rápido beso. -Siempre te ame... Y lo seguiré haciendo... Y con esas palabras, Connor fue detrás de los guardianes. .

Venecia se toco los labios y no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

-Yo también te amo Connor... -Dijo mirándolo irse. Escucho a toda la horda de pesadillas a solo unos metros de ella y se giro. Ahí estaba Pitch Black al frente con una mirada furiosa-. Terminemos con esto... -Dijo Venecia y al momento su piel se volvió negra y sus ojos rojos. Ahora si parecía una pesadilla y sin previo aviso se lanzo contra las pesadillas para pelear...

No paso mucho cuando Pitch la atravesó por la espalda, Venecia sonrió y miro el cielo. ...

* * *

-¿Todos están aquí? -Pregunto Luna mirando que estuvieran inclusive los niños.

-Si... Todos... -Victoria suspiró, después de haber contado al último niño. Habían llegado al museo de Peter a refugiarse. Dentro, todos los monos estaban en estado de alerta. Habían bloqueado las salidas, y se escondían con los niños en algo que Peter había llamado "Bunquer de guerra". Un lugar bajo tierra, con varias literas y sin ventanas. Al parecer, ese era un lugar que se usaba como escenario de los juegos de Peter y los niños. Pero el albino agradeció enormemente a la Luna tenerlo en ese mismo monteó. Ahí estaba todos los niños, cada uno sobre una cama de las literas, con sus respectivos, juguetes, peluches o pertenecías. Axxel era el único que no estaba en las literas, el estaba sentado en una silla en el lugar más alejado del búnker, con que parecía un collares trae sus manos. Mika se percató de eso. 10/01

-¿Todo bien Axxel? -Pregunto Mika acercándose al pequeño.

-Es... No es nada...

-¿Estas seguro? -Dijo haciendo desaparecer su guja y recargándose a un lado del el-. No pretendo hacerte hablar algo que tal vez no quieres que los demás se enteren, pero si necesitas algo estoy aquí para escucharte

-... -Se quedó callado unos momentos, pensando si tenía que contarle a Mika o no. Luego, suspiró. Si no le contaba a alguien, seguro iba explotar. -Es que hoy.. Hoy es el día en el que llegue aquí...

Mika se acomodo a su lado dándole a entender que estaba esperando que el hablara, la mirada de Mika era una mirada comprensiva y, en cierta forma, maternal. Axxle se quedo callado un largo momento.

-Sin no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema -Le dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-No.. No... Esta bien... -Tomó aire. -Todo empezó hace trece años... Peter me contó que el había ido a Inglaterra, a patrullar un poco. Era de noche. Al parecer, el escuchó un grito, y se encontró con unas pesadillas luchando contra unas personas. Eran una mujer... Un hombre... Y... Yo. Al parecer, mi padre tenía una herida en el brazo, las pesadillas iban ganando. Peter salvó a mis padres de esas pesadillas. Y... ¡Ellos lo podían ver! Inclusive a mi se me hace extraño eso... Lo que pasa es que venían más pesadillas en camino, y a peter no sería capaz de luchar contra tantas. Así que mi madre...-Axxel tragó saliva, y bajó la cabeza.- Ella le dijo que fuera conmigo y huyera de ahí... Peter se negó al principio... Al parecer, el quería pelear... Pero eran muchas y... -Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las mejillas del chico.- Tuvo que aceptar el trato... Lo único que tengo de mis padres es... Esto. -Axxel le enseñó a Mika lo que había estado sosteniendo con tantá fuerza. Era un talismán de oro, en forma de la cabeza de un León, con los ojos hechos de dos cuarzos grises. El guardó silencio, y Mika lo miró con lástima.

No dijo nada y abrazo al pequeño, luego le beso la frente.

-Lo lamento Axxel, estoy segura que tus padres están orgullosos de ti -Le dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Gracias. -Murmuró este, disfrutando la muestra del gesto que se parecía tanto al de... Una madre.

-Lo mejor es que te acuestes junto con los demás, las cosas están algo feas ahora y no puedo permitir que nada les pase a ninguno de ustedes -Dijo tocando su pequeña nariz.

Este sonrió. -Eso haré. -Y se fue a la litera más cercana, una cama abajo de Peregrine.

-Guardianes, tendremos una charla arriba -Dijo Victoria a sus compañeros. Uno por uno empezaron a salir y Luna se quedo junto a uno de los pequeños-. Luna...

-Te pido solo unos pequeños minutos, Victoria -Ella sonrió-. Me dijeron que a los niños perdidos les gustan los cuentos.

Todos dijeron un fuerte ¡SI!

Victoria se rió levemente.

-Esta bien, más al rato mandare a Peter por ti... Duerman bien pequeños... Los guardianes, a excepción de Luna, salieron del lugar y Luna comenzó a contar aquellos cuentos fantasiosos que tanto les gustaban a los pequeños.

-Deberemos hacer guardia -Dijo Mika afuera con todos.

-Empiezo yo. -Dijo Peter. -Es mi casa, voy a defenderla.

-Guardias de parejas. -Dijo Victoria. -¿Quien estará con Peter?

-Yo lo hare -Dijo Mika-. Ayudare en lo que me digas que haga Peter.

-Perfecto, el segundo turno lo realizaran Connor y Victoria -Decidió Tom sin preguntar.

-¿Después tu y Luna? -Dijo Peter, ignorando la mirada incómoda que se lanzaron estos dos nombrados. -Mejor Connor y Luna y después Victoria y tú.

-Bien... -Tom se encogió de hombros. Se giró hacia Connor. -¿Qué dices?

-Pero Luna esta contando a los niños un cuento y conociéndola les cantara una canción de cuna -Se excuso Mika-. Es mejor que lo dejemos así.

Connor no hizo más que asentir e irse. Victoria hizo lo mismo. Peter en ese momento le dio un codazo a Mika.

-¡Auch! -Se quejo-. ¿Por que haces eso? ¿Qué dije de malo?

-¿No sabes como se encuentran? -Mika lo miró son entender. -Bueno... Olvídalo. Tenemos guardia, y a veces es muy aburrida... ¿Qué quieres hacer, mientras esperamos una señal de los caballitos?

Mika se encogió de hombros.

-Podríamos... -Ella se puso a pensar-. No tengo ni idea...

Peter se rió. -Demos algunas vueltas en lo que se nos ocurre algo -Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

* * *

**No llorare... Pase lo que pase... No llorare... ¡BUAAAAAA! TT_TT**

**Aquí Coraline02! ;)**

**Ahora saben la verdad sobre Venecia :'( Ay... En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo**

**Recuerden comentar y traer más lectoras a este fic!**

**Las quiero a todas :3**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	12. ¡Juguemos a la familia!

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Victoria al entrar, fue separarse lo más que pudo de Connor. No tenía humor para arreglar lo sucedido.

Pero al parecer, el si.

Intentando ser discreto se acercaba a la castaña lo mas discreto que podía, claro que estamos hablando de Victoria, esta se daba cuenta y se alejaba del chico.

Connor suspiro buscando alguna manera de hablar con ella. Sería difícil ya que la líder de los guardianes estaba molesta con el.

Pero la joven se negaba rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra. En otro de los intentos del chico para hablar con ella, Victoria se fue a una de las literas, y uso de pretexto a Cristal, quien estaba muy entretenida peinando una muñeca.

-Que linda te esta quedando. -Le dijo dulcemente.

-¡Gracias! -Agradeció a Victoria-. ¿Quieres ayudarme? -Pregunto con su vocecita dándole otra muñeca de cabello rojizo. Parecía ser la sirenita. Seguido de eso le dio un cepillo de juguete.

-Bueno...-Victoria comenzó a peinar a la muñeca. - ¿Quieres que le haga un peinado, o que solo le cepille el cabello?

-¡Peinado! -Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios-. Pero que sea bonito -Agrego sacándole una pequeña risa a la castaña.

Connor se recargo en una pared admirando ambas chicas.

Y al ver esto, Victoria tragó saliva.

-¿Te gusta así? -Dijo después de haber dado unos nudos habiles y rápidos al cabello de la muñeca. Le enseño a la pequeña el resultado, que era una hermosa trenza francesa en la cabeza de la muñeca.

-¡Que lindo! -Exclamo con los ojos brillosos-. ¡Es hermoso! -Dijo nuevamente tomando a la muñeca entre sus manitas y moviéndola ligeramente mientras la admiraba con detenimiento. Cristal se recargo en el brazo de Victoria mientras le mostraba la muñeca, era una imagen tan parecida a la de una madre y su hija.

Connor no pudo evitar sonreír y Victoria de igual forma lo hizo, volteo para ver al castaño y este dio un respingo para después voltear a otro lado. Dio un suspiro un poco sonrojado y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Victoria, en cambio, se decidió. Acarició levemente el cabello de la pequeña, le sonrió.

-Vengo en unos minutos, Cristal. -Le dijo, y la niña hizo un puchero. Ella rió. -No me tardo... Sigue cepillandola, me gusta mucho su peinado.-Dijo refiriéndose a la muñeca que estaba peinando la pequeña.

Después de un rápido adiós, salio para alcanzar a Connor.

Lo encontró mirando por una ventana. Estaba cruzado de brazos mientras conversaba con el viento en otro idioma.

Al ver llegar a la chica solo miro el suelo y dijo algo al viento, este soplo levemente en el lugar para después irse. Victoria se acerco a Connor.

-Tienes todo el derecho de golpearme -Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos-. Si quieres incluso herirme con tu ballesta... Esta bien, hazlo, me merezco eso y mucho más...

Lo que no esperaba Connor, fue un abrazo por parte de la chica. Este lo correspondió, un tanto sorprendido. Y luego, tan repentino como el abrazo, le siguió un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auch! -Dijo tomándose el hombro, que era justo el que tenia malo después de que se lo había roto-. Lo se, lo se, me lo merezco -Exclamo mirando a Victoria.

Esta suspiró y bajo la cabeza. No sabia que le podía decir al chico. Victoria era buena con las palabras en caso de un discurso, o cuando era realmente necesario. Pero no estaba preparada para este tipo de situaciones.

Connor bajo un poco la mirada y suspiro.

-Vic, no pretendo que me perdones, se que no me lo merezco -Dijo buscando decir todo correctamente-. Sobre todo lo sucedido, no actué como se debía, no hize lo que tenia que hacer... Cuando vi a... "Venecia" no supe que tenia que hacer, entiendo que estés enojada conmigo... No espero poder tener de nuevo tu confianza ni tu... Tu amor... Yo...

Connor fue interrumpido con Victoria.

-Yo...-Ella junto valor y se giró para ver a los ojos del chico. -Yo soy la tendría que pedir perdón... Reaccione demasiado... Impulsivamente... No me pare a pensar. ¡Ella era tu prometida! -Dijo bajando la cabeza. Se puso un mechón de pelo en la oreja. - Y Connor... Pase lo que pase... Me... Enamoré de ti. -Murmuró, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.- Y quiero que sepas que fui yo la que actué mal... Yo...

Ahora fue Victoria quien fue interrumpida por Connor, quien puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

El tomo a la chica del mentón y sonrió, su sonrisa tenia una combinación entre melancolía y felicidad.

-No hables -Le pidió y abrió su boca nuevamente para hablar, quería decirle algo, pero prefirió callar. Luego de eso la abrazo con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Victoria cerro los ojos y abrazo al castaño. Connor comenzó a decir algunas cosas en otro idioma junto con el viento.

Connor volvió a callarse sin soltar a Victoria.

El castaño sabia bien, que si había alguna verdad, era que lo que "Venecia" había dicho. El amaba a Venecia, cierto, pero aquellos sentimientos había desaparecido el día que Victoria llego a su vida... Y ahora, lo estaba comprobando, dándose cuenta de que aquello era cierto...

* * *

-¿Qué otro cuento sabes? -La pregunta vino de Gustav, justo después de que Luna acabará de contarles una historia.

-Muchos más -Contesto con una gran sonrisa-. Pero mi preferida es la de Sandman.

Todos los niños se miraron preguntándose quien era Sandman. Luna rió.

-¿Quieren que se las cuente?

Todos asintieron.

-¡Y después la de Jack Frost! -Dijo Peregrine, quien tenía a Mara subida en sus piernas.

-¡Jack Frost! -Dijó la pequeña, riendo.

-Esta bien... -Luna sonrió y se puso a pensar, una gran idea vino a su mente y creo arena dorada con la que comenzó a crear figuras para contar su historia-. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que inclusive yo naciera, había un gran reino en la luna: El reino dorado.

Sandman era un ciudadano de este lugar, conocido por no hablar mucho. Su nombre era Sanderson.

Conocido no solo por ser un hombre callado, si no también por su gran disposición para ayudar a todos en aquel reino tan grande -Contaba mientras las figuras de arena dorada se movían y formaban lo que Luna contaba-. El era un hombre noble y bueno, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y proteger a los demás. Pero un día algo paso, las pesadillas y la oscuridad comenzaron a atacar el reino dorado, al frente de todo esto estaba Pitch Black.

Sanderson ayudo a mucha gente a salvarse, batallo con algunas pesadillas y escondió a mucha gente en una pequeña casa.

Durante la batalla, Sandy vio a un niño que corría de las pesadillas, estaban atacándolo, y Sandy corrió en su ayuda. Batallo con fuerza contra las pesadillas y como pudo escondió al niño en una casa abandonada. El se sonrió y le hizo el gesto de que guardara silencio en lo que llegaban por el.

Sandy batallo contra las batallas valientemente para evitar que descubrieran al pequeño, pero finalmente fueron demasiadas para el y se quedo dormido al final.

Poco después el abrió sus pequeños ojos en lo que conocía como planeta tierra, desprendía arena tal como esta y se dio cuenta de que era su turno de ayudar y proteger a niños tales como ustedes -Luna cargo a Mara y la puso sobre sus piernas-. Dándoles sueños hermosos e ilusiones en sus corazones, velando por cada uno de ustedes día con día.

-¡Lindo! -Dijó Mara, con una pequeña risita.

-¿Tom es Sandman? -Preguntó Johny, aplazando una ceja. -No pararé e ser como describes a Sandman... El parece un gallina.

-Johny. -Le regañó Peregrine al pequeño, dándole una mirada fulminante.

Luna se rió.

-Si les describiera a los guardianes anteriores no se parecen mucho a los nuevos -Dijo mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Mara.

-Yo siento que Peter se parece muuuucho a Jack Frost. -Dijó Axxel, con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Cómo era Jack Frost? -Preguntó Gustav.

-¿Jack Frost? -Luna sonrió-. Oh, ese albino revoltoso... ¡Siempre se metía en problemas! Sobre todo con el guardián de la esperanza, Bunnymund.

-¿Cómo Connor y Peter?

-Exactamente -Afirmo Luna-. Ellos dos se parecen mucho.

-Oye... -Dijó Peregrine, con mirada traviesa. -¿Y Jack Frost era guapo?

Todos los niños perdidos hicieron una mueca de asco, y Axxel rodó los ojos.

Luna y Peregrine estallaron en carcajadas.

-Les seré sincera -Luna sonrió y se quito un mechon de la cara-. A mi parecer, Jack Frost fue un chico muy guapo -Dijo sonrojándose levemente-. Y lo sigue siendo... -Dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-¡¿Qué?! -Louis había medio alcanzado a escuchar.

-Nada -Exclamo Luna mirando el techo.

Peregrine se quedó un segundo callada, y haciéndose la inocente, volteó hacia el techo. -¿Sabes? -Dijo por la esquina de su boca. - Tu y Peter no hacen mala pareja...

- Ambos son de pelo blanco. -Aportó Gustav. - Y nos caes muy bien.

-Si Peter es nuestro padre... ¡Tu serias nuestra madre! -Este comentario vino de Johny, mientras alzaba los brazos. -¡Así nos contarías cuentos todas las noches! ¡Como Wendy!

Luna no pudo evitarlo y se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿Pe... Pero que están diciendo? -Pregunto riendo levemente-. Pe-Peter e-es mi amigo...

-Bueno... Aquí entre nos... Creo que a Peter le gustas. -Dijo Axxel, sonriendo.

Luna no lo soporto más y bajo la mirada más roja que un tomate.

-¿Ella es la chica-estrella de la que tanto nos habla? -Pregunto Cristal llevándose el pulgar a la boca nuevamente-. ¿Es ella Peregrine?

La nombrada asintió.

-Y vaya que habla de ti, Luna.- Axxel habló,alzando ambas cejas. -Hay veces que no para de hablarnos de ti. Tu cabello blanco, tus hermosos ojos...

-dorados que resplandecen como estrellas. -Completaron todos los niños perdidos.

-¿De verdad el habla así de mi? -Pregunto alzando un poco la mirada.

-¡Si! -Gustav se rió-. Por eso ahora que llegaste nos alegra mucho conocerte, queríamos hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-¡Y de verdad eres tan bonita como el dice! -Exclamó Marie, sonriendo.

-Gracias pequeña -Agradeció Luna mostrando una hermosa sonrisa-. Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan a dormir ya -Ella bajo a Mara de sus piernas y la acomodo sobre la cama.

-Bien. Yo diría que... -Y en eso, el llanto de Jace interrumpió las palabras de Axxel. El bebé estaba revolviendo se ansiosamente en la pequeña "cuna" (una caja con muchas mantas) donde estaba ahora. El chico de ojos grises se acercó al bebé, e hizo una mueca de asco. -¿Dónde esta Brittany?

-Afuera, protegiendo la entrada... -Dijó Louis.- ¿Por?

-Yo no se cambiar pañales...

Todos los niños se miraron buscando a alguien que supiera cambiar pañales. Luna suspiro y se acerco al bebe.

-Hola Jace -Ella cargo al pequeño y lo olio, hizo una mueca graciosa logrando hacer reír a los niños-. Vaya, no hueles precisamente a rosas... Vamos a cambiarte...

Luna pidió a los niños que le dieran un pañal limpió y Axxel se lo dio. Ella le quito el pañal sucio a Jace y le puso el limpio, ahora este estaba callado y riendo por Luna, la cual le hacia pequeñas cosquillas en sus piecitos.

-Y esta -Exclamo cargando a Jace.

-Wow...

-¡Si tienes cara de mamá! -Dijó Marie, riendo.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Mamá!

-¡Mamá!

Los niños perdidos comenzaron a decir mientras brincaban al rededor de Luna, riendo.

Luna se sonrojo y sonrió mientras miraba a los niños dar vueltas al rededor de ella.

-¡Luna! -Peter bajo por ella. Pero al ver lo que hacían los niños perdidos con ella y como la llamaban decidió darse vuelta para irse.

-¡Peter! -Marie corrió a el.

-Ehm... ¡Hola Marie! -Dijo el con una risita nerviosa.

-¡Llegas justo a tiempo! -Dijo Gustav sonriendo.

Luna dándose una idea de lo que tramaban los niños corrió a dejar a Jace en su pequeña cuna.

-Con su permiso niños... -Luna tenia las intensiones de irse cuando Axxel la tomo del brazo-. ¿Eh?

-¡Jugaremos un juego! -Dijó el, sonriendo.

-¿Que juego? -Pregunto Luna algo nerviosa.

-Bueno... -El chico sonrió. -Nunca hemos jugado a la familia... ¿Cierto, Louis? -Compartió una mirada traviesa con su amigo.

Louis miro a Axxel y le regreso aquella mirada.

-Es cierto... -Louis miro a Peter-. ¡Hay que jugar!

Luna se sonrojo y Peter rió queriendo pensar que era una broma. Como nadie más se rió con el, prosiguió a callarse y luego hablo.

-Oigan chicos esto no es muy gracios...

-Comencemos -Interrumpió Cristal a Peter tomando de la mano a Luna-. Luna tu eres la mamá, Peter es nuestro papá. Todos somos los hijos.

Luna solo se quedo callada. Cristal jalo a Luna hasta un lado de Peter y ambos se miraron un momento incómodamente.

-Bueno... Soy el papá y... Uhm... ¡Me iré a trabajar!

Louis tomo a Peter del brazo, le hizo dar una vuelta por el lugar y lo hizo regresar a un lado de Luna.

-¡Listo! ¡Se fue y regreso! -Dijo sonriendo victoriosamente. Peter sonrió forzadamente-. ¡Vamos Pet! ¡Sabemos que quieres jugar con nosotros!

-Yo... Ahm... -El peliblanco se puso más sonrojado que nunca.

Luna puso su mano sobre el hombro del albino y le sonrió levemente. Al igual que el estaba sonrojada.

-Jugemos con los niños solo por esta vez -Le dijo-. Hagámoslo por ellos ¿Si?

Peter miro un momento a Luna.

-Esta bien... -Murmuró. -¿Qué tenemos que hacer? -Dijo tragando saliva.

Louis y Axxel sonrieron.

-Tu te sientas aquí. -Exclamó el rubio mientras sentaba a Peter en una silla. -Y tu, señorita Luna, aquí. -Dijo, mientras abría la silla para que la albina tomara asiento.

-Y ahora -Dijo Louis, sonriendo. -Tiene una cena mientras esperan a que sus hijos se duerman.

Cristal hizo una seña a sus amigos para que salieran.

-¡Queremos escuchar platica de padres! -Dijo Louis acercándose a la puerta-. ¡O abra castigo para ambos!

Y dicho esto, todos salieron del lugar.

Luna se rió.

-Louis parece más el padre -Dijo sonriendo.

-Buen punto... -Peter carraspeo, queriendo seguir el juego. -Bueno... ¿Cómo van las calificaciones de los niños? -Dijó en una voz grave, totalmente fingida.

Luna no pudo evitar reírse.

-Creo que ese tono no te queda Pete... -Se interrumpió-. Quiero decir, querido..

Ambos escucharon algunos murmuros detrás de la puerta. Los niños estaban espiando.

-Bueno... Querida. -Dijó el albino, dejando a lado su tono falso. -¿Cómo se han portado los niños?

-Muy bien queri...

-¡No solo existe la palabra "querido" -Grito Axxel desde afuera. Luna se sonrojo.

-Muy bien... mi... mi amor... -Luna suspiro al decirlo. Miro a Peter y este estaba igual o aun más sonrojado que el.

-Ehm... Si.. Mi amor... ¿Cómo se han portado los niños? -Murmuró Peter.

-Muy, muy bien amor -Dijo Luna-. ¿Cómo a estado el trabajo?

-¡También estamos viendo! -Grito Louis. Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Muy duro, amor. -Respondió Peter. -Tengo que trabajar mucho para traer comida a casa... ¿Y cómo me agradecen nuestros... Hijos? -Se sonrojó horriblemente al decir esta última palabra. - ¡Ni si quiera van a la escuela!

Luna se rió.

-Pero son unos niños muy responsables aquí. Estoy orgullosa de ellos -Luna sonrió-. Se parecen a ti.

Este sonrió un poco. -Su aspecto es más parecido al tuyo, mi amor, heredaron tus modales y tu gracia.

Se escucharon unas risas tras la puerta.

Luna bajo la mirada muy roja y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Deberíamos ver si ya están dormidos los pequeños...

-Ehm... Si.

-¡Sigan en la cena! -Gritó Axxel.

-Voy a matar a esos niños... -Murmuró Peter.

* * *

Tom estaba caminando entre los pasillos, usando sus muletas. Estaba cansado, y ciertamente aburrido.

-¡TOM! -Grito Mika dándole una fuerte palmada por la espalda-. ¡Hola! ¿Estas mejor?

-¡Mika! ¡Me espantaste! -Exclamó el pobre, contrayendose por la palmada. -Ehm... Si, estoy mejor... Gracias...

-Lo siento -Se disculpo apenada-. ¿Has visto a Peter? Estábamos jugando cuando se me perdió de vista... Así que lo estoy buscando...

-No, no... -Tom se quedo pensando. -¿No estará con los niños?

-Tienes razón... Iré a preguntarle a Axxel -Dijo Mika-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-Si... ¿Por qué no? -Tom se encogió de hombros.

Mika ayudo a Tom a ir hasta el cuarto donde estaban los niños. La puerta estaba medio abierta y al entrar Luna y Peter estaban hablando entre ellos, aun sonrojados, los niños por su parte estaban en sus camas durmiendo.

Luna cargaba a Jace en sus brazos mientras que Peter se acomodaba el rebelde cabello.

-¡Hey, pequeñín! -Saludo Peter en voz baja, para no despertar a los niños.

-Hola, grandulón. -Respondió Tom.

-... No eres bueno con los apodos, pequeñín. -El albino rió, y Tom rodó los ojos.

MIka admiro a los pequeños y luego miro atentamente a Axxel, sonrió tiernamente.

-Salgamos de aquí... -Dijo Mika tomando del brazo a Tom y obligándolo a salir del cuarto, luego le hizo una seña a Peter para que los acompañara y este volvo hasta la entrada. Pero Luna no le siguió, ella se quedo parada en medio de todos, dejo a Jace en su pequeña cuna y comenzó a cantar.

-Wandering child of the earth

Do you know just how much you're worth?

You have walked this path since your birth

You were destined for more

Peter la miro sorprendido, su voz era preciosa, dulce y suave, una hermosa canción de cuna.

-In your eyes there is doubt

As you try to figure it out

But that's not what life is about

So have faith there's a way

Though the world may try to define you

It can't take the light that's inside you

So don't you dare try to hide

Let your fears fade away

La arena dorada surgió alrededor de ella encaminándose a los pequeños niños, dándoles sueños hermosos.

El albino se quedo sorprendido, mirándola. Tom tuvo que jalarlo del brazo para que los acompañara a el y a Mika afuera.

Estando afuera, después de un pequeño momento Luna salió, cerro la puerta del lugar y miro a sus amigos.

-Listo, dormirán bien esta noche -Dijo sonriendo.

-Eso fue... Increíble. -Murmuró Peter, viendo a Luna fijamente.

Tom tuvo que toser un poco para que el albino reaccionara.

-Ehm... ¡Ah, si! ¿Qué hay?

-¿A quien le toca la guardia ahora? -Pregunto Luna.

-A Connor y a Victoria, deben de estarla haciendo.

-Esta bien, iré a descansar un poco -Dijo Luna y se fue, dirigiéndose a algún lugar donde poder recostarse. Peter se le quedo mirando y luego se giro a Tom quien había suspirado.

-Ve por ella romeo -Le dijo acomodándose las gafas. Peter sonrió y salió tras de Luna.

* * *

**Aquí Kisa!**

**Ehm... No nos maten... Por favor... Es que... Bueno... Ahm...**

***Carraspeo* Estuvimos escribiendo y escribiendo... Ya tenemos un buen de capítulos. Y entre hoy y mañana, habrá cuatro (o cinco) en fanfiction... **

**Créanme... Para dónde vamos nosotras, las cosas ya están muuuuuy interesantes...¿Pista? Nuevos compañeros... Nuevas apariencia... ¿Nuevos romances? :3**

**Al menos para hoy ya hay tres en fanfiction... A sí que... Disfrútenlos!**

**Pa pa pararara pa rara pa pa pararararara**

**Reviewssssssss Gollum! Gollum! (?) :**

**Guest (Ja ne./) : Así las cosas se aclaran poco a poco... Sin dudas no hay emoción. (Créeme, habrá más dudas en los capítulos siguientes)... **

**._. No, 1/10 y 7/10 etc. No tienen nada que ver con el fic. Si ven esos números, es que se nos han olvidado quitarlos cuando lo pasamos para fanfiction. Verás, nosotras escribimos la historia gracias a mensajes, y cuando lo copias, automáticamente se pone la fecha cuando fue enviado el mensaje... Ese capítulo fue hecho el 1 de octubre (1/10/13) (Vamos muuuuuy adelantadas, ya he dicho...)**

**Y no, no eres la única que anhelaba eso... ¡Levanten la mano, los fans de PETUNA! \ *U*~**

**Nerea Infante: Siiii! Amo el sábado! Despiertas a la hora que quieres,muertes a la hora que quieres... BEST DAY EVER!**

**NUCICO: Gracias! :D la idea fue de mi hermanita (A.K.A. Karina)... Cuando leí esa parte fue así de ¿¡Pesadilla!? Cómo no estamos juntas cuando lo escribimos, y cada una escribe su parte, la historia puede dar unos giros impresionantes... Nos hace ser unas fangirls también! :D**

**Y mira la explicación en el review de Ja ne./ ... Ahí veras toooodo.**

**The Mistery Girl 245: ... ¡No llores! (?) Digo... ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! Y verás en los próximos capítulos... ¡CONNORIA!**

**Recuerden... Si mandan un review... Ehm... Peter canta! :3**

**Feliz hoy!**


	13. Romeo y Julieta

** Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

-¡Luna! -Gritó Peter, alcanzando a la chica en un pasillo.

Luna regreso la mirada y se acomodo el cabello.

-Oh Peter... -La albina se acomodo el cabello y sonrió-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo... No sabía que cantaras...

-Ah... eso... -Luna sonrió mirando al suelo sonrojada-. Si, canto desde hace mucho pero casi nunca lo hago... No me gusta el tono de mi voz...

-Es... ¡¿Estas bromeando!? -Musitó el albino, tomándola por los hombros. -¡Luna, eres la persona con mejor voz que he conocido en mi vida! Y vaya que se de música.

Luna miro de lado, incómodamente.

-No se que puedo decirte, gracias, Peter, pero los maestros de canto de las lunas de Júpiter siempre me dijeron lo contrario... -Luna dio un suspiro-. Por eso no cano, prefiero hacerlo solo en ocasiones muy especiales...

-Entonces... -Ahora fue Peter quien dio el sonrojó más grande de su vida hasta el momento. -Tu... Can...cantarías para mi si yo lo hago...

Luna al igual que Peter se sonrojo muchísimo, ella miro a Peter.

-Yo... Eh... -Luna balbuceo como nunca en su vida-. Es... Esta bien...

Peter asintió, tomó a Luna de la mano, y la jaló suavemente. -Ven conmigo

* * *

Llegaron a lo que parecía un cuarto de grabación.

Había un micrófono, y un tablero con muchos botones y palancas.

También, en las paredes estaban todos los instrumentos que pudieras imaginar, desde simples guitarras, hasta grandes y pesados objetos de nombres extraños y muy inusuales.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo Peter fue sentar a la chica en un sillón dentro del lugar, luego, fue hacia una de las paredes, y buscó con la mirada, hasta tomar una guitarra acústica color caoba.

Tomó asiento frente a Luna, carraspeo la garganta, sonrojado, y comenzó a cantar:

_Of all the money that e'er I had _

_I've spent it in good company _

_And all the harm that e'er I've done _

_Alas it was to none but me _

_And all I've done for want of wit _

_To memory now I can't recall _

_So fill to me the parting glass _

_Good night and joy be with you all _

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had _

_They are sorry for my going away _

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had _

_They would wish me one more day to stay _

_But since it falls unto my lord _

_That I should rise and you should not _

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call _

_Good night and joy be with you all _

_A man may drink and not be drunk _

_A man may fight and not be slain _

_A man may court a pretty girl _

_And perhaps be welcomed back again _

_But since it has so ordered been _

_By a time to rise and a time to fall _

_Come fill to me the parting glass _

_Goodnight and joy be with you all _

_Goodnight and joy be with you all_

Terminó de cantar la última palabra con un acorde largo y prolongado. Luego, sin mirar a Luna, dejo sus manos fuera de las cuerdas, y guardó silencio.

Luna se quedo callada un momento, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, iluminados y en su rostro se reflejaba una gran sorpresa, nunca había escuchado cantar a Peter tan claro. Ahora que lo hacia era algo increíble para ella.

-Tienes una voz preciosa -Halago sonrojando al albino-. Es preciosa... No tengo palabras Peter...

El albino rió suavemente. -Deberías escucharte a ti, mi amo... -En eso, paró el seco y se puso tan rojo que hasta su cabello parecía a punto de tornarse de ese color. -¡Perdón! -Se disculpó, moviendo las manos. - Se... Se me olvido que ya ...ya no estábamos en el juego...

-¡No... No te preocupes! -Luna se volteo rápidamente para evitar que este mirara su rostro completamente rojo. Se llevo las manos al pecho sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza-. Por Manny... -Susurro poniéndose sumamente nerviosa.

-Ehm... Si... -Peter dejó la guitarra a un lado y se quedó callado. Luego, al ver que Luna no subía la cabeza, el se quedó admirándola unos segundos.

-Te pido cortésmente que no me mires... -Dijo Luna poniéndose aun más roja, parecía que estaba por explotar-. Me pones... Nerviosa...

-¡Perdón! Perdón... -Ambos giraron hacia atrás de ellos, al lado izquierdo o derecho respectivamente. Luego, Peter balbuceo. -Creo...Ehm..que... Deberíamos...ir a... A... Bueno, ya sabes a...

-Yo... Si... eso... -Luna igual balbuceaba-. Ir... a... a... a eso...

Peter le señalo que simplemente salieran y Luna asintió rápidamente ambos iban a cruzar la puerta del lugar, pero era demasiada pequeña para que los dos pasaran al mismo tiempo y quedaron de frente. Luna miro al albino.

-¡Lo siento!... Yo... Ehm... -Intento articular.

Este se quedo viendo a la chica, al principio nervioso. Pero luego, parecía que sólo importaba ella, y el hecho de que sus labios estaba a centímetros de distancia.

Luna miro fijamente a Peter, la respiración estaba cerca de ambos. El espacio entre los dos era mínimo, casi nada.

Peter no dijo nada y comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente a Luna, ella también comenzó a hacerlo, quitando cada vez más el espacio entre ambos. Y cuando los labios de ambos se rozaron, sintieron la presencia de alguien detrás de ambos.

-Peter... -Gruño con enojo Connor, su mirada señalaba que estaba por matarlo.

En eso, ambos chicos se separaron. Los dos totalmente sonrojados.

-¡Connor! Hola Connor, hola Connor, hola Connor... -El albino rió nerviosamente.

Connor no dijo nada. Luego, repentinamente golpeo al albino en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo. Luna se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida.

-¡Te vuelvo a ver tan cerca de Luna y te mato! -Le amenazo rojo de furia.

-¡Eso dolió! -Murmuró el albino, sobándose la cabeza.

-Oigan chicos Jace se... ¿Qué esta pasandó aquí? -fue Victoria quien llegó. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, al ver a Connor en posición de batalla, y Peter tirado en el suelo con un hilo de sangre saliendo por su nariz.

-¡Este infeliz estaba por besar a mi hija! -Dijo Connor señalando a Peter.

Luna se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, tanto por vergüenza como por la sorpresa de que Connor los hubiera visto.

Victoria miró a Connor con la cara sería, y levantó una ceja. -¿Y? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-¡¿Co... Como que por que?! -Pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Celoso... -Murmuro Peter.

Connor le lanzo otra mirada fulminante y abrió su boca pero Victoria lo interrumpió.

-Tienes que entender, Connor, que Luna no es una niña. -Dijó ella, luego, le murmuró el el oído. -Estos dos están enamorados, dales un chance.

Connor estaba por protestar cuando Victoria le tapo la boca con la mano y lo jalo hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, sigan en lo que estaban... -Dijo Victoria mientras Connor se forcejeaba y se quejaba como podía.

Al salir Victoria le quito la mano de la boca.

-¡Voy a volver allá adentro!

-¡No lo harás, Connor! Sabes que Peter es un buen chico, y como ya dije... ¡Están enamorados! -La chica le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, este lo fulminó con la mirada. -zares muy tonto al no haberte dado cuenta, ¿Sabes?

-¡Hey! -Connor se agarro la cabeza-. Es que no puedo, evitarlo Luna es... Es mi pequeña... -Connor movió varias veces la cabeza y finalmente se cruzo de brazos haciendo una mueca, casi un puchero.

Victoria lo miró con mirada maternal, y posó una mano sobre su brazo.

-Tu pequeña debe vivir la vida, Connor. -Dijo ella suavemente. -Y una de las cosas de vivir es vivir el amor. Además, ya te dije que Peter no es mal chico. ¡Y se nota que el la ama como un loco!

-Pero, es que... ¡Aaaah! -Connor termino dando un muuuuy largo suspiro y se tapo el rostro-. Esta bien... Dejare a ambos... ¡Pero le hace lo mas mínimo! ¡Y te juro por Manny! ¡Que no sale con vida!

Victoria no pudo evitar reír.

-Ya lo veremos, Connor. -Dijo con una sonrisa. -Te conozco. Y como se que eres muy orgulloso en ese sentido, no te obligare a pedirle disculpas a Peter...

Connor rodo los ojos y sonrió.

* * *

-Lamento lo ocurrido, Peter -Luna estaba limpiándole el hilo de sangre a Peter. Estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había pasado con el castaño.

El albino estaba sentado mirando como Luna solo le limpiaba ese hilo de sangre con un pañuelo blanco, luego de eso hablo.

-Tran..tranquila. -Dijo el con una sonrisa. -Sabes que Connor no me ama.

Ambos rieron.

-Tu eres Jack Frost, el es Bunnymund, creo que siempre se llevaran así -Luna le dedico una sonrisa al albino. Tomo el pañuelo y lo tiro en un bote de basura-. Listo.

-Gracias...

Después de esta frase, ambos se mantuvieron callados, viéndose uno al otro.

Luna se había sonrojado y Peter no parecía atreverse a acercarse a ella de nuevo.

Solamente se miraban.

-Luna...

Y en eso, Peter se armó de valor. Suspiró, y en un movimiento rápido, acortó la distancia entre ellos...

Y la beso.

Fue un momento mágico para ambos. El puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella. Ella tomo el brazo de el con ambas manos. Cerraron los ojos.

Y luego, cuando necesitaban tomar aire, se separaron y juntaron ambas frentes.

-Te amo... -Murmuro el, sonriendo.

Luna lo miro directo a los ojos y sonrió con ese leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo Peter... -Y dicho esto lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del albino.

* * *

-¿Tom, sabes donde esta Mika? -Preguntó Axxel, tallándose los ojos y bostezando.

-Estaba descansando -Respondió Tom y señalo un cuarto-. Debe de seguir allí por si la buscas.

-Gracias... - El chico de ojos grises fue hasta el lugar, que estaba con la puerta cerrada. Luego, toco la puerta. -¿Se puede?

-Adelante -Respondió Mika. Axxel paso y encontró a la chica mirando por una ventana, estaba recargada con su guja-. Hola Axxel -Ella sonrió al pequeño-. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si, Jae se desperto y no para de llorar. No encuentro a Luna, y pense que tu podrias...-El chico se interrumpió al ver el semblante de la guardiana. -¿Que tienes?

-Nada -Contesto con una falsa sonrisa-. Estoy bien...

Axxel alzó una ceja y mantuvo la mirada en ella. -Se bien cuando alguien no esta bien, ¿Sabes?

Mika solo pudo suspirar y inclino un poco la cabeza.

-Te contare, pero prométeme que lo guardaras, es un secreto...

-Lo juro.

Mika regreso la vista a la ventana.

-Desde mucho tiempo atrás me gusta Peter... -Confeso sonrojándose muy poco, luego se encogió de hombros-. Pero supongo que no es correspondido...

Axxel se mantuvo callado. No tenia palabras para contradecir eso.

-Siempre lo supe -Siguió Mika-. Soy la guardiana del descubrimiento, no fue difícil encontrar lo que Peter en realidad sentía por mi. No estoy enojada, estoy feliz por el -Ella se giro a Axxel, tenia una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El abrio la boca, la cerro, y la volvió a abrir. -No tengo palabras para eso... -Murmuró el.

Mika rió ligeramente. -No te preocupes Axxel -Mika se acerco a el y le despeino la cabeza-. Ahora ¿Qué decías sobre Jace?

-Ehm... si... Esta llorando y nadie puede hacer que duerma de nuevo. -Dijo el, acomodando su cabello.

-Iré a ver que pasa... Aun que nunca e sido muy buena con los niños... -Dijo riéndose nerviosamente-. ¿No quieres que mejor busquemos a Luna? Ella sabe de todo...

-Mande a Victoria a buscarla, pero al parecer no esta... Ademas, si eres buena con los niños. -Dij Axxel, recordando como le había tratado cuando le habia contado su historia.

Mika miro al techo y se rasco la nuca.

-Esta bien, vamos -Dijo riendo. Axxel asintió y ambos bajaron al cuarto donde todos los niños se tapaban los oídos y se quejaban entre susurros, mientras el pobre Jace no araba de llorar.

-¡Mika! Que bueno que llegaste. -Era Peregrine quien tenia al pequeño Jace entre brazos.

Mika tomo a Jace y lo miro un momento.

-¿Que pasa pequeño? ¿Por que lloras? -Pregunto acurrucando al bebé. Inspecciono que no estuviera sucio y el bebé siguió llorando-. Tiene hambre... -Dijo llegando a una conclusión-. ¿Alguien sabe donde hay un biberón y donde puedo calentar leche?

-Arriba... Pero es peligroso subir. -Dijo Johny. -Pueden haber pesadillas.

-Yo ire. -Dijo Axxel. -Si no, no podremos dormir.

-No-oh -Mika negó con la cabeza y le regreso al bebé a Peregrine-. Iré yo, es peligroso que vayan ustedes.

-No, estoy bien. -Dijo Axxel encogiéndose de hombros. -Ademas, sin mi ayuda no sabrias donde encontrar la cocina.

Mika abrió la boca para protestar pero no tenia como hacerlo así que solo suspiro.

-De acuerdo, vamos rápidamente.

* * *

Llegaron al primer piso y tdod estaba oscuro. No habia nadie arriba.

-Los monos estan en el piso de abajo. -Murmuró Axxel. -Rayos... no veo nada...

-Esta muy oscuro... ¿Alguna vela por aquí? -Dijo Mika entrecerrando los ojos. Luego de eso saco su guja-. Hay que tener cuidado...

-Si...

Axxel condujo a Mika entre los pasillos a la cocina. Pero... Curiosamente... Era el único lugar donde había luz.

-¡Llegamos! -Mika dejo su guja recargada contra la pared-. Ahora veamos... -Ella se acerco al refrigerador que estaba allí y busco leche-. Aquí hay un bote de leche... ¿Dónde puedo calentarla Axxel?

-El microondas. -Dijo el, y cuando se giró, la puerta del microondas estaba abierta. -Ok... Esto es extraño...

-Demasiado... -Dijo Mika alzando una ceja-. Calentemos la leche y salgamos de aquí.

El chico asintió y metió la leche al aparato.

Faltaban unos diez segundos para que estuviera por completo, pero entonces, arena negra comenzó a arremolinarse a los pies del chico.

Y este no se había dado cuenta.

Mika volteo y miro al arena negra, regreso la vista al microondas y se encogió de hombros... No paso mucho cuando se dio cuenta y salto.

-¡AXXEL! -Grito y corrió hacia al chico quitándolo de donde estaba. Evito que este fuera golpeado por algo hecho de arena negra y cargo al chico en sus brazos-. ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas completo?

-Si estoy... ¿Que pasó? -Este estaba confundido.

-¿No viste la arena negra? -Mika señalo el lugar donde se había arremolinado la arena. Axxel negó con la cabeza-. Hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

Este asintió. -Estoy de acuerdo. -Y entonces, cuando metió la mano para sacar la leche... Una mano jalo la suya. -¿¡Pero que...!?

Mika lanzo un grito al ver lo que pasaba y se tapo los ojos.

-¡NO TE TAPES LOS OJOS! ¡NO TE TAPES LOS OJOS! -Le grito Axxel luchando contra la mano.

La rubia di un respingo y tomo a Axxel como pudo para evitar que esa cosa se lo llevara.

Después de unos tirones mas, la mano dejo de sostenerlo y Mika y Axxel fueron a dar despedidos hacia atrás.

La luz se apagó.

Y escucharon risas.

Mika tomo su guja con fuerza con una mano y con la otra tomo al menor lo más cerca que pudo.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -Pregunto Mika mirando a todas partes.

Mas risas.

Axxel, por su parte, sacó un cuchillo que tenía guardado en un estuche de su cinturón.

-¿Tu eres uno de los ¨niños perdidos¨, ¿Eh? -Dijo una voz.

-¡Responde mi pregunta! -Interrumpió Mika-. ¿Quién eres? -Ella sospecho que era una pesadilla la cual estaba allí.

Las risas volvieron y Axxel se acerco aun más a Mika. La chica le paso la mano por el cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Digamos que... su peor pesadilla.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de Mika, Axxel gritó.

* * *

**Hola...**

**¡HOY SUBO TRES CAPÍTULOS, LO PROMETO! (Aunque me den las 12... No** **importa...) Mañana subo otros dos ¿Tres?... ¿Cuantos quieren?**

**Reviews...**

**Nerea Infante :... ¡A la bio! ¡A la bao! ¡A la bin, bon, ba! ¡PETUNA! ¡PETUNA! ¡Rarrarra! (?) xD**

**NUCICO: ¡Somos Walkers! ¡Braaaaiiinnnssss! (?) Créeme que a mi me alegra mucho que te guste la historia... Es un sentimiento bonito saber que a las personas le gustan lo que escribimos ^ ^ ( y mi hermanita esta de acuerdo conmigo) . ¡Ya leí tu fic! ¡Me encanta! ¡Ya le puse follow! :3 Y muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por recomendarnos... :D**

**The Mistery Girl 245: Que se casen... Hm... No, no te mataremos, tranquila... Pero no lo se... No quiero revelare nada :) Tendrás que ver la historia para saberlo... ¡PETUNA!**

**Milli-Free -Oooooohhhh... Ehm... Perdón por no darme cuenta de que eras tu, debí de haberlo hecho por tu despedida... :/ (Que significa?) **

**Y lo se... No, no vivimos cerca... (Estamos en otro estado... Estado vecino, pero otro estado.)... Pero gracias! Cómo no estamos cerca, intentamos hacer siempre lo mejor que podamos con los capis... ¿Tiene resultado?**

**¡Feliz hoy! **

**Dejen un review... Y... Espera... ¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 50! **

**¡VAMOS! USTEDES PUEDEN! ¡DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! **

**¡Algún día llegaremos a los cien! :D**

**Ehm... Feliz hoy!**


	14. Bruja

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

-Tranquilo, J. tranquilo...

-¿J.?

-Si, su nuevo apodo...

-¿Enserio?

-Johny, Gustav -Interrumpió Peregrine. -No importa como lo llamemos. Lo importante es que Mika y Axxel ya se tardaron.

Louis asintió.

-Iré a ver que sucede -Dijo tomando una pequeña cuchilla de su cama.

-¿Sucede? ¿Qué? -Pregunto Luna entrando al lugar con Peter. Ambos tomados de la mano.

-Es que Axxel y... Espera. -Pregregrine soltó una pequeña risita. -¡Sabia que acabarían juntos!

-¿Podemos decirte mami? -Preguntó Marie, sonriendo.

Luna se sonrojo y miro al albino, luego miro a la pequeña.

-Claro que si nena -Afirmo agachándose.

Todos gritaron, felices.

-Bueno, ¿Que pasó con Axxel? -Dijo Peter un poco mas serio. Realmente se preocupaba por el chico.

-Fueron por leche para Jace, Mika dijo que tenia hambre -Explico Louis-. Pero tiene un largo rato que se fueron y no han regresado.

-¿A donde fueron? -Pregunto Luna.

-A la cocina, hasta el piso de arriba.

-¿Y si les pasó algo? -Preguntó Peregrine, asustada.

-Subiré a investigar. -Peter abrió la puerta.

-Iré contigo -Dijo Luna yendo a su lado.

-Vamos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, no había luz alguna.

Peter tuvo que hacer una pequeña luz con su cayado.

Luna hizo un poco de arena dorada para alumbrar el lugar.

-¿Axxel? ¿Mika? -Pregunto mirando a todas partes.

Nada.

Solo había algo parecido a... humo negro, que salía desde la ventana.

-Si los secuestraron, sería la cosa mas irónica del mundo. -Murmuró Peter.

Una voz respondió. -La chica no es de mucha ayuda... Pero el pequeño muerto estaría bien.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! -Luna se exalto al escuchar la voz.

Hubo una risa que hizo que tanto ella como Peter se pusieran en posición de batalla.

-Muéstrate -Ordeno Luna.

-¿Que pasa si no quiero?

-Te lo estoy pidiendo cortésmente -Dijo Luna-. Si no lo haces iré yo misma a sacarte de las sombras.

Peter tomo el cayado con fuerza.

La voz rió.

-¿Que le hiciste a Axxel y Mika? -Preguntó el albino con labios apretados.

-Axxel... Mika... -La voz se calló un momento-. ¿Quienes?

-No te hagas el desentendido... o desentendida -Luna comenzó a crear más arena dorada para iluminar el lugar.

-Desentendida, querida.

-¡Déjalos libres, bruja! -Ordenó Peter.

-¡Bien! Adivinaron a quien se enfrentan... -Dijo la bruja. -Que inteligente eres, Frost...

-Yo solo lo decía por impulso... -Murmuro Peter a la albina.

-¿Una bruja? -Luna intento recordar algún enemigo de los guardianes que fuera una bruja.

-Y puedo decir que una de las mejores, pequeña.

-Dime. Donde. Estan. Mika. Y. AXXEL. Ahora. -Peter estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno... la rubia esa esta en alguna parte del primer piso.

-¿Donde esta Axxel? -Luna siguió interrogando.

-Encuentren a la rubia y les diré donde esta el mocoso.

-¡No le digas así! -Gritó Pter, y hechó a correr en los pasillos, buscando a Mika.

La bruja rió.

Luna decidió ir por el otro lado en busca de Mikaela.

-¡Mika! -Grito Luna buscándola-. ¡Mika!

-¿No la encuentras? -Pregunto la bruja.

-Calla -Siseo buscando a su amiga.

-Lo lamento, querida. No quería ser grosera contigo.

La bruja rió de nuevo.

-Voy a dejar de ser cortes contigo -Dijo Luna buscando a Mika-. ¿Quién eres?

-Me llaman La bruja. -Respondió ella. -Un nombre simple... Y tu eres... ¿Lua? ¿Muna?

-Luna, mi nombre es Luna d'oro -Dijo ella de una manera educada.

-Bueno... Luna... Sigue buscando a tu amiga...

-La encontraremos antes de que te des cuenta, bruja -Dijo Luna.

-Eso piensas... pero luego... ¿Que crees que pasará con ese niño?

-¿Que le has hecho a Axxel? -Luna se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de la bruja y se giro buscando en la oscuridad-. ¿Dónde esta?

La bruja rió, y luego, pareció desaparecer del lugar.

-Es una sorpresa...

* * *

-¿Dónde crees que estén Mika y Peter ahora? -Preguntó Victoria.

Connor se encogió de hombros.

-Me quiero hacer a la idea de que están a tres metros lejos de cada uno... -Murmuro y Victoria lo miro alzando una ceja.

Luego, la joven rió. -Deja de ser paranoico.

-¡No puedo evitarlo Vic! -El se rió-. No quiero imaginarme cuando tenga hijos...

Ella volvió a reír. -Estoy segura de que a Peter será un padre increíble, y Luna una madre perfecta... -Luego, bajó la cabeza, y dejó que el cabello le cayera en la cara.

-No mención... -El no termino de hablar cuando miro a Victoria y se acerco a ella, le quito los mechones de la cara y la obligo a verlo a los ojos-. Hey... ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... Nada. -El le quedó mirando como "No te creo" La chica se sonrojó.-Me preguntaba... ¿Co...Cómo sería yo como madre...?

Connor la miro un segundo, sonrojado, la pregunta le había llegado de improviso. El aclaro su garganta y miro el techo acomodándose el cabello.

-Pa... Para mi se-serías una excelente madre... -El tragó saliva-. Dulce, valiente, un gran ejemplo, hermo... ¡Valiente! -Se interrumpió dándole la espalda a Victoria.

La joven alzó la cabeza. -... ¿Enserió crees eso?

-¡Claro! -Connor aun seguía de espaldas con la cara demasiado roja. Luego de un momento se giro un poco hacia Victoria-. Eres la mejor mujer que e conocido Vic.

Ella sonrió. -Connor yo...

Un gritó.

Ambos tomaron sus armas y se prepararon, la puerta estaba siendo agitada violentamente.

Se acercaron a ella, apuntando a esta. Connor contó con los dedos.

Uno...

Dos...

-¡Tres!

Y entonces... Casi le dispara a la cabeza a un muy pálido Tom, quien soltó sus muletas y cayó al suelo del susto.

-¡Tom! -Connor bajo su arma y corrió hacia el pequeño. Lo ayudo a levantarse-. Hey ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?

Este tardó un poco para recuperar el aliento. -Es... Es Mika.

* * *

La bruja volvió a reír.

-Esto comienza a ser tardado... -Murmuro Luna mirando a todas partes-. ... Lo repetiré una vez más ¿Dónde esta Mika?

Mas risas.

-Estamos jugando, querida. Sigue buscando...

Y entonces, aparecieron pesadillas frente a ella. Varias pesadillas.

Luna tomo dos látigos de arena dorada y miro a las pesadillas.

-Eres ayudante de Pitch Black ¿Cierto? -Dijo preparándose para pelear.

-No soy su ayudante... Soy su aliada.

Las pesadillas comenzaron a rodear a Luna.

-Ayudante, aliada, creo que da lo mismo -Luna frunció el ceño-. Si vas a atacar hazlo de una vez, no tengo miedo.

-Como digas...

Y las pesadillas atacaron.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó con Mika? - Preguntó Victoria, alarmada.

-Es... Estaba frente a las escaleras. -Tom tragó saliva. - Desma...desmayada. Luego apareció una pesadilla... Y...

-Habla lento... Respira. -Victoria lo tomó de los hombros.

Tom, entonces enseñó su brazo.

Connor y Victoria contuvieron el aliento.

Era una herida. Grande, de color negro, que iba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Los ojos del pequeño comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Logre traer a Mika al salón, pero no despierta y...

Connor contuvo el aliento.

-Victoria, ve a ver a Mika, iré a buscar a Luna y Peter -Dijo preparando sus pistolas-. Llamen a algún mono para que te revise ese brazo Tom... Pitch esta adentro.

-Los niños -Exclamo Victoria llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Maldición...

Y entonces, escucharon gritos.

Muchos gritos.

-¡Vamos!

* * *

-¡AUXILIO!

Los tres guardianes entraron corriendo a la habitación sólo para encontrarse con...

Un ratón.

-¡Mátalo, Peregrine, mátalo! -Dijó Johny.

-¡Mátalo tu! -La chica estaba subida en una de las literas.

-Un... ratón... -Dijo Connor tomándose el puente de la nariz-. ¿De verdad?...

-¡Mátelo alguien! -Pidió Louis trepado en su cama-. ¡Esa cosa nos quiere comer!

-¡ODIO ESAS COSAS! -Gritó Peregrine.

Victoria rodó los ojos, tomó al animalito por la cola, y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación.

-Listo.

-Fiu... ¡Gracias Vic! -Dijo Gustav sonriendo.

-Un ratón... -Connor rodo los ojos-. Volvamos arriba...

-Si...

-¿Saben donde están Axxel y Mika? -Preguntó Peregrine. -No los hemos visto...

Victoria miro a Connor y este negó con la cabeza, lo mejor era que los niños no supieran nada por el momento.

-No lo se. -Dijo ella, y le hizo una seña a Tom para que escondiera su herida.-Pero los oí riendo, deben llegar pronto. -Sonrió.

-Bueno... -Peregrine asintió, ligeramente insegura.

-Nos vamos... -Los guardianes se giraron para irse. Luego, la joven recordó algo. -¿Cómo esta Jace?

-Dormido. -Contestó Johny, y todos suspiraron. -Encontramos un poco de leche en polvo en una maleta.

-Bien... ¡Adiós!

Y entonces, salieron de lugar.

* * *

-¡Mika! -Peter estaba corriendo por los pasillos. -¡Axxel!

-¿Se te perdió algo, Frost? -Era Pitch Black.

-Pitch... ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto? ¡¿Dónde están!?

-¿Yo? -Pitch sonrió-. Si, realmente tuve un poco que ver en todo esto...

Peter apretó los puños e intento golpear al rey de las pesadillas, este desapareció.

-Tranquilo Frost -Pitch rió-. Te desesperas con mucha facilidad ¿No crees?

-¿¡Dónde esta Axxel!? -Gritó el.

-Si... con mucha facilidad -Repitió Pitch-. ¿Has encontrado a Mikaela? Se supone que deberías encontrarla a ella primero.

Peter no perdió más tiempo. Corrió hacia delante y siguió buscando, abriendo puertas desesperadamente.

-¿Asustado, Frost? -La voz de Pitch parecía salir justo detrás suyo.

-Yo no te tengo miedo.

-Lo se. -El coco rió. -Pero no me refería a eso...

-¡¿Dónde esta Axxel?! -Pregunto nuevamente Peter girándose con brusquedad.

-Puede estar en el primer piso, puede estar con Mikaela, tal vez con los demás guardianes... Inclusive podría estar con Lu... Oh no, olvídalo, con ella no podría estar...

-Luna... ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Luna!?

-Nada, tranquilo. -El rió de nuevo. -...Aún.

"¡Atrás!..." Un susurro se escucho en el viento. Era la voz de Luna.

-Pero pronto le pasara algo a tu pequeña novia... -Pitch rió-. ¡Pero eso no es importante! ¡Debes salvar a Axxel y Mikaela!

La cara del chico se tornó pálida, y sus ojos se agrandaron. No sabía ahora que hacer.

-Veo que ahora si estas asustado. -Pitch soltó una maligna carcajada.

"¡Peter! ¡Luna! ¡Axxel! "Fueron los gritos de Connor los que se escucharon seguidos por Victoria y Tom, en la distancia. " ¡Chicos! "

-Los guardianes... -Siseo Pitch.

-¡Aqu...! -El albino no pudo terminar su grito, ya que arena negra le rodeó la cabeza y le tapó la boca.

-No quieres que el juego acabe, ¿Cierto?

Peter gruño algo.

-Buen chico... -Pitch rió levemente y soltó a Peter-. Si buscas ayuda de alguien... El juego termina tanto como para Luna, como para Mikaela y Axxel.

El albino, confundido, asintió lentamente. Luego, salió del pasillo, y no supo hacia donde correr. ¿Izquierda? Luna... ¿Derecha? Sólo faltaba una puerta más, y era obvio que hay estaba Axxel.

Un ligero gemido salió de su boca.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

-¡Peter! ¡Luna! -Victoria se detuvo a descansar. -¿Dónde no hemos buscado?

Connor se detuvo junto a Victoria.

-En la parte de arriba y en los cuartos del primer piso... Hay que separarnos.

-Tom, quédate en esta planta. -Dijó la joven, asintiendo.

-Si.

-Connor, vamos al primer piso.

Connor asintió y corrió con la chica al primer piso. Al entrar todo estaba en completa oscuridad, no se escuchaba nada...

-¿Estarán aquí? -Pregunto el castaño mirando a todas partes, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad,

-Puede se... -El gritó de Luna lo interrumpió.

-¡LUNA! -Grito Connor corriendo. Busco en la oscuridad largo rato, con Victoria detrás suyo-. ¡LUNA! ¡LUNA!

-¡Ahí! -Gritó la joven, y la vieron.

Ella tenía unos cortes en la frente, y jadeaba mucho, gracias a la pelea.

-¡LUNA! -Connor no espero ni un segundo y corrió a la albina.

-Co-Connor... -Dijo ella antes de desmayarse. El castaño la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¡Por Manny! -El inspecciono rápidamente a la pequeña y la abrazo-. ¡Luna!

Se escucho una risa.

-¿Quien eres tu? -Victoria armó su ballesta con una flecha y apuntó a la oscuridad. La joven no reconocía la voz.

-¿Nicholas? ¡Por fin nos conocemos! -La bruja rió de nuevo.

Y luego, una segunda voz se le unió. - ¿Cómo has estado, North?

-¿Qué le has hecho, Pitch? -Siseó ella.

-¿Y cómo estas tu? -El coco ignoró su pregunta. - ¿Conejo?

-¡¿Que le hiciste?! -Dijo sosteniendo una pistola con la mano y con la otra a Luna-. ¡Dímelo infeliz!

-¡¿Yo?! -Pitch parecía sorprendido-. ¡Yo no le hice nada a la pequeña Luna!... Fue Peter quien la dejo sola, en la oscuridad, rodeada de pesadillas... Yo no hice nada...

-¿Peter? -Connor pareció bajar su pistola pero al escuchar las risas volvió a subirlas.

-Ella no despertara por un muy largo, largo, tiempo... -La bruja rió-. Unos cuantos siglos... Tal vez milenios...

Connor miro a Luna.

-¿Cómo la despertamos? -Exigió saber Victoria.

La bruja rió de nuevo. -Pregúntenle a Frost.

Pitch también rió.

Connor dejo a Luna en el suelo y con un grito desesperado corrió a donde se suponían se escuchaban las voces. Disparo varias veces.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ! ¡PITCH! -Grito eufórico. Estaba más que enojado...

* * *

Peter seguía sin decidir hacia donde ir.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

¿¡A quien rayos salvar!?

Estuvo a punto de ir hacia Luna, ya que escucho un grito. Pero luego... se escucho un gemido.

Un suave gemido de dolor, casi inaudible, pero desesperado.

Eso fue lo que hizo al albino correr hacia la drecha. Lo mas rápido que pudo.

Abrío la puerta, y contuvo el aliento. Pequeñas lágrimas alieron de sus ojos.

-Axxel...

* * *

Connor seguía buscando atreves de la oscuridad a Pitch y la bruja aquella. Pero parecía que ambos se habían ido.

-Maldito cobarde -Siseó Connor muy molesto, luego regreso con Luna.

Esta se movió un momento en el suelo, apretó los ojos con fuerza y suspiro.

-No... me... dejes... -Susurro en un tono de voz muy bajo-. Peter...

Connor abrió los ojos y cargo a la pequeña.

-Salgamos de aquí -Le dijo a Victoria sin siquiera mirarla.

Salieron del lugar, y buscaron a Tom, quien seguía buscando a Luna y Peter en el pisó de abajo.

-¿¡Que pasó?!

-Ese malnacido de Pitch... -Gruño Connor abrazando con fuerza a Luna.

-¡Chicos! -Hablo alguien. Al voltear era Mika, quien tenia una cara soñolienta y se estaba tallando un ojo con la mano-. ¿Qué paso?

-¿Mika? -Victoria la miro-. Menos mal, estas bien...

-Seh... Recuerdo que me quede dormida y hace apenas unos minutos desperté ¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue...

-¡Chicos! -La voz de Peter resonó por los pasillos. Sonaba desesperado. -¡Chicos!

Connor se quedo callado un momento y luego abrazo con más fuerza a Luna, la cual traía cargando sobre sus brazos. Luego se giro para ver a Peter quien traía a Axxel en sus brazos, el pequeño estaba inconsciente.

-¡Peter! -Mika corrió a ver a Axxel-. ¿Esta bien?

Peter asintió, solo estaba dormido.

-Si el... ¿Como esta Luna?

Mika tomo a Axxel en sus brazos, estaba preocupada por el pequeño.

-¿Como te parece que esta? -Gruño Connor y le dio a Victoria a Luna un momento. Luego se acerco a Peter-. ¡¿Como te parece que esta?!

El albino retrocedió.

-¡Confíe en ti! ¡Confíe en que la cuidarías! ¡AHORA ELLA ESTA EN COMA! -Connor levanto su puño logrando que el chico cayera al suelo del susto-. ¡JAMÁS DEBÍ DE HABER CONFIADO EN TI! ¡NUNCA DEBÍ DE HABERLO HECHO!

Peter abrió la boca. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para poder articular una frase. -¿En...coma? -Murmuró

-¡¿Acaso estas sordo?! -Connor estaba demasiado furioso como para pensar lo que decía, Victoria tuvo que intervenir.

-Connor. -Le ordenó- Tranquizate. No fue su culpa.

Después, la joven se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso.

-¿No fue su culpa? -Connor se giro a la chica-. ¡¿NO FUE SU CULPA?! ¡EL ERA EL ÚNICO CON LUNA! ¡EL LA ESTABA CUIDANDO! -El se acerco a Victoria mirándola fijamente mientras señalaba a Peter-. ¡SI NUNCA LA HUBIERA DEJADO SOLA, ELLA, NO ESTARÍA ASÍ!

Estas palabras le dolieron horriblemente al albino, quien tomó aire e intentó levantarse, pero Connor lo detuvo poniendo un pie sobre el.

-¡LO LAMENTO! ¿¡SI!? -Gritó Peter. -¡¿QUE QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA?! ¿¡QUE DEJARA DE BUSCAR A AXXEL!? ¡EL ES COMO UN HIJO PARA MI, CONNOR! ¡NO SABIA QUE HACER...!

Este lo interrumpió.

-¡NUNCA SABES QUE HACER! -Le grito-. ¡NUNCA!... -Connor suspiro con varias lágrimas en los ojos-. Luna representa una gran esperanza para mi, esa esperanza de una hija que nunca tuve... Y tal vez nunca tenga... Espero estés contento -Gruño por ultimo para quitar su pie de encima de el y dándole la espalda.

Peter cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar.

* * *

La bruja rió. -Lo logramos, ¿No, tío?

Pitch sonrió macabramente.

-Así es Charlotte... Lo logramos... Ahora, busquemos la forma de matar a MiM -Dijo sonriendo-. Estando en coma será muy fácil...

Esta sonrió. -Están acabados...

* * *

**... **

**¿Y si me hacen preguntas acerca de los personajes y yo las respondo?**

**Por ejemplo... ¿Cuantos años tiene Benjamín? ¿De dónde viene Peter? Etc... Tres preguntas por persona máximo, para que las responda en el capítulo... 16 Y 17**

**:)**

**Pregunte lo que quieran (relacionado con la historia)... **

**PREGUNTAS SON SÓLO PARA EL CAPÍTULO 14 Y 15 !**


	15. Sentimientos, y solución inesperada

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

Después de que le contarán la noticia a Louis y Peregrine, ambos se mantuvieron callados.

-¿Por...Porque no les podemos decir a los demás? -Preguntó la chica.

-Bueno... No creo que ellos deban saberlo. -Respondió Victoria. -Ustedes son los más grandes, así que no les podíamos esconder esto.

-¿Pero mamá va a estar bien? -Pregunto Louis.

-Si... Lo estará. -Respondió la joven. -Espero...

Louis suspiro preocupado.

-Tranquilos, haremos lo que sea necesario para que despierte -Mika sonrió intentando darles ánimos a los pequeños-. Ahora, solo hay que decirles a los más pequeños que Luna esta durmiendo... ¿De acuerdo?

Louis y Peregrine asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y Peter? -Preguntó la chica.

Mika y Victoria se miraron entre ellas.

-En su cuarto... -Respondió Mika borrando su sonrisa.

* * *

Peter soltó un gemido, y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

Pitch lo había engañado...

Y al parecer, también a Connor.

-¿Puedo entrar? -Pregunto la pequeña Marie asomando su cabecita por la puerta, tenia el dedo pulgar en la boca y el cabello suelto.

-Marie... -Peter asintió, y ella entró corriendo junto a el. Con ternura le quitó el dedo de la boca. -¿Que pasa, pequeña?

-Es que no puedo dormir -Dijo moviendo sus manitas rápidamente-. Quería saber si podías cantarme una canción de cuna...

La pequeña miro un momento a Peter con esa mirada de perrito triste. Sus ojos brillaban mucho.

-Bien... -Dijó el, sonriendo. La acompañó hacia el cuarto donde todos los demás niños estaban dormidos. -¿Tienes alguna preferencia, musical?

-Hummm... -Ella negó con la cabeza-. ¿Tu voz es una preferencia musical?... -Pregunto logrando sacarle una pequeña carcajada al albino.

Ella se acomodo en su cama y espero a que Peter comenzara.

El sonrió,cerró los ojos, y comenzó a cantar:

_I remember tears streaming down your face, _

_When I said I'll never let you go. _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light, _

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone, _

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight. _

_Just close your eyes, _

_The sun is going down. _

_You'll be all right, _

_No one can hurt you now. _

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound. _

Para esto, todos los niños estaban ya despiertos, oyéndolo cantar. El, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, no se había percatado de ello.

_Don't you dare look out your window, _

_Darlin' everything's on fire. _

_The war outside our door keeps raging on, _

_Hold on to this lullaby. _

_Even when the music's gone, gone… _

_Just close your eyes, _

_The sun is going down. _

_You'll be all right, _

_No one can hurt you now. _

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound… _

_Just close your eyes, _

_You'll be all right. _

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

Marie sonrió complacida y dio un bostezo.

-Sabes Peter... -Ella acomodo su cabeza en la cama y comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos-. La luna hablo conmigo...

Este abrió la boca, sorprendido. -¿Qu...Que te dijo?

Marie volvió a dar un bostezo y hablo a un más bajo.

-Dijo que... No todo se a terminado... -Otros bostezo, seguido por que acomodo su cabeza en la almohada-. Mamá va a estar bien... Que no te... des... por... vencido... -Y finalmente Marie se durmió.

El albino se quedó callado, y fue cuando sintió a todos los ojos infantiles que lo veían. Luego, sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Odio esta cosa. -Murmuró Tom, señalando su pie torcido. Ahora muletas y una venda en el brazo.

-¿Quien es el que no quiere descansar? -Pregunto Mika mirando sus uñas-. Tal vez si estuvieras en reposo ya hubieras mejorado del tobillo...

-No tengo cama donde des...-La cara del pequeño se tornó sería, y bajó la cabeza. -Ya no tengo casa... -Murmuró

Mika miro a Tom un momento y se quedo callada.

-Por cierto ¿Y Connor?

-En uno de los cuartos cuidando de Luna...

El pequeño miró al techo, pensativo.

-¿Dónde crees que podamos conseguir un libro de hechizos? -Preguntó.

-Por que si podemos encontrar la cura, sería ahí.

-Tal vez Peter tenga alguno entre todas las cosas de su gigante museo... -Mika suspiro-. Pero creo que por el momento no hay que hablar con el... Esta muy afectado, sobre todo por la forma en como Connor le grito...

-¿Sabes? Yo no creo que haya sido su culpa. -Tom miró a Mika. -Digo... Era un niño...

-Yo tampoco creo que Peter tenga la culpa... Connor realmente se paso esta vez.

-Estoy de acuerdo, porque...

Un carraspeo detrás de ellos lo interrumpió.

-Oh... -El menor rió nervioso mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. -Hola, Connor...

-Hola Tom -El saludo inexpresivamente-. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Mika miro a los lados algo nerviosa.

-S...Si... Gra..gracias.

-Que bueno... -Connor se cruzo de brazos-. ¿De que hablaban?

-Ehm... ¿Tu crees que haya un libro de hechizos aquí en alguna parte? -El pequeño tragó saliva.

-¿Libro? No tengo idea -Connor no le dio mucha importancia a la pregunta.

-Ehm... Si.

Mika suspiro.

-Connor, podría ser que la cura para Luna esta en un libro de hechizos... Por eso queremos el libro...

Connor miro a Mika un momento y se giro hacia Tom.

-¿Es verdad?

Este asintió.

-Pregúntenle al albino -Connor dio la vuelta-. Iré a ver a Luna...

Mika se cruzo de brazos bastante molesta.

-Como tengo ganas de golpearlo... -Gruño entre dientes.

-Al menos hacerlo cambiar de opinión. -Mientras Connor se alejaba, Victoria apareció por el pasillo, cruzandose de brazos. -No fue la culpa de Peter.

-¿Vamos a volver a lo mismo? -Connor apretó los dientes e intento darle la vuelta a Victoria pero esta se lo impidió-. Victoria...

-Connor, entiende. Pitch quiere hacerte creer que es su culpa, ¿no lo ves?

-Lo único que veo es a Luna dormida sin poder despertar -Gruño frunciendo el ceño.

La joven suspiró.

* * *

Mientras tanto Peter dejo su cuarto de lado y camino por los pasillos del museo un momento. Finalmente entro al cuarto donde estaba Luna.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama y se sentó junto a ella... Le paso la mano por los suaves y blancos cabellos de la chica y apretó los labios.

-Yo... Luna. -Murmuró el. -Lo...lo siento.

El suspiró.

-Soy un idiota... -Siguió-. No sabes como... Como deseo que vuelvas... Se muchas cosas y por primera vez no se como... No se como hacer que vuelvas...

Peter cerro los ojos y acerco un poco su rostro al de Luna. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y derramo algunas lágrimas, las cuales cayeron sobre las mejillas de Luna.

-Por... Por favor... Despierta... -Pidió en medio de un gemido.

Luna en ese momento suspiro.

-Peter... -Susurro Luna.

Este contuvo el aliento, esperando otras palabras de la albina.

-No... te... vayas... -Susurro nuevamente. Luego de eso soltó un gemido y no dijo nada más.

El albino comenzó a llorar, y tuvo que enjuagarse las lágrimas cuando escucho un siseo tras de el.

-¡No quiero escuchar más Victoria! -Dijo Connor entrando al cuarto.

-¡Connor! ¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de ser así! -Le contesto Victoria entrando con el.

Connor estaba por decir algo más cuando se giro y miro a Peter.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto mirándolo enojado.

-Vengo a verla ¿que más? -Dijó el, fríamente. Victoria se dio cuenta de sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas mojadas.

-Peter...

Connor la interrumpió.

-No tienes derecho de estar aquí... -Le dijo.

Este se mantuvo callado. Le depósito un último beso en la mejilla a Luna, y salió del cuarto dándole un empujón cuando su hombro y el de Connor se rozaron. -De todas maneras ya me iba. -Gruñó el.

Cuando salió Peter, Victoria le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Connor y el castaño solo rodo los ojos.

-No... -Susurro Luna-. No.. te... vayas...

Connor y Victoria miraron a la albina.

-Lu...¿Luna?

-¿Esta hablando? -Connor se acerco a Luna rápidamente-. ¿Luna? ¿E.. Esta despierta? -El volteo hacia Victoria y luego regreso su mirada a Luna

-No te vayas... -Susurro esta-. Pe... Peter...

Connor miro a Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

La joven castaña miró al chico con mirada de "te lo dije".

-Ve por el...

* * *

Peter se sentó sobre su cayado, mirando las estrellas. Se sentía tonto e inútil. ¿Qué podría hacer?

Suspiro y entonces escucho los pasos de alguien detrás de el. Se giro un poco y vio a Connor allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó este, bajando de su cayado.

-La verdad... Ni yo se... -Connor se encogió de brazos-. Victoria me obligo...

Tanto el como Peter se rieron muy levemente.

-... -El albino miró la noche. -¿Cómo se verá este lugar desde la luna?

-No lo se... -Connor miro el cielo-. Debe de ser muy diferente a lo que vemos por aquí...

-Eso parece...

Ambos se mantuvieron callados.

-Lo...lo siento, ¿Si? -Soltó Peter de pronto.- Yo... No quería dejar...déjala sola... Y...

-Mejor cállate antes de que me arrepienta... -Lo interrumpió-. Luna por alguna razón habla cuando esta contigo... Siempre dice lo mismo "No te vayas" -Repitió las palabras de la albina.

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos. -¿Enserio?

-Si... -Connor se cruzo de brazos y suspiro-. Creo que quiere que estés con ella...

El albino se paró de un salto. Tomó su cayado, y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la casa. Luego, antes de entrar, se giró hacia Connor. -Gracias...

Y este se quedó ahí, observando de donde había entrado el chico, con una muy pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

-¡Luna! -Peter se sentó junto a ella, y le apartó unos cabellos de la cara. -Luna...

-Peter... -Dijo Luna.

Peter sonrió.

-Estoy aquí...

La albina pareció sonreír.

Este se acercó, y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. -Siempre estaré aquí.

Luna solo soltó un suspiro y se movió en la cama. Peter sonrió y le paso la mano por la mejilla.

-¿Peter? -Pregunto alguien. Era Marie, tenia una cara soñolienta y el cabello despeinado.

El albino no dejo el lado de Luna, pero invitó a la pequeña acercase a el.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, pequeña? -Le dijo el. - Ya te habías dormido...

-Si pero... -Ella se acerco a Luna y la miro-. Escuche claramente que mami me hablo...

Este alzó una ceja. -¿Si...?

-Si... -Luego de eso se metió el pulgar a la boca-. Pero veo que esta dormida... Tal vez fue la luna otra vez -Ella se rió tiernamente luego miro a Peter-. ... ¿Puedo dormir con mamá hoy?

Este se quedó un poco sorprendido por la respuesta. -Bueno... Si... ¿Qué te dijo ella?

Marie se acomodo a un lado de Luna y la abrazo.

-Dijo que necesitaba tomar algo... -Dijo Marie-. Dijo... ¿Pócima?... Creo que si... Pero que solo quedaba una hora... -Marie bostezo.

-¿¡Qué!? -Peter abrió mucho los ojos, y movió un poco a la pequeña. -No... Marie... No te duermas... ¿Que más dijo?...

-Peter... -Ella se quejo cerrando los ojos-. Solo recuerdo... ahm... Que tenias que ir por el y dárselo... -Luego se giro a Luna-. ¿Si era así mamá?... Y que tu sabias donde estaba... -Dio otro bostezo y acurruco su cabeza.

-Aja... ¿Có...Como se lo doy?

-No se... -Dijo acomodándose para dormir. Luego de eso se quedo completamente dormida.

Peter suspiró, frustrado.

Una hora... ¡¿Sólo una hora?!

Consideró la idea de avisar a los demás guardianes, pero ya no había tiempo que perder. Se paró de un salto, y se quedó pensando. Salió del cuarto, y rápido como un rayo fue al suyo, que no estaba muy lejos. Tomó lo primero de ropa que encontró (una sudadero de color negro) y se la puso apresuradamente.

Luego, volvió al cuarto de Luna, tomó su cayado, y abrió la ventana.

Listo para irse, dió un paso hacia adelante. Luego, retrocedió, y miró a la chica unos momentos. Se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego, dejo que sus frentes se tocarán, y susurró: -Te amo.

Y así, salió hacia el castillo de Pitch.

* * *

**Estoy leyendo un libro muy bueno llamado Dragones de Éter (2: Corazones de Nieve... El uno estuvo también supera!), de Raphaell Draccon... Se los recomiendo... De hay viene Axxel... (Antes de que Peter lo salvara, y sus padres murieran, su nombre era Axxel Brandford :3)**

**¡Pregunten! **


	16. El juego

**El juego**

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. **

* * *

Peter suspiro con fuerza mientras volaba. El viento frío le golpeaba la cara y el silencio era abrumador alrededor de el.

Tenia miedo, un poco, pero el quería salvar a Luna.

Cuando por fín llegó al polo norte, todo estaba callado.

Intentó recordar como entrar al lugar, el túnel del que había hablado Tom, pero no lo encontró.

Se palmeó mentalmente por eso.

Por fin, encontró algo más que parecía una entrada. Era como un... Tubo, resbaladizo, y con una pequeña rampa de madera al inicio.

Tuvo que llegar al otro lado volando, ya que no podía sostenerse sin caer.

Luego, lo que vio ahí lo impresiono.

Estaba en presencia del trineo de Santa Clauss

-Wow... -Exclamo sorprendido, luego sonrió-. Creo que Victoria amaría estar aquí en este momento...

Peter sacudió su cabeza y miro a los lados.

-Luego admirare el trineo... Necesito buscar esa pócima...

Entró al lugar, y gruñó.

Había demasiadas pesadillas.

-Bueno... -Murmuró. -Este es... Ahm... La sala del globo. De aquí puedo... ¿Dónde rayos esta un Tom cuando lo necesito?

Miro a los lados buscando una forma de pasar tantas pesadillas. Visualizo una puerta de color rojo que ninguna pesadillas estaba custodiando y sonrió.

-Por ahí... -Se susurro.

Luego, dió un paso para atrás, y tomó impulso.

-Uno... Dos...¡Tres!

Salió volando hacia ella lo más silencioso que pudo, rezando a la luna para que nadie lo viera.

Para suerte suya nadie lo hizo y atravesó la gran puerta. La cerro y suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias... -Murmuro.

El albino sacudió la cabeza, y su mirada viajo por el lugar.

Era un... ¿Caldero? ¡Un caldero! Peter sonrió. Si la pócima estaría en un lugar, sería ahí... ¿Cierto?

-Veamos... -El chico se comenzó a pasear por el lugar examinando las cosas alrededor. Había algunas botellas de cristal por el suelo, algunos tenían algo dentro de si, sustancias desconocidas-. ¿Cómo rayos voy a encontrar esa cosa entre tantas botellas?... Rayos...

-¿Estas buscando algo?

Peter, dió un pequeño respingo, y alzó su cayado.

Se escucharon risas.

-¿Tu de nuevo? -El albino gruño mirando a todas partes-. Sal de donde estés...

Más risas. -¿Tu crees que entrarías aquí sin encontrar problemas, querido?

Peter gruño de nuevo. -¿Qué le hiciste a Luna?

-¿Acaso importa eso? -La bruja se rió-. No hablare, lo sabes, además te quedan 49 minutos... No la salvaras...

El albino se gió, y comenzó a buscar los frascos que había en el lugar, cada uno con etiquetas distintas. "Veneno", "Rosas negras", "Espectros" y cosas todavía más distintas, pero ningún frasco que podría ayudar con su caso.

La bruja rió nuevamente logrando sacarle un bufido a Peter.

-El reloj sigue caminando -Comento ella-. ¡Es más tengo una fantástica idea! ¿No quieres jugar un juego?

-¿Para qué termine encerrados una mazmorra? No, gracias.

-No... Habrá una recompensa...

El albino se giró bruscamente.

La bruja soltó una carcajada.

-Sera un simple juego, te gustara -Dijo-. Tendrás que buscar alrededor del castillo la pócima para salvar a Luna, ninguna pesadilla, ni siquiera mi tío te atacaran... ¿Qué dices?

Peter lo pensó un momento y finalmente asintió.

-Esta bien, jugare el juego... ¿Qué pasa si pierdo?

-Simplemente lo que tu suerte decida ya que las pesadillas te atacaran al terminar tu tiempo -Un reloj de agua apareció frente a Peter y este tomo el reloj-. Empecemos el juego.

_47 minutos_

-Espera... Dame por lo menos una pista, o de lo contrarió no jugare.

La bruja bufo molesta.

-De acuerdo... Dentro de la mente de la persona que tu conociste, se encuentra la forma de salvar a tu bella durmiente... Juguemos...

_45 minutos_

-Espera, eso no tiene senti... -Peter no termino de hablar cuando miro el reloj de agua y este estaba derramando lentamente gotas hacia abajo. El juego había comenzado.

* * *

-¿Dónde esta Marie? -Axxel, quien estaba sobre una camilla, descansando, había notificado la ausencia de la pequeña.

-Se levanto de la cama y salió -Respondió Gustav-. Dijo que nuestra madre le había hablado... Pero sinceramente yo no escuche nada...

-Estoy de acuerdo -Dijo Johny. - Al parecer, ella esta dormida.

Peregrine, y Louis compartieron una mirada nerviosa.

-Ehm... Si... -Dijo la chica. -¿Y si... Ahm... Buscamos a Peter? Ella puede estar con el.

-¿Vamos Peregrine? -Louis miro a la chica y esta asintió-. Volvemos en un momento, si Jace llora háblenle a Mika, ella sabrá que hacer.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos dirigiéndose al cuarto de Peter. Entraron al cuarto pero no había nadie.

Decidieron regresar cuando se toparon con Victoria y Connor.

-Hey, chicos. -Saludó Victoria.

-Hola -Connor tambein saludaron y ambos respondieron con un saludo de mano-. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Buscábamos a Peter. -Dijo Peregrine. -Creemos que Marie esta con el.

-¿Peter? -Victoria miro a Connor.

-El chico estaba con Luna... Vamos a buscarlo por ustedes -Dijo Connor-. Regresen a sus cuartos, también buscaremos a Marie ¿De acuerdo?

Estos dos asintieron, y se alejaron del lugar.

Mientras tanto, los dos guardianes entraron al cuarto de Luna y tocaron la puerta.

No hubo un "¡Pasa!" De respuesta.

Connor y Victoria se miraron un momento y pasaron.

Miraron a Luna, junto con Marie, ambas dormidas y la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta.

-¿Marie? -Connor se acerco a la pequeña-. ¿Marie? ¿Estas despierta?

-¿Eh? -La pequeña abrió un ojo y bostezó perezosamente.

-¿Dónde esta Peter, pequeña? -Preguntó Victoria.

-¿Peter? -Ella se froto los ojos-. Am... estaba... -Ella se giro para ver a Luna-. Fue buscar algo para mami... Una... pócima, creo... -Marie bostezo nuevamente.

-¿Pócima? -Connor dio un paso al frente.

-Si... Para qué mami despierte... -Más bostezos. -En un casti...castillo.

Victoria abrió mucho los ojos y se giró para mirara a Connor.

Connor de igual manera miro a Victoria y le dio un beso en la frente a Marie.

-Descansa pequeña... -El le hizo una seña a Victoria de salir-. ¿Crees que Peter allá ido a...?

-Es lo más probable... Tenemos que ir con el.

-Vamos a avisar a Mika y Tom...

* * *

_35 minutos_

Peter suspiró, frustrado. Cierto, nadie lo había atacado. El lugar realmente parecía vacío... Pero sentía miradas fijas en el, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

-En la mente de quien tu conociste... -Repitió Peter mientras buscaba por el amplió castillo-. ¿A que se refería con eso?

El albino miro a su alrededor, pensando.

-Si yo fuera una bruja... ¿Dónde escondería una pócima? -Se dijo a si mismo.

Alguien a quien había conocido... ¿Pitch? No era muy probable que la pócima estuviera escondida en su cerebro. Soltó una pequeña risita.

Luego, siguió concentrandose.

-¡Los calabozos! -Exclamó, y dio media vuelta para ir al lugar.

El chico corrió escaleras abajo, todo estaba en oscuridad.

Peter trago saliva y se armo de valor para entrar al lugar... Todo fuera por Luna...

* * *

-Llegamos -Dijo Mika aterrizando con Connor y Victoria, el cual había llevado a Victoria volando.

-¿Entramos por...? - Victoria alzó una ceja.

Connor miro a los lados intentando recordar como habían entrado la ultima vez que estaban allí.

-Un pasadizo por la parte de abajo -Dijo recordando las palabras de Tom-. Si, por aquí, vengan...

Entraron al lugar por el pasadizo, intentando no hacer ruido.

Y entonces, cuando subieron al pasillo había una pesadilla, viéndolos fijamente.

Todos contuvieron el aliento... Pero esta no se movía...

-¿Pero que...? -Connor se acerco a esta y la toco, pero la pesadilla no reacciono. El miro a Victoria y Mika las cuales se encogieron de hombros-. Démosle importancia a esto después, busquemos a Peter...

-Buena idea...-La joven castaña. Se encogió de hombros.

* * *

-Frost...

-Pitch... La bruja dijo que no puedes hacerme daño.

-No pienso hacerte daño... Aun... -Pitch rió levemente-. Tan solo estoy mirando como pierdes el juego de Charlotte...

-¡No perderé! -Exclamó Peter, y miró el reloj de agua.

_29 minutos._

Lo curioso, era que este parecía estar... Congelandose. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más frío estaba el reloj de agua. Y Peter no se dio cuenta, pero el tiempo pasaba ligeramente más lento.

El albino no le dio mucha importancia a eso.

El seguía recordando la pista de Charlotte. Seguía pensando que no tenia ni un poco de sentido, se perdió un poco entre el calabozo y suspiro.

-Vamos Peter... Tu puedes encontrar esa cosa...

-Tu tiempo se agota...

_25 minutos._

Entonces, el albino llegó a algo que parecía la última puerta del calabozo... Estaba entre abierta...

Peter trago saliva y pidió que lo que buscaba estaba allí.

-Entrare... -Dijo el tomando valor. Abrió más la puerta y entro.

Estaba todo completamente oscuro, no se veía nada en lo más mínimo cuando alcanzo a visualizar don destellos rojos.

Alguien lo estaba viendo.

Luego, ilumino un poco el lugar con su cayado...

Se quedó paralizado unos momentos. Abrió la boca, la cerro,y la volvió a abrir.

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, seguidas de un sollozo.

Ahora sabía a lo que se refería la bruja.

* * *

-¿Por donde puede estar ese niño? -Connor gruño abriendo las puertas del castillo.

-¡Aquí no esta! -Dijo Mika cerrando una gran puerta negra.

-Aquí tampoco... -Dijo Victoria.

-¿Alguna idea de donde puede estar el albino?

Los tres miraron la puerta que conducía al calabozo.

-Bajare, sigan buscando a Peter aquí arriba -Ordeno Connor.

El castaño bajó al calabozo, con un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_20 minutos._

El albino dio un paso hacia atrás. Luego otro.

-¿Be...Be...?

Un niño, de cabellos rubios, y ojos azul oscuro. Cabello chino, y facciones muy infantiles. Era... Una copia exacta del albino, sólo que en pequeño.

-¿Be...? Benjamín... -Peter comenzó a llorar todavía más. -Benji... Be... ¡Benji!

Gritó, y corrió a abrazar al pequeño, pero este sacó un cuchillo, y le hizo una herida en la mejilla. Peter calló al piso de la impresión.

-¿¡Qué haces?! -Dijo el mejor con un hilo de voz.

-Tengo que matar al heredero de Jack Frost. -El pequeño habló con voz fría, y levantó el cuchillo con sangre.

-No... Benji... Benji... So...Soy yo...

El pequeño no le hizo caso. Levantó el cuchillo...

-Soy yó. -Los ojos del albino estaban rojos, y su cara totalmente húmeda. Profirió un gemido, no por dolor, sino por tristeza.

-Benji... Soy yo... Tu... Tu...

-No te conozco.

El niño posición o el arma en el pecho del albino...

-Hermanito...

Y entonces, Peter cerró los ojos.

_Habían 15 minutos en el reloj._

* * *

**¡PETER! Nooooooooo!**

**¿Saben? Creo qué ya me hize la responsable de publicar los capis... Así qué ya no nesecito presentarme... ¿Cierto? O.o**

**Respuestas!**

** (Perdón si las dejó en duda... Pero no las quiero Spoilear. Si realmente quieren saber la respuesta, díganmelo por MP. :3 ) (Si no tienen cuenta... Ehm... ¿Me mandan su correo? Después veríamos que hacer...)**

**TMG245: (¿Puedo decirte Mistery para no escribir todo tu nombre de usuario?)**

**1- Nuestro hermoso Peter nación vivió toda su vida en Irlanda. Pero su madre y padre eran Estadounidenses. Se conocieron cuando fueron a estudiar allá, y se quedaron a vivir.**

**2- Es que esa pequeña es muy especial... Vaya que lo es... **

**3- ... Si, encontrará... Lo veras... Créeme... Y no esperarán quien es... ¡Mua ja ja ja! (?) **

**¿Pista? Su pareja tiene más o menos 19 años...**

**Milli-Free:**

**1- Eso ni yo lo se... Pero ya los conoces... Bunny y Jack pelearán hasta el fin de los tiempos. **

**En lo que se refiere a Luna... Es complicado... Luna es como una hija para Connor... Y Peter... Bueno... Peter es Peter...**

**2- No, no es preferencia... Como le dije a Mistery, es una niña muy especial...**

**3- Si, créeme que si. Y te diré que... Morirá alguien, y otra persona será herida de gravedad. Eso es un hecho. Será trágico.. Pero antes de que te de un paro, déjame decirte que faltan más personajes por aparecer... Hay una posibilidad d que no sea ninguno de los guardianes quien muera... Es una posibilidad...**

**Nerea Infante: **

**1- ¿Peter? ¿O te refieres a Axxel...?**

**Neh... * se encoje de hombros* de todas maneras diré que el nombre anterior de Peter era : Peter Grimms. Peter Grims Bennet **

**TeamoFrost: (Bienvenida!)**

**1- Su nombre era Axxel Brandford, como ya dije. Y sus padres eran Marion Terra y Raphaell Brandford. **

**2- La de Tom... Será revelada conforme el paso de los capítulos.**

**3- ¿La historia de los demás? ¿Niños perdidos? ¿O... O que? **

**Esto va para Nerea Infante:**

**Yo también me carcaje muchísimo cuando vi tu review (perdón, perdón...). Esa es una porra, muy común en México. Es... Bueno... Una porra. Asi animamos a las personas o celebramos sus logros... xD**


	17. Alivio y un poco de paz

**17 Alivio y un poco de paz**

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

Y Connor escuchó llanto, un gemido, un golpe sordó de algo que cayó al suelo... O alguien.

Todo esto, en la puerta más alejada del calabozo.

-¡Peter! -Connor corrió intentando seguir los murmullos que llegaban a sus oídos levemente. El sonido del llanto del albino se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

El castaño corrió en la oscuridad, algo iba mal, el lo sabia.  
Tardo un poco pero finalmente llego a la ultima puerta del calabozo.

-Por favor Ben... -Escucho a Peter hablar y rápidamente entro.

Vi al meno con la cuchilla sobre el pecho de Peter y no espero ni un segundo para salvarlo.  
Lo que no esperó, es que cuando Connor tacleó al niño, Peter le apuntó con su cayado.

-¡A ... ALEJATE DE EL! -Gritó, temblando. Connor pudo ver que su cara lucía horrible, y todavía tenía unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. -¡DÉJALO IR!

El pequeño se giró hacia Peter, y dejó salir un pequeño sollozo falso.  
Pero para el albino, fue muy real.

-¡DÉJALO! ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!

-¡¿QUE RAYOS DICES?! -Connor se giro hacia el albino y el menor aprovecho para empujarlo bruscamente. Connor retrocedió poniéndose frente a Peter, saco su pistola y apunto al menor.

Peter nuevamente grito contra el castaño.

-¡DÉJALO! ¡NO LE DISPRES! ¡POR...! Por favor... -Terminó, y se arrodilló en el piso. -Por favor, por favor, por favor... Benji no... Por favor...

-Peter... -Connor miro a Peter un momento y luego se giro contra Benjamín sin dejarle de apunt-. El no es tu hermano... Solo es otra de las pesadillas de Pitch -El recargo la pistola sin intenciones de bajarla.

-Por favor... Susurró el albino, y bajó la cabeza. La gorra de su sudadero le cayó en la cara. -Por favor... Connor...

-Lo siento Peter... -Exclamo con fuerza cerrando los ojos entonces, para su gran sorpresa escucho la voz de Venecia nuevamente.

-No Connor... -Dijo ella. Connor abrió los ojos y frente a el ya no estaba el pequeño Benjamín, estaba Venecia-. Soy... Soy yo...

Connor miro muy sorprendido a la chica.

-Connor... Por favor...

El apretó los dientes y gruño.

-Soy tonto, si, pero no caigo en el mismo juego siempre...

-Pero Connor... Soy Venecia...

-¿Venecia? -El negó con la cabeza-. Ella murió hace tiempo atrás...

Y dicho esto disparo su arma atravesando a la pesadilla.

_11 minutos_

* * *

-¡Mika! -Victoria señaló el calabozo, después de oír el disparo. -¡Vamos!

Las dos guardianas corrieron hacia el lugar, para encontrarse con Peter, envuelto en lágrimas, tirado en el piso. Y con Connor, quien tenía una mirada fría, y miraba con desprecio la arena negra en la que se había convertido la pesadilla.

-¿Que paso aquí? -Murmuro Mika mirando a los dos guardianes.

Rápidamente se acerco a Peter al verlo de esa forma.  
Connor se acerco a la arena negra y recogió una pequeña botella de cristal con un extraño liquido blanco por dentro.

-Eso... Eso debe ser el antídoto... -Murmuró Peter, apretando sus labios.

-Rápido, hay que salir de aquí... No debe de quedar mucho tiempo.

-No... -El albino le levantó del suelo. - 9 minutos...

-¡¿Qué?! -Connor se giro hacia Peter-. ¡No llegaremos a tiempo!

-Espera... -El chico tomó su cayado del piso. -Síganme.

.Puedo... ¡CREER!

Peter los había llevado con el trineo de Santa Clauss.

-Es... Es... ¡Te amo! -Victoria abrazó al vehículo. Luego, pareció captar una idea, lo soltó, y sacudió la cabeza. - Necesitamos esferas de nieve...

-¿Son estas? -Pregunto Mika mostrando una caja llena de esas.

-¡Si! -Victoria sonrió.

-¡Aquí hay más! -Dijo Peter, señalando el trineo.

-¿Esto es seguro viajar en esta cosa? -Pregunto Connor tragando saliva y tocando el vehículo rojo con un dedo, como si el trineo estuviera por comérselo vivo.

-¿Asustado? -Preguntó ella subiendo se al vehículo. Iván a nesecitar renos... Pero ella sabía como hacerlo funcionar sin ellos.

-Ehm...

-¡No hay tiempo! -Mika se subió junto con Peter, y jaló al pobre de Connor dentró. -¡Vamos!

Partieron del Polo norte...

Iban volando, Connor estaba aferrado con sus uñas al trineo, tenia mido, mucho miedo. Mika soltó una carcajada al verlo así mientras que Victoria no separaba la vista del frente, ella estaba conduciendo el vehículo.

-¡Solo 5 minutos! -Grito Peter mirando el reloj.

Victoria frunció el ceño y entonces algo ataco el trineo.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS?! -Grito Connor. Al asomarse lentamente por un costado del trineo visualizo a varias pesadillas-. ¡Maldición! -Gruño.

-¿No podemos salir de aquí? -Peter tomó el cayado con fuerzas.

-¡No! -La joven guardiana tuvo que esquivar unas rocas. -¡Nesecitamos más altitud para hacerlo! ¡Luchen contra ellas!

Connor suspiro con fuerza y se paro de su lugar intentando no caerse, saco sus dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar a las pesadillas  
convirtiéndolas en arena negra. Mika preparo su guja y voló fuera del trineo, sin alejarse mucho, para deshacerse de algunas pesadillas cercanas.

Peter subió al borde del trineo, y comenzó a lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra.

En eso, sintió como se resbalaba, y soltó un pequeño gritó...

Connor lo tomo de la muñeca para evitar que cayera.

-Ten cuidado -Le dijo levantándolo.

-Gracias... - Dijó este, sacudió la cabeza, y siguió peleando.

-¡Ya casi! -Gritó la joven guardiana,. - ¡Unos metros más alto...!

- ¡Baja la cabeza Victoria! -Le ordeno Connor y esta obedeció. Un boomerang le rozo el cabello y Connor lo tomo con una mano-. Justo a tiempo Ezio...

Connor lanzo los boomerangs y siguió peleando junto con Mika y Peter.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo queda?! -Pregunto Mika.

Peter miro el reloj.

-¡Solo dos minutos! -Grito desesperado.

-¡Prepárense para viajar! -Victoria dejó los controles, agitó una esfera de nieve, y le ordeñó el museo de Ripllay.

Todo eso, en unos cuantos segundos.

Y luego, cuando llegaron, ignorando su cansancio, corrieron al cuarto de Luna.

Connor abríó la puerta con un golpe.

Marie se despertó de golpe y se hizo a un lado al ver que tomaban a

_Quedaban solo 10 segundos..._

Peter se acerco y le dio la botella de cristal a Connor, el castaño la abrió y le dio un poco a Luna.

_8 segundos..._

Esperaron, pero esta no despertaba. Peter miro el reloj el cual seguía enfriándose aun más... casi congelándose...

_5 segundos..._

-¡Dale más! -Victoria ordeñó, y Connor obedeció.

Seguía dormida.

_4 segundos._

-No... No, no, no, no, no... -Peter comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Connor sacudió un poco a Luna... Nada... Le dio un poco más.

_3 segundos..._

Nada, seguía dormida. No daba ni un indicio de despertar.

-¡Por favor! ¡Despierta!

_2 segundos..._

Victoria se tapó la boca con una mano. -Luna...

-No, ¡Luna! ¡DESPIERTA! -Peter empujó a Connor, y se posición frente a la chica. - ¡POR FAVOR!

-Peter...

-¡NO! -El chico comenzó a llorar. -¡¿PRIMERO BENJI, Y AHORA ELLA?! ¡DESPIERTA, LUNA! ¡DESPIERTA!

_1 segundo._

Y luego, desesperado, se acercó a la chica, y la besó.

-No... Me dejes... Por favor... Tu no...

-Se... acabo... el tiempo... -Dijo Connor soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.  
Peter abrazo con fuerza a Luna.

-No... Luna... -Peter también comenzó a llorar y cerro los ojos, entonces para su gran sorpresa alguien le limpio las lágrimas suavemente.

-¿Peter? -La albina le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Luna...? Luna... ¡LUNA!

Victoria sonrió, y soltó una carcajada. Mika comenzó a brincar, dando palmaditas de felicidad. Tom suspiró de alivio.

Y Peter, la volvió a besar. Se abrazó a ella, y rodaron juntos en la cama, hasta que Connor los separó con mirada enojada.

-Déjala respirar. -Le siseó al albino.

Este hizo un gemido de lástima.

Luna se rió y como pudo se levanto para abrazar al castaño. Connor le correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Neva! -Grito Marie asomándose por al ventana. Todos voltearon a ver la ventana muy extrañados, realmente estaban cayendo copos de nieve.  
-¿Esta nevando? -Mika miro el paisaje blanco.

-Pero estamos en... A principios de otoño... -Tom alzo una ceja.

Luna no dio importancia a eso y se lanzo nuevamente contra Peter dándole un beso.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola... -Le susurro.

Este rió, y le regresó el beso.

-Nunca.

Luego de un tiempo, los guardianes dejaron a la chica descansar. Y ellos lo hicieron por igual. Había sido un día muy duro.

En su habitación, Peter se sentó en el barandal de su balcón. Miró el reloj de agua. Se había congelado antes de que la última gota tocara el fondo.  
Su cayado vibró un poco cuando la nieve cayó sobre el. También, unos copos le cayeron el la cara del albino, y parecieron darle una caricia al hacerlo. El sonrió.

-Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti... -Murmuró. -Gracias, Jack. Gracias.

Y desde ahí, parecía que la nieve le sonreía.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea Charlotte! -Gritaba Pitch a su sobrina-. ¡¿Por qué dejaste que los demás guardianes entraran?!

-¿Perdón, si?

La que hablaba era una chica, de 18 años  
aproximadamente. Su cabello era negro como el ébano, el cual lo tenía amarrado en una larga trenza que le caía en la espalda. Su fleco era corto, de lado. Y del otro tenía una fracción rapada, con cabellos realmente cortos brotando de esta.  
Sus ojos eran verdes, los cuales se confundían con grises, ya que su color era muy extraño. Usaba un vestido negro y unos botines del mismo color.

La chica bufó. -Hay veces que eres muy explosivo...

-Más cuidado de como me hablas mocosa -Pitch la señalo con un dedo-. Pude haberme desecho de MiM, pero claro, querías jugar un estúpido juego con Frost...

-Ese chico es muuuuy guapo. -Charlotte chasqueó la lengua. -Lástima que es de los buenos...

Pitch rodo los ojos.

-No puedo evitar que tu también seas una mocosa... -Exclamo dándole la espalda-. Iré a hacer algunas cosas, no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez ¿Entendido?

Charlotte solo respondió con un aburrido "Ajá..."

La chica caminó hacia su taller. Le gustaba asustar a las pesadillas que se encontraba en el camino.

Llegó, y le dió una ojeada a su caldero. Los guardianes. Casi todos durmiendo... Excepto por Frost.  
Si... ese albino estaba feliz, jugando en la nieve. Riéndose mientras corría descalzo sobre esta.

La chica no pudo evitar reír amargamente cuando vió esto.  
-Aw... -Dijo con sarcasmo. -Que tierno...

En eso, una idea apreció en su mente.

-¿Por que no hago algunas travesuras? -Ella se rió y corrió a buscar algunos frascos con diferentes etiquetas. Ella los selecciono y se acerco nuevamente a su caldero-. Cuando a Charlotte le gusta algo, lo consigue a como de lugar... -Siseo traviesamente.

Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello... Y luego, con unas pinzas, sacó el resultado...

Una hamburguesa negra.

-¿En serió? -Dijó ella, alzando una ceja. Luego, se encogió de hombros, dejo el platillo en la mesa, y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Bien, solo debe morderla y listo -Ella se cruzo de brazos-. Ahora... ¿Cómo se la daré?...

Ella miro el platillo un momento.

* * *

Tom suspiró. Miró al techo, miró al piso, miró ambas paredes...

-¿Qué este lugar no tiene libros ni nada? -Preguntó hacia Mika.

Mika se encogió de hombros.

-Lo más seguro es que si tenga libros este lugar... Pero Peter no te dejara tocarlos -Mika sonrió nerviosamente-. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-Eso haré. -Dijó el pequeño, tomó sus muletas, y fue a buscar a Peter.  
Se perdió en medio del lugar.

-Grandioso... -Murmuró sarcásticamente. -El guardián de la sabiduría no sábe donde esta...

En eso, cuando se giró, encontró un plato y una... ¿Hamburguesa negra?

-¿Una hamburguesa? -Se pregunto y en ese momento su estomago rugió-. Ay... -El miro a los lados, buscando que fuera de alguien-. Parece ser que no es de nadie, además no creo que este en malas condiciones... -Se acerco a la hamburguesa y la levanto. Se remojo los labios y la mordió.

Mala idea de su parte...

El pequeño alzó una ceja. Pasó el bocado por su lengua un poco, y luego lo escupió.

-¡Blah! -Tom profirió una mueca de asco, y comenzó a tallar su lengua con sus manos. - ¡Blah, blah, blah, blah!

En eso, una puerta delante de el se abrió, y Peter salió del lugar.

-¿Tom? -Peter lo miro extrañado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y... por qué te estas tallando la lengua?...

Este señaló la hamburguesa, tirada en el suelo.

-No se quien cocina aquí... Despidelo ahora mismo.

-¿Cocinar?... -Peter cerro los ojos un poco molesto-. El que cocina aquí soy yo... ¿Quién crees que le da de comer a los niños perdidos?...

Tom torció el gesto. Bueno... Pero... ¿Tu cocinaste esto? -Preguntó señalando la comida.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-No... Ni siquiera sabia que era posible que las hamburguesas fueran negras...

-¿Estas seguro que estaba en buen estado para comer? -Finalizo con una pregunta el albino.

-Al parecer... No... -Tom alejó la hamburguesa con su pie. Luego, la tocó con su muleta, y de esta salió un poco de humo... ¿Humo? -Diantres... Yo y mi hambre...

Peter tomo la hamburguesa y la tiro en un bote de basura que estaba cerca de allí.

-No se por que... Pero esa cosa me dio asco -Mascullo haciendo una mueca-. Definitivamente yo nunca me la hubiera comido... ¿Aun tienes hambre Tom?

El nombrado bajo la cabeza, poniéndose rojo de vergüenza. -Ehm... Mucha...

Peter soltó una carcajada.

-Ven, te preparare algo para comer -Peter se rió-. ¿Alguna preferencia culinaria?

-Pescado Asado. -Dijo y sus ojos se le iluminaron. -O ahumado... O al. Vapor...

-Si, si, si... Vamos... -Peter sonrió-. ... ¿Sabias que el pescado es el alimento más consumido en países de Asia?..

-Aquí vamos de nuevo -Tom rodo los ojos y Peter se rió.

-¿Y qué si lo comes con limón, este se vuelve más saludable?

-Si, lo se. ¿Cuándo los Mexicanos conquistaron España?

-Ehm... ¿2015?

-Si... Claro.

Peter le sacó la lengua.

-Sabes que se me olvidan las fechas importantes.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Te hare estudiar más seguido.

Ambos se rieron.

* * *

**Y la desaparecida, apareció... Y todos rieron, se gozaron y bailaron (?)**

**Ya me afecto leer Les miserables xD En fiiiiiiiiin! Aquí esta Coraline02 para molestar °3°sobre todo por que varias quieren matarme por que me desaparecí en mis otras dos historias x3U**

**Bueno, bueno, responderé los reviews :3 (Y también hoy abra doble capitulo) A mi pueden hacerme preguntas sobre Luna, Venecia, Mika y Connor! *u* ¡Saludos!**

**Mistery: ****Supongo que en este capitulo te habrás dado cuenta de quien era en verdad el hermano de Peter ;n; Maldito Pitch hijo de su mami! Y no lo e matado por que... Sabrá la luna por que! (?)**

**NUCICO: Yo soy del estado y mi hermana es de Cuernavaca xD asáltala a ella e.e**

**Sobre tu pregunta... No te puedo spoilear xD ¡Sería pecado! Solo puedo decirte que hay cosas que no te imaginas... YO ME E QUEDADO TRAUMADA EN EL CAPITULO EN EL QUE KISA Y YO VAMOS! ._.**

**Mili-Free: No, no es el monito Benjamín, dentro de unos capítulos sabrán las historias de los guardianes a fondo :)**

**Nerea: **

**Te juro, y retejuro que cuando leí lo de que en tu país hacen una fiesta enorme e invitan a todos dije: "COMIDA GRATIS!" y me dio hambre xD... Iré por algo de jamón (?)**

**Hahahaha**

**Bueno, las dejo chicas, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Y y y y... ¡Pregúntenme! No sean tímidas! Ya se que a veces no me aparezco pero... ¡CULPEN MI ESCUELA! (?)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	18. La travesura de Charlotte salió mal

**La travesura de Charlotte salió mal.**

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

Y entonces, cuando Tom y Peter estaban disfrutando de nunca comida y charla en la cocina, hubo una explosión tal, que Peter ( el cual estaba parado) fue arrastrado unos centímetros atrás, y Tom se cayó de boca de la silla en la que estaba.

-¡¿Tom?! ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto mirando a su amigo. Este solo levanto un pulgar.

Luego, levantó rápidamente la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos. Se sobó la cara. Tenía un raspón en la mejilla.

-Bien... -Murmuró sarcásticamente. -Otro más para mi colección de heridas...

-¡Chicos! -Mika, Connor y Victoria llegaron al lugar rápidamente-. ¡¿Están bien?!

-Un poco lastimado pero...

-¿Dónde está Luna? -Preguntó alarmado Peter. - ¿Y los niños?

-Tranquilo -Dijo Connor-. Luna esta en su cuarto, necesita descansar, y los niños están en las literas. Algunos monos los están cuidando.

Este asintió.

-¡Vamos, guardianes! -Ordenó Victoria, llenado hacia la fuente de la explosión. -¡Hay enemigos aquí!

* * *

Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba lleno de escombros y nubes de polvo. Había risas por todo el lugar.

-La bruja... -Gruño Peter reconociendo su voz.

Todos posicionaron sus armas y se prepararon para el ataque.  
-Hola Frosty -Saludo Charlotte con un tono de voz picaron.

- Bruja...

Ella rió.

-¿Porqué no te muestras, cobarde? -Dijo Victoria.

Charlotte chasqueó la lengua. - No tengo que seguir órdenes de un viejo gordo adicto a las galletas.

La cara de Victoria se volvió roja de ira.-¡Si vuelves a decir es, te juro que...!

Connor solo la detuvo con una mano para evitar que dijera algo más.

-Tranquila Vic...

La joven suspiro.

-¿Te mostraras o no vieja bruja? -Dijo Mika.

-Alto... ¿Me dijiste vieja? -Pregunto Charlotte enfadada.

-Yo te imagino así -Mika sonrió maliciosamente-. Vieja, llena de arrugas, verde, con verrugas...

-Pues retirar eso ahora mismo. -Y luego, Charlotte salió de las sombras.

Grave error.

Realmente grave.

Cuando Charlotte hizo esta acción, Tom se le quedó mirando, embobado. Algo extraño tenía esa chica,y el corazón del pequeño comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Es... Hermosa...

-¡¿Qué?! -Mika salto de la impresión al escuchar lo que había dicho el pequeño.

-¡Es hermosa! -Repitió Tom.

-¡Esta llena de arrugas! - Mika hizo una mueca.

El pequeño se giró hacia la bruja. -¡Eres hermosa!

Ella alzó una ceja, y se agarró el puente de la nariz con los dedos. -Sabía que debí haber dejado el hechizo dentro de su habitación, no en su puerta...

-¿¡Hechizo?! - Peter recordó la hamburguesa. -¿¡Querías darme un hechizo de amor?!

-Es que eres taaaan lindo. - La chica le sonrió seductivamente y Peter dio un paso atrás.

-¡¿Quieres robarme a la chica de mis sueños, Peter?! -Tom se giro hacia el albino con enfado.

Peter hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Yo tengo novia! ¡Y la amo! -Dijo al negando con las manos.

-Creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí... -Dijo Charlotte, y una esfera de arena negra comenzó a formarse alrededor de ella.

-¡Espera, amor! ¡Voy contigo!

-¡NO! -Los guardianes intentaron detener al pequeño...

Tom se abrazo de Charlotte, esta se comenzó a quejar y en ese momento la esfera desapareció llevándose consigo a la bruja y a Tom.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Eso... Eso fue...

-Extraño. -Concluyó Victoria. -Y Tom...

-¿Esta enamorado de una vieja bruja? -Mika hizo una mueca-. ¡¿Por qué esta enamorado de una anciana?!

Todos miraron a Peter.

-Yo... Es que... -Titubeó. -Hamburguesa negra.

-No creo que sea el momento de tener hambre... -Connor alzo una ceja.

-No, no. -Peter sacudió la cabeza. -había una hamburguesa negra frente a mi cuarto. Al parecer era un...

-Hechizo. -Completó Victoria. - ¿Tom se la comió?

-Le dio una mordida. -Dijo el albino.- ...Que luego escupió... Pero debe haberle hecho efecto.

-¡Y justo de una anciana! -Repitió Mika alzando las manos.  
Connor le dio un zape para que cerrara la boca.

-Debemos ir a rescatar a Tom...

-Espera... ¿Y los niños? -Preguntó Peter.

-Bueno...

Varios gritos, y los guardianes corrieron hacia el cuarto de los niños, con Peter encabezando la marcha.

-Sólo espero que no sea un ratón de nuevo. -Murmuró Victoria.

Connor abrió la puerta.

-¡Más les vale que no sea un ratón porque si no...! -El no termino de hablar cuando esquivo el golpe de una pesadilla-. Si, parece que no es un ratón.

Los niños estaban dentro de una pequeña habitación de aseo.

Los únicos que estaban afuera, intentando proteger el lugar, eran Louis, Peregrine y Axxel, este últimoma duras penas podía mantenerse en pié, al parecer, se había herido sus dos tobillos.

-¡NIÑOS! -Peter se lanzó hacia las pesadillas, cortando varias con su cayado.

Los demás guardianes ayudaron de inmediato.

-¡Mika! -Connor se giro hacia la rubia-. ¡Sube a ver a Luna!

Mika asintió y salió del cuarto corriendo.

La chica fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de la albina. Entró rápidamente, y suspiró al ver que no había nadie más que Luna, quien recién se había levantado, y estaba jugando con Marie al té.

-Hola Mika -Luna sonrió al ver a la rubia. Mika saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Hola! -Marie levanto una tasita de plástico color rosa pastel.

-Hola...

-¿Pasó algo? -Preguntó la albina.

-Hay pesadillas allá abajo -Dijo Mika alarmando a Luna-. Venia a ver que estuvieran bien.

-Gracias Mika, eres muy amable... -Luna se paro y cargo a Marie-. Tendremos que jugar otro día pequeña.

Marie hizo una cara de puchero y Luna rió levemente,

-Quédate aquí, pequeña... Práctica tu meñique al aire. -Dijó, le depositó un suave beso en la cabeza, y salió con Mika.

-¿Donde están los demás? -Pregunto Luna.

-En el cuarto de los niños. -Mika señaló el lugar. -Ven.

Luna asintió y antes de irse hizo algo parecido a un guardián de arena dorada para que vigilara a Marie.

Ambas chicas corrieron al cuarto de los niños donde aun peleaban contra las pesadillas. Luna saco sus látigos de arena dorada.

* * *

-Hola, mucho gusto suegro -Tom estaba frente a Pitch con una gran sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Thomasas Rosolf Harold Wiseman, y vengo a pedirle la mano de su hermosa sobrina Chalotte Black.

Pitch miro un momento a Tom con una mueca entre sorprendida y extrañada, luego se giro hacia su sobrina la cual estaba cruzada de brazos.

-¿Que rayos fue lo que hiciste? -Pregunto mirando a su sobrina.

-No es mi culpa de que se haya comido MI pócima. -La chica rodó los ojos. -Estaba destinada a Frost... Pero mira el lado bueno. -Ella se acercó al pequeño, y pusó una mano en su hombro. -Hará todo lo que yo le diga.

-¡Sin dudarlo! -A Tom le brillaron los ojos.

-Y con un poco de trabajo... Puede ser muy buen aliado.

Pitch entrecerró los ojos y Charlotte trago saliva.

-Esta bien -El puso una mano al frente a Charlotte antes de que hablara-. Pero tu le enseñaras a defenderse y demás, por que se que este niño es algo inservible.

-Lo haré... Verás que será de mucha ayuda...

* * *

Los guardianes tuvieron que salir de Riplay, a pesar de las quejas de Peter.

-Este lugar no es seguro. -Aseguró Victoria.

-Habrá que ir a otro lugar -Dijo Connor contando que los niños perdidos estuvieran completos.

-¿Pero a donde? -Pregunto Peter. Luna se encogió de hombros.

-Podríamos ir a...

-¡Mi cuarto de descubrimiento! -Mika sonrió.

-Pero ya es de noche, y el único que sabe como invocar a Azghard es Tom. Podríamos usar el trineo, pero...-Victoria miró hacia los pequeño. - Sería peligroso hacerlo de noche.

-Creo que tendremos que quedarnos en el bosque esta noche.

-No habrá problema -Luna sonrió-. Yo puedo construirles una casa de arena dorada a los pequeños para que duerman esta noche.

-Me parece buena idea -Connor asintió con la cabeza con Marie entre sus brazos, quien estaba durmiendo.

Victoria sonrió. -Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía en el bosque.

-¿Dorimias en el bosque? -Peter alzó una ceja.

-Nací en Rusia, en el año 1912. -Dijó ella.

Todos la miraron.

-¿De verdad eres tan vieja? -Mika alzo una ceja.

-¡Mika! -Connor le dio un suave codazo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Victoria soltó una carcajada. -Más vieja de lo que tu crees, Mika. Viví todavía la época de los bandidos y los héroes.

-¿Enserió? -Peter alzó una ceja.

-Bueno... Enciendan una fogata, y contaremos historias junto al fuego.

-¡Si! -Mika corrió por leña.

Connor se rió-. Voy contigo Mika.

Y ambos fueron por la leña para comenzar las historias.

* * *

**Ay... Aun recuerdo cuando Kisa y yo escribimos este capitulo XD moríamos de risa! Hahahaha!**

**Y... Ay :c nadie me hace preguntas, me odian, yo lo se (?)**

**Buenooooo... Los dejo c: Espero hayan disfrutado los capítulos de hoy.**

**Nerea: Me harás morir de hambre mujer! x.x xD**

**NUCICO: Huy! Ni te imaginas lo que va a pasar más adelante compañera!... Se esta poniendo todo muy interesante, eso te lo aseguro! ;)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	19. Alrededor de la fogata

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia**

* * *

La fogata estaba ya prendida, los guardianes estaban sentados alrededor del fuego mientras que los niños perdidos dormían en una pequeña casa de arena dorada que Luna había creado para ellos.

-Al fin prendió -Mika sonrió al ver que la fogata estaba puesta.

-Es tu culpa por traer madera humedecida.

La chica le sacó la lengua.

Todos rieron.

-¿Quien empieza a contar una historia? -Voctoria sonrió y se acomodó el el suelo.

-¿Por qué no empiezas tu Victoria? -Pregunto Luna sentándose a su lado-. Aun quiero saber la historia de tu ballesta.

Ella rió. -Claro... Pero comenzamos desde el principio...

Fue una Noche buena.

Había ido a la ciudad de Washington a pasear un poco por el lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo y pacífico. Los villancicos llenaban las calles... ¡Y todo olía a pavo! Nunca había olido algo tan delicioso en toda mi vida...

Caminaba por las casas, y escuché unas pesadillas atacando a alguien. ¡Pero era una trampa! Y vaya que caí. Para ese tiempo, no tenía armas, así que sólo estaba armada con mis manos, dientes, y rocas en el suelo.

Ese día hubiera perdido la batalla... De no ser por los cascabeles...

-¿Cascabeles? -Preguntó Peter. Todos lo callaron con un "Shhhh" Este levantó las manos, y dejó de hablar.

Si, cascabeles, renos, y un hombre de traje rojo. Destruyó a las pesadillas, y me ayudó. Me llevó con el, me cuidó hasta que me recuperé... Nicholas Sant. North y yo nos hicimos amigos.

Uno de los detalles más importantes de nosotros dos, es que ambos compartíamos tierra natal. Hablábamos en ruso, y eso me facilitó aprender muchas cosas. Afinó mi arte con la espada, las pistolas, los explosivos, y muchas otras armas. Me enseñó como crear cosas increíbles, como esferas de nieve y trenes de hielo voladores. ¡Inclusive aprendí como hablar yeti!

Para el día de mi cumpleaños, North me dio el regalo más importante de mi vida... Mi ballesta. Esta hermosa arma de color dorado, con flechas doradas, y un carcaj que crea flechas de la nada... Le llamé Phill, gracias a la mano derecha de North, y mi mejor amigo.

Desgraciadamente, cuando fui a probar mi ballesta ese día, y North salió por un "Problema en la madriguera" ... Fue el último día que lo volví a ver.

Desde entonces, Phill es la cosa más preciada para mi, y nunca me separo de ella.

Perdí mi casa... Pero mi hogar siempre estará conmigo, si llevó a Phillip aquí.

-Ooowww... -Mika puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas-. ¡Que Lindo!

-Jamás me imagine que hubieras conocido a North -Connor estaba sonriendo.

-Yo ya lo sabía -Luna rió-. ¿A quien le toca hablar?

Victoria miró al joven castaño y alzó una ceja.

-Te va, pajarito. -Peter flotó sobre el.

-Ehm... Yo no...

-¿Tienes miedo? -El albino se rió y comenzó a canturrear. -Tiene miedo tiene miedo, tiene miedo...

-¡Cállate! -Connor le lanzo una varita de madera en la cabeza. Peter cayo al suelo-. ¡Ha! -Se burlo Connor.

Mika se burlo del albino. -¿Ahora te derribó el pajarito?

-Calla...

-Vamos, Connor. -Victoria ladeo la cabeza. - Las historias tuyas siempre son bien recibidas aquí.

-Esta bien…Realmente no es algo muy… Importante mi historia –Connor rió y miro el cielo.

Todo empezó cuando me mude de Singapur a Estados Unidos… Estaba estudiando para ser dentista, cuando conocí a una chica llamada Venecia Cortez Train, ella estudiaba para ser odontóloga de niños. Me enamore de ella y ella de mí.

A los 22 años nos comprometimos y comenzamos a vivir juntos y esperamos un año para la boda, pero justo cuando se cumplió el año. La edad oscura comenzó.

Pitch Black mando a matar a todos los creyentes de los guardianes, ya que eso lo debilitaba, y entre aquellas personas estaba Venecia. La mataron frente a mis ojos y a mi me dejaron vivo debido a que yo no creía en nada de eso.

Me escondí unos meses y poco después cree la resistencia, encabece una revolución contra el rey de las pesadillas. Mucha gente, que al igual que yo anhelaba la libertad del mundo, se unió a mi causa y luchamos contra las pesadillas firmemente. Yo represente para muchos algo que parecía perdido, la esperanza.

Todo parecía ir bien pero algo sucedió, alguien nos traiciono y una noche que llevábamos alimento a un grupo de personas, nos emboscaron. No íbamos preparados para una batalla así que mis hombres comenzaron a caer.

Poco después me di cuenta de que había un niño infiltrado entre las cosas, las pesadillas fueron contra el y yo huí con el chico en brazos. Lo escondí en una cueva y le dije que guardara silencio y no saliera hasta que hubiera amanecido.

Regrese a la batalla, se agotaron mis balas y perdí mi espada. No sobreviví al ataque.

Después desperté en medio de los cuerpos caídos de mis compañeros, tenia miedo, tengo que admitirlo. Pero poco después la luna hablo conmigo y me eligió como guardián… Fin…

Todos guardaron silencio, un poco tensos.

-Ehm...-Peter fue el primero en romper el silencio. -¿Ya les conté la vez en que descubrí el perro de colores?

-Si...

-Dos veces. -Dijo Mika.

-Oh...

-¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre tu vida? -Connor se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca-. Pequeño fisgón.

-Eres malo para los insultos... -Mika se rió.

-Eso no importa ahorita... -Connor le lanzo una mirada fulminante-. Dejemos que el cabeza de nieve hable sobre su vida, podría haber cosas interesantes... ¿Verdad Peter?

-Yo... Bueno... -El albino bajó la cabeza. -Nada...

-Y el cobarde soy yo... -Connor se rió burlonamente.

-Por favor, Peter -Luna se acerco a el y lo abrazo-. Claro que si no quieres contar nada, no hay problema alguno -Ella le sonrió tiernamente.

Este asintió y suspiró. -Lo... Lo haré... Creo que deberían saberlo tarde o temprano.

Yo nací en Irlanda, a pesar de que mis padre eran Estadounidenses.

¿Mi nombre? Peter Grims... Junior. Mi padre y yo compartíamos el mismo nombre.

Cuando cumplí los siete años, mi madre anunció que tendría un hermanito.

Este fue llamado Benjamin. Ben y yo éramos inseparables. Hacíamos todo juntos. Ta...también estábamos juntos cuando nos transformamos en espíritus... Pero eso no es lo importante.

Fue una noche, cuando el y yo iríamos a jugar al bosque. Pedimos a los monos que nos dejaran solos, ya que estábamos planeando un nuevo invento.

Más o menos a la media noche... La luna se tornó negra. Ambos nos asustamos, y mucho. Pero luego de unos minutos, pasó.

Pero me negué a salir de ahí... Y me arrepentiré para el resto de mi vida...

Un rayo de color azul se incrustó en mi. La luna me habló, me convertí en el heredero de Jack ando desperté, mis cabellos rubios se habían tornado albinos y mis ojos verdes de color ladrilló. También, desperté sosteniendo el cayado del guardián de la diversión.

Pero la luz había atraído pesadillas a ese lugar. Pesadillas grandes, decenas de ellas.

Y mientras que yo protegía Ben... Pude ver una oportunidad para acabar con la pesadilla más grande, y la que parecía controlar a las demás.

Dejé a Benjamín desprotegido por unos instantes...

Si, acabé con esa pesadilla... Pero otra atacó a mi hermanito.

Y el ... murió. La pesadilla acabo con el rápidamente, sin dolor.

Pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo...

En cuanto Peter termino todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

-Lo siento Peter -Mika fue la primera en hablar y Peter negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

-Eso fue hace mucho. -Murmruró. -Ahora no dejaré que nada le pase a mi familia.

El albino tomo de la mano a Luna y esta se sonrojó bastante.

Connor se aclaro la garganta con una mirada un tanto enojada y todos se rieron ante la acción del castaño.

-... Iré por mas madera -Dijo Mika dándose cuenta que la fogata se estaba apagando un poco pero Peter la detuvo.

-Te va a ti contar una historia. -Dijó el.

-Si. -Victoria sonrió. -El fuego durará un rato más.

-No creo que sea muy especial mi historia -Mika se rió y se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca-. ¿Les conté como encontré mi guja? Lo hice...

-El día que jugaste con una chica llamada Sophie -Completo Luna riéndose. Mika le siguió la risa.

-¿Entonces que quieren que les cuente?

Peter lanzó una carcajada. -Tienes un carácter fuerte. ¿No eras hija de un millonario...?

Mika lo interrumpió, con una mirada asesina.

-No -Le cortó-. Viví hasta mis tres años en una clase social alta, la verdad ni me acuerdo de todos esos lujos -Mika soltó una leve carcajada-. Pero después todo cambio... Mi padre aposto todo lo que teníamos en dinero y lo perdió. Comenzamos a vivir en las calles y poco después nos ataco la peste negra... Mi madre murió debido a que no teníamos el dinero para comprar las medicinas.

Quede sola con mi padre, el cual se comenzó a volver loco, literal, y siempre era muy horrible conmigo. Me maltrataba y todo aquello, no era el mejor padre del mundo... Cuando cumplí mis quince años conocí a Peeta, un gran chico del cual me enamore, pero mi padre se interpuso entre el y yo y me advirtió de que me mataria a mi o el si seguíamos juntos. A pesar de ello nos seguimos viendo a escondidas... Finalmente cumplí 18 y decidí escaparme con Peeta, pero no resultaron las cosas como quería... Mi padre... me asesino... -Ella trago saliva y miro el suelo-. Poco después renací como espíritu... Y ayude a muchos científicos, inventores, pintores e incluso escritores -Mika sonrió-. Y... Supongo que ya, no tengo mucho que decir.

-Hmm... -Peter torció la boca. -Lo siento...

-¿Luna? -Victoria se giró hacia la chica, y el albino le sonrió.

-Tu turno.

-Mil perdones pero... No tengo nada interesante que contar, solo tengo otra típica vida aburrida de una familia real -Luna sonrió nerviosamente-. Los aburriré con mi historia.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Luna! -Mascullo Mika.

-Vamos... -Peter la sentó sobre el, ella roja como un tomate.

-Pero...

-Por favor. -El albino dejo que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho.

-Es... Esta bien -Luna sonrió sonrojada mientras acomodaba su cabello-. Como saben soy sobrina de MiM, mis padres son Esther y el hermano mayor de Manny, el sol. Ambos se conocieron antes de que alguno de ustedes pudiera tener memoria, después llegue yo. Nací en las lunas de Marte.

Desde pequeña siempre fui educada por una tutora especial de nombre Ágata, casi nunca veía a mi padre y mi madre por lo general viajaba a otras lunas y planetas a arreglar asuntos, pero la veía con frecuencia.

Crecí rodeada de lujos y demás, pero siempre con las reglas de la realeza... "No puedes comportarte así, no puedes hacer aquello, tienes que usar esto así, hablar así" -Luna suspiro-. Y nunca me dejaban salir del palacio... Aprendí muchas cosas y en una ocasión... Creo que fue antes de tu nacimiento Vic... Sandman me visito y me enseño a usar la arena dorada. El pensaba que yo sería su sucesora.

Se supone que yo debía crecer hasta envejecer y morir... Pero después de la muerte de los guardianes Pitch ataco las lunas de Marte y de Júpiter... Mi madre murió, mi tutora me defendió todo lo que pudo y me mando aquí a la tierra. Cuando llegue no sabía nada de que hacer, estaba muy asustada, demasiado... Manny me tranquilizo desde su palacio y me convirtió en guardiana. Poco después te encontré a ti Peter, tu fuiste el que me ayudo a no perderme más de lo que ya estaba en esa vieja ciudad destruida.

Luna le sonrió a Peter y este hizo un gesto de "Shhh" Luna se rió.

-Espera, Luna ¿Tu madre murió? -Connor estaba muy sorprendido, la pequeña jamás le había contado eso.

-Si... -Dijo en un suspiro.

Peter pasó una mano por el cabello de la chica.

-Si te consuela saberlo... -Dijo Victoria. -Nunca conocí a mi madre... Mi padre sólo estuvo conmigo hasta que cumplí 7. Luego, murió en combate con unos bandidos. Quien realmente me crió fueron unos chicos en la calle, huérfanos al igual que yo. -La joven rusa hizo unos gestos con las manos y miró hacia arriba. -Siempre robábamos para vivir...No fue una infancia... "Convencional" -Ella hizo las comillas con los dedos.- Pero todo eso quedó en el pasado. A los 20 me mudé a Inglaterra... Blah... Blah... Pero eso no es tan importante...

Connor miro ahora a Victoria muy sorprendido. Era un día lleno de muchas confesiones...

-Lo se, Vic -Luna sonrió levemente-. Tus padres fueron grandes personas... Sobre todo tu madre -Victoria la miro increíblemente sorprendida-. Y en cuanto a mi madre... No estoy muy triste por ello -Luna miro el cielo-. Cuando alguien de la familia real muere se convierte en una estrella, un satélite o incluso un planeta. Un tátara bisabuelo de mi tío MiM es la luna. Mi madre es una estrella muy cerca de el sol.

-Fuertes confesiones el día de hoy -Mika se llevo las manos detrás de la nuca.

-¡O por MiM! -Peter se llevó las manos a pecho, y fingió desesperación. -¡Moriré en tristeza!

Luna le dio un leve zape al albino riéndose. Los demás no lo evitaron y de igual manera comenzaron a reír.

Mikas suspiro y se hecho al suelo.

-Linda noche la de hoy ¿Eh?

-Si... -Victoria tragó saliva. - Bueno, después haremos lo siguiente: Tenemos que ir al reloj de Mika, e ir a buscar a Tom. Con ese hechizo, no creo que venga por su cuenta...

-Cierto... El alfeñique esta enamorado de una vieja bruja -Mika chasqueo la lengua.

-Por esta noche dormiremos en el bosque -Connor se acomodo el rebelde cabello-. Mañana por la mañana nos iremos al reloj de Mika.

-Exacto... -Asintió Victoria. -¿Quien hace una guardia hoy?

Peter sonrió, y se paró de un salto. -Déjamelo a mi

-Bien, ten cuidado -Le dijo Connor haciendo una seña a los demás guardianes para que se fueran a dormir.

Peter asintió con la cabeza. Luna se acerco a el y le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Suerte. -Dijó ella, y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas.

El albino sonrió al ver esto, y le besó su cabeza.

-Descansa.

La noche pasó sin problemas.

* * *

-¡DESPIERTA!

El gritó de Johny fue suficiente para que Axxel cayera de cara desde la litera hecha con arena dorada.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Dijó el mayor.

-Ups... -Murmuró Johny. -Es que te quería avisar que encontramos un lago...

-¿Un lago?

Cristal entró corriendo.

-¡Hay pecesitos! -Grito entusiasmada con Louis y Peregrine detrás de ella-. ¡Son tan bonitos! ¡Axxel, Axxel! ¿Verdad que podemos ir? ¿Verdad?

Louis negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Vamos un rato pequeño -Dijo Louis sonriendo.

-Podríamos nadar... -Peregrine ayudó a Axxel a levantarse de el piso. -Hace mucho que no nado...

-No es mala idea... -El chico se sobó la cabeza.- ¿Alguien tiene su traje de baño?

-¿Traje de baño? -Luna entro a la casa de arena dorada, había ido para despertar a los pequeños. Para su sorpresa ellos ya lo estaban.

-¡Mami! -Cristal corrió a ella y la abrazo.

Los demás (Excepto Louis, Peregrine y Axxel.) Imitaron la acción.

-Estábamos viendo si nos metíamos a nadar. -Dijo Axxel. - Pero no tenemos traje de baño, y no creo que nos meteríamos con ropa. Es la única que tenemos.

-¡Hay un lago cerca de aquí! -Cristal sonrió brincando-. ¡Y tiene pececitos!

Luna se rió ante la acción de la pequeña, luego se giro hacia el chico.

-Por mi podrían ir a nadar, pero viendo que no tienen trajes... Vamos con los demás, tal vez Peter tenga alguna idea ¿Les parece?

-Vamos. -Axxel asintió.

* * *

-Hm... -Peter miró al cielo. -Hm... -A los niños perdidos. -Hm... -Al lago.

-¿Y...?

-Bueno... Podríamos conseguir trajes de baño en un almacén de ropa cercano a aquí. Esta a cinco minutos volando.

-Entonces esta decidido -Luna sonrió-. ¿No Peter?

El albino sonrió nerviosamente.

-Ehm... Si... -Este asintió y tragó saliva. -nueve para los niños, uno para ti, Luna, otro para Connor, otro para Mika, y otro para Victoria.

-Te acompaño. -la joven se acomodó la ballesta en el hombro. -...Pero ¿Tu no querrás traje de baño?

-Este... Ehm...

Connor alzó una ceja.

-No me digas que... -Connor sostuvo algo de risa y alzo ambas cejas mirando al chico-. ¿Le tienes miedo al agua?

-Yo... Ehm...

-¡Le tienes miedo al agua! -Se burlo Connor soltando una sonora carcajada-. ¡MANNY! ¡LE TIENES MIEDO AL AGUA!

El castaño comenzó a reírse mientras que el albino solo se ponía rojo.

-Cálla...

. ¡AGUA! -Connor comenzó a partir se de la risa. -¿Por qué le tienes miedo al agua?

Peter gruñó un poco.

-¿Te asusta? -Connor tomó un poco de agua con sus dedos, y la lanzó hacia el albino. Este dió unos pasos hacia atrás, asustado. -¡Bu!

-¿Por qué te da miedo el agua? -Preguntó Victoria. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con Jack Frost?

-Pero no fuiste tu quien te ahogaste. -Mika rió levemente.

-¡Le tiene miedo al agua! ¡Le tiene miedo al agua! ¡Le tiene miedo al agua! ¡Le tiene miedo al...!

El canturreo de Connor fue interrumpido por el gríto de Peter.

-¡TU TAMBIÉN LE TENDRÍAS MIEDO AL AGUA SI TUVIERAS PESADILLAS CONSTANTES DE TI AHOGANDOTE, Y DE TU HERMANA LLAMANDO TU NOMBRE DESESPERADAMENTE!

Este gritó dejo a todos mudos. Se miraron unos a otros, y Peter bajó la cabeza.

Luna se acerco al albino lentamente y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Pesadillas? -Victoria hablo-. ¿Tienes pesadillas? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

-Bueno... -Este suspiró. -Desde hace un tiempo. No... No es un gran problema... Sólo caballitos que se escapan por la noche... -Tragó saliva.

-Pero bueno... Yo...

Axxel miró al albino. -Entonces... ¿Por eso hablabas de "Emma" mientras dormías la otra vez?

-¿La otra vez? -Victoria alzó una ceja. -Di cuanto exactamente llevas teniendo estas pesadillas.

-Unos... Unos... Unas cuantas semanas.

-Peter. -Axxel alzó una ceja. -Lo de Emma fue hace tres meses...

-¿Tres meses? -Luna miro al albino-. ¡Peter! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Peter no respondió, solo bajo más la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que eso pudo traerte aun cosas peores? -Luna lo hizo mirarla a los ojos. El semblante de Luna era uno preocupado.

-Lo se... -Murmuró con la voz más baja que pudo. -Pero no quería que se preocuparan... Sólo... Sólo son pesadillas.

-Es por eso que casi siempre eres tu quien hace guardias... -Razonó Victoria, seriamente.- Porque si duermes...

-...Tengo pesadillas. -Terminó el albino.

-Y no siempre son las mismas. -Dijo Peregrine, integrando e a la conversación, Louis junto a ella.

Los demás niños perdidos habían ido a jugar lejos después de que se decidiera que conseguirían los trajes de baño.

Axxel asintió. -Peter repite muchos nombres: Emma, Babytooth, Los guardianes... Una vez despertó gritando el nombre de un tal Jamie

-Jamie... -Victoria miró a Connor.

Connor miro a Victoria y después miro a Peter.

-¿Crees que podría ser obra de Pitch? -Pregunto a la castaña.

Esta asintió.

-Obviamente. -Mika alzó las cejas. -Daahh.

-Peter... Se qué no te gustara hacer esto... Pero sabes que tratamos de ayudarte. -Victoria tragó saliva. -Necesitamos meternos dentro de una de tus pesadillas.

-¿Qué? -Peter retrocedió-. N... No pueden hacer eso, es peligroso.

-Es por tu bien Peter -Repitió Connor mirándolo seriamente.

Meterse a una pesadilla era complicado ya que al hacerlo había la posibilidad de que la persona que había entrado se quedara atrapada en ella para siempre.

-No... No me gustaría que... ¿Y si ... si es una trampa de Pitch? -El albino dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-Noquéalo -Dijo Connor y Mika avanzo hacia Peter chocando su puño contra su palma muy amenazadoramente. Connor la miro y se golpeo la frente-. ¡Con el polvo para dormir, torpe!

-Aaaah -Exclamo ella deteniéndose. Luego se giro a Luna-. Encárgate.

Luna se encogió un poco y miro a Peter.

-Mil perdones Peter.

-No... Espera... -Peter cerró los ojos, y comenzó a tambaleares.

Luego, fue Connor quien lo atrapó. Lo dejó suavemente en el piso.

-Ahora... Sólo nesecitamos que tenga la pesadilla... Luego, ¿Nos puedes meter dentro, Luna? -Preguntó Victoria.

-Claro que si -Luna asintió-. Pero creo que sería conveniente que alguien se quedara para cuidar a los niños...

-¡Yo lo hare! -Mika sonrió-. Solo tengan mucho cuidado dentro de la pesadilla ¿Si?

Connor asintió.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que Peter comenzó a gemir en sueños. Una arena negra comenzó a formarse sobre su cabeza.

-Luna...

La nombrada asintió. Hizo unos movimientos de mano, y pronto los tres guardianes se encontraron dentro de la pesadilla.

* * *

NO NOS MATEN, ESTE ESTA LARGO!

Digo... Ehm... Aquí Kisa!

Mystery: De hecho... xD Suerte con la tarea!

Nerea Infante: ¡Tengo hambre!

Mili-Free:

1- Lo veras... Algún día...

2- De las dos... :D

3- El reloj de agua se iba congelando poco a poco. Eso les dio más tiempo de lo que en realidad tenían a los guardianes,y se detuvo antes de que la ultima gota cayera. Por eso pudieron salvar a Luna... Perdón por no especificar lo bien :/

NUCICO: xD... Es... Hermosa! ja ja ja ja ja! Nuevo capítulo... Esto explica muchas cosas... Espero je te guste! :D

Rriyu :¡Que bueno que te gusto!

Feliz hoy!


	20. La pesadilla de Peter

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia**

* * *

**Pesadilla.**

Aparecieron en un bosque nevado. Lo único que había era un lago congelado. -¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó Connor.

No tuvo que decir más.

-Pe... ¿Peter? -Una voz llamó la atención de los tres. Era una niña pequeña, la cual estaba en medio del hielo. Este estaba resquebrajando se lentamente. Era Emma, la hermana de Jackson Frost.

-Te... Tengo miedo.

-Tra... Tranquila... ¿Si? Van a estar bien. Ambos. -Una segunda voz, y Peter apareció frente a la niña. Sus ropas consistían en una capa, pantalones y chalecos marrones, y una camisa blanca. - Sólo tienen que confiar en mi...

-Te... Tengo miedo, Peter. -Apareció una tercera persona, también en el hielo que se resquebrajaba. Ahora era un niño... Era Benjamín.

-Tanquilos... Em... ¡Esto será muy divertido!

-No lo creo, Pete... -Dijo Emma.

-¡Tu siempre estas bromeando. -Añadió Benjamín

-¿Peter? -Susurro Luna. Miro a la hermana de Jack Frost y luego dirigió su vista a Benjamín.

-¿Que debemos hacer Victoria? -Pregunto Connor esperando indicaciones de la líder.

-Esperemos a que aparezca Pitch, cuando no estemos en los recuerdos de Peter. Tiene que estar en un lugar como... Como su Castillo, o algo. -Dijo ella, y anque le dolió decirlo, añadió: -...No intervengan en la pesadilla.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-Ehm... No... Ustedes solo tienen... -Peter los miró a ambos, tragando saliva. -Tienen que confiar en mí. Los dos pequeños, aterrados, asintieron. -Es tan fácil como... Ehm... Uno... -Dijo el chico, tragando saliva. El hielo se rompió un poco, pero para compensar lo, hizo unas muecas graciosas. Los niños rieron suavemente. -Dos... -Estaba a punto de llegar a hielo firme. -... ¡Tres! Llegó. -Ahora es su turno... Uno... -Benjamín tomó a Emma del brazo, y ambos avanzaron hacia delante. -Así, así... Dos... -Un paso más, pero el hielo se resquebrajó un poco. -¡Tres! Con el cayado de pastoreo que había junto a el, logró jalarlos a ambos, los dos niños aterrizaron en hielo firme.

Ellos rieron. Y luego, como en cámara lenta, ahí, frente al chico, apareció Pitch Black. Este abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y Pitch le sonrió burlonamente.

-"¿Esto será muy divertido?" ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?...

-Aléjate... -Murmuró Peter.

-¿Porqué? Si realmente lo quiero hacer divertido...

Y luego, de improvisto, Pitch señaló el hielo sobre el que estaban los pequeños, y este se resquebrajó... Y con un sonoro "Crack"... Ambos cayeron al agua.

-¡NO! -Peter se acercó al hoyo, y casi sin dudarlo, se hecho al agua, tras ellos. El escenario cambió. Ahora, Connor, Luna y Victoria se encontraban bajo el agua fría. Podían respirar, pero Peter estaba luchando por conseguir oxígeno. Sus manos se cerraban, he intentaba moverse para la superficie del lago... Pero sus miembros no respondían.

-¡Peter! -Murmuro Luna apretando los puños para evitar ir en ayuda del albino.

Victoria por su parte detuvo a Connor de los dos hombros, el castaño era muy impulsivo y era seguro que el si hubiera corrido en ayuda del chico de no haber sido por Victoria.

-No me gusta ver esto -Luna apretó aun más los puños clavándose las uñas en las manos. Apretó sus dientes e intento mirar a otro lado.

Victoria le mandó una mirada tranquilizadora. -No falta mucho...

En eso, las fuerzas de Peter flaquearon. Dejó de moverse por unos segundos que para sus compañeros parecieron años. Y entonces, su cabello se tornó blanco... Hubo un segundo cambio de escenario. Ahora, se encontraban en un bosque. Peter estaba atacando pesadillas, intentando desesperadamente que ninguna tocara a su hermano pequeño. En eso, vio la oportunidad para acabar con la más grande. Giró la cabeza a ver a Benjamín. El pequeño tenía solo un pequeño cuchillo entre sus manos, pero ya casi no había pesadillas. Si destruía las tres más cercanas a el, ninguna podría tocar al pequeño. Con un salto, destrozo una, dos, cuatro pesadillas. Después, se giró para atacar la última en pie, y la destruyó. Sonriendo, se giró para compartir su victoria con su hermano... Pero el pequeño yacía con los ojos muy abiertos, con una mano en su pecho.

-No... -Murmuró Peter. Benjamín apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarlo, y se desplomó en el piso. - ¡No! ¡BENJAMÍN! ¡NO!

Antes de que pudiera ir con el, aparecieron en una cueva. Había jaulas por todas partes, y parecían estar bajo tierra.

-¡Te dije que nos divertiríamos, Peter! -La voz de Pitch se escuchó, y sus risas resonaron en el lugar.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! -El albino se arrodilló en el suelo, con las manos tapando sus oídos.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato? -Preguntó Pitch.

-Es momento de actuar... -Susurró Victoria. -A la de tres.. Una...

-¡ESTE NO FUE EL TRATO!

-Dos...

-¡Claro que sí lo fue! Sabes que esas pesadillas debían ir a alguna parte...

-¡Tres!

Los tres se lanzaron al aviso de Victoria. Luna lanzo una pequeña cuchilla al rey de las pesadillas, este la evito y frunció el ceño al ver a los guardianes.

-¡Peter! -Connor se acerco al chico junto con los demás.

Este alzó ligeramente la mirada. -¡Chicos!

Intentó acercarse a ellos, pero unas pesadillas lo detuvieron, y lo lanzaron lejos. Luego, el albino quiso parar, pero se dio cuenta de la falta de su cayado

-¡Peter! -La albina intento ir con el chico pero Pitch se interpuso.

-¿Que rayos hacen aquí? -Gruño Pitch entre dientes mientras miraba con desprecio a Luna. La albina dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Dejalo en paz... -Dijo ella.

-No...-Peter bajó la cabeza. -Va... váyanse de aquí...

-¿Estas loco? -Connor saco sus pistolas y las hizo girar sobre sus dedos para después detenerlas y apuntar a Pitch-. Venimos a ayudar, de aquí no me voy hasta patearle el trasero a ese cara gris.

Pitch hizo una mueca, podría ser de burla o tal vez de disgusto. Pero Peter hablo nuevamente.

-Váyanse de aquí, ahora. -El albino bajó la cabeza. -No... no necesito que me ayuden...

Pitch sonrió. -Ya lo oyeron, lárguense.

-Lo mismo dijiste allá afuera -Victoria ignoro a Pitch-. Y no hicimos caso, de aquí no nos vamos.

-Quieren hacerlo por las malas... ¿Eh? -El rey de las pesadillas se giro hacia Peter ligeramente con una sonrisa entre labios que hizo que el albino se estremeciera de miedo.

-No los lastimes. -Dijo este, y dio un paso atrás. Se sentía inútil sin su arma.

-Vamos a ver quien le patea el trasero a quien -Dijo Connor retando a Pitch a golpearlo.

Pitch se rió.

-No te garantizo nada, mi querido Peter.

-No... -El albino se giró hacia sus amigos. -¡Váyanse! ¡Por favor, váyanse! ¡Luna! ¡Llévatelos de aquí! ¡Lu...!

Y entonces, otra pesadilla lo golpeó en el estómago y le sacó el aire, dejándolo semiinconsciente.

-¡PETER! -Luna no contuvo el grito y la tensión. Uso la arena dorada como arma y se abrió paso hasta el chico en el suelo pero una pesadilla logro taclearla dejándola lejos del chico.

-Pobres de todos ustedes -Pitch fingió compasión. Victoria y Connor gruñeron.

-¿Por que haces esto, Pitch? -Victoria lo miró y apuntó su ballesta hacia el. El hombre sonrió y con una carcajada se fundió entre las sombras. Su risa seguía eschuchandose como un eco.

-Va...váyanse ahora. -Peter se levantó con dificultad, pero una pesadilla lo tiró al suelo otra vez. -Por favor... por favor... váyanse...

-¡Entiende que no nos iremos! -Connor esquivo una pesadilla y le disparo-. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, punto, no nos harás cambiar de opinión pequeño fisgón.

Peter apretó los puños y esta vez no hablo... Grito con desesperación.

-¡Por favor! -Dijo este. Volvió a intentar levantarse, y volvió a caer. - ¡POR FAVOR! ¡No saben a lo que se enfrentan! ¡Esta es una pesadilla! ¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido!

-¡No nos iremos de aquí! -Le respondió Luna atacando a algunas pesadillas e intentando acercarse al chico, pero siempre en vano ya que alguna pesadilla la detenía.

-Eres uno de los nuestros Peter -Victoria le sonrió, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien-. Siempre nos ayudaremos entre nosotros.

El albino trago saliva y cuando otra pesadilla estaba por golpearlo Connor la destruyo de un balazo.

-Por favor... -Murmuró.

-Lo siento, Peter. -La voz de Pitch se escuchó de nuevo, con fingida lástima - Hice lo que pude... pero ellos...

Luna pronto esquivo una pesadilla, esquivo otra, destruyo unas cuantas hasta que por fin se acerco al albino y lo tomo por los brazos logrando que Peter diera un respingo.

-Vamos a estar bien -Le dijo de la manera más suave que pudo. Peter miro la mano de la chica, estaba sangrando un poco pero eso fue suficiente para que el se alterara.

-¡No pueden estar aquí! -Dijo-. ¡Váyanse! ¡Ya!

-Frost tiene razón. -Dijo Pitch, y luego, se escuchó la voz de Peter.

-¡No saben a lo que se enfrentan! ¡Por favor! ¡Luna!

El albino se giró a ella, desesperada. - Vete, vete... Luna... vete... Yo estaré bien... Por favor...

-No te preocupes. -Murmuró ella. -Nada te pasará...

-¡TU ERES QUIEN ME PREOCUPA! -Dijo el. - ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡PORFAVOR!

-Se me esta acabando la paciencia, joven Frost -Pitch hablo aburridamente-. No quiero ensuciarme las manos... No hoy.

Peter palideció y aparto a Luna. -¡Váyanse!

Connor disparo muy cerca de Peter, logrando que el chico saltara del susto. -Lo vuelvo a repetir... -El castaño suspiro-. De. Aquí. No. Me. Voy.

-Estoy con Connor. - Victoria saltó y le lanzó dos flechas a unas pesadillas.

-Si no... ¡Puedo hacer que se vayan! -Peter comenzó a buscar su cayado con la mirada. - Solo necesito mi cayado...

-Estaba pensando escondértelo por un buen rato -Pitch rió entre dientes-. ¿Quieres que te lo de Frost?

Peter asintió, no muy consiente de lo que hacia.

-Ven por el... El chico tragó saliva, e identifico su cayado ahí, en el punto mas alto de la cueva. Se quedó pensando unos segundos, y se giró hacia los demás.

-¡Victoria!

-¿Si?

-¡Necesito tu ballesta!

La joven dudó un poco, pero luego le lanzó la ballesta y un par de flechas al chico, y se acercó a Connor. -Girate hacia mí.

-¿Qué? -Connor no había alcanzado a escuchar muy bien lo que Victoria le había dicho. Pero aun así se giro para poder escucharla. Victoria aprovecho y saco de la funda que traía Connor en el cinturón la espada que siempre cargaba pero nunca utilizaba.

-Gracias -Agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Ehm... si...

Mientras tanto, Peter corrió hacia el lugar mas alejado que pudo, y apuntó hacia su cayado en el aire. Si le daba con una flecha... tal vez... Podría conseguirlo.

-¿De verdad quieres que nos vayamos? -Luna estaba detrás del albino cuando este estaba por disparar. Las manos de Luna aun sangraban de las palmas. El chico miro a la albina y dio un suspiro rápido.

- Por mi... Por ti... Por Manny... -El tomó los hombros de la chica. -Hazlo, te lo suplico.

-No quiero que te suceda nada... -Luna bajo la vista y miro sus manos ensangrentadas. Luego subió la mirada nuevamente-. No quiero verte sufrir así.

Peter sonrió levemente, pasó una mano por su cuello, y la besó. - Estaré bien... Ahora, rápido. ¡Salgan de aquí!

Pitch soltó una carcajada desde las sombras.

Luna volvió a besarlo. -Sabes que nunca me negare a algo que me pidas -Sonrió levemente y se limpio la sangre en el blanco vestido. Hizo algo de arena dorada que dejo sobre las manos de Peter y dio un paso atrás.

Este tragó saliva. -Te amo. -Murmuró, y luego, soltó la arena en el aire. Luna desapareció primero. Luego Victoria, quien a duras penas logró agarrar en el aire la ballesta que le tiraba Peter. Al albino ya no se le hacía tan importante recuperar su cayado. Y por ultimo, Connor.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! -Connor se resistía al hecho de desaparecer-. ¡Hey! ¡Alto!

Pitch se burlo intensamente del castaño.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS PITCH HIJO DE...! -No termino la frase ya que había desaparecido completamente.

Peter tragó saliva, y el rey de las pesadillas apareció frente a el. -Luna tenía sangre en las manos. -Murmuró el, apretando los dientes.

-Si, es verdad -Pitch sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Después de todo se enterró demasiado las uñas a si misma para evitar interferir durante la pesadilla y quedar atrapada en ella.

Peter se giro contra Pitch. Y luego, enojado, cargó contra el, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente, haciendo que el albino cayera al suelo.

Pitch lanzo otra carcajada y puso su pie sobre la espalda del albino.

-Jackie... -El apretó al albino logrando que este soltara un gemido de dolor-. Un trato fue un trato, lograste salvar a Luna de mis pesadillas cuando la encontraste... Pero ¿A que precio?

Pitch rió nuevamente.

-Prepárate para tu fin... -Tomó su guadaña, y sonrió. La acercó al cuello del albino, y apretó ligeramente, logrando que un hijito de sangre saliera de su garganta. -Saluda a Benjamín por mi...

Y cuando estaba a punto de dar la estocada final, hubo una luz blanca. Una risa, y Pitch soltó su guadaña. Luego, el rey de las pesadillas desapareció, y antes de desmayare, Peter vio una cara nueva...

* * *

**¡Coraline02 aquí! c:**

**Por Manny! les juro que esta historia me esta matando!**

**Donde vamos Kisa y yo estamos muriéndonos prácticamente! **

**Ya lloramos, nos enojamos, saltamos de alegría, e incluso nos enamoramos de dos hermanos... 7u7 Rubius! TE AMOOOO! (?) Ok no xD hahaha**

**Ahorita ambas nos estamos muriendo porque se esta muriendo est...**

**Kisa: *Le lanza un zapato* ¡NO DIGAS NADA!**

**Cora: Auch... Angelique mala, hoy no comerás pastel ¬¬**

**En fin xD les dejo leer...**

**NUCICO: MiM no murió, simplemente se quedo muy débil después de la muerte de los primeros guardianes, pero aun vive, en la luna, feliz de la vida (?)**

**Mistery Girl: *Se quita el sombrero* No sabes cuanto extraño a Sophie, Jamie, Cupcake... a todos ello...**

**Eran creyentes, y Pitch mato a todos aquellos creyentes de los guardianes y demás...**

**Milli-Free: Emma es la hermana de Jack Frost ^^ se buscas este era su nombre!**

**Bueno me despido...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	21. Los primeros guardianes

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia.**

* * *

**Los primeros guardianes.**

Luna aterrizó en el pasto, seguida de Victoria, y hasta el último Connor, quien tenía la cara roja de rabia.

-¡¿Por qué rayos nos mandaste para acá?! -Pregunto el castaño-. ¡Teníamos que ayudar a Peter! Luna no respondió. -¡Luna!

-Va a estar bien... -Murmuro la albina.

Connor, ansioso, abrió la boca, la cerro, la volvió a abrir. Luego, maldijo por lo bajo.

-Despertemos a Peter. -Victoria se giró para buscar al nombrado pero... No estaba en ninguna parte.

-¿Donde esta? -Luna se altero un poco.

-Tranquila -Victoria miro a todas partes-. Hay que buscarlo.

-Por cierto... ¿Dónde esta Mika?

Mika sonrió, y se cubrió la cabeza, esquivando una bola de lodo que le había lanzado Axxel. Este rió.

-¡Alcánzame!

Y hecho a correr, con la guardiana tras de el. Así encontraron a Mika Connor, Victoria y Luna.

-¿Mika? -Connor la llamo pero la chica no hizo caso mientras seguía jugando-. Mika...

Ella no escucho nuevamente.

-Mika... -Connor la miro fijamente-. ¡MIKA! -Grito ya desesperado.

La chica en ese momento se quedo "congelada" en su posición con una bola de lodo en su mano.

-Hey... Chicos... -Ella soltó la bola de lodo y sonrió nerviosamente. -Ya regresaron...

-¿Dónde está Peter? -Preguntó Victoria.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué no estaba con ustedes? -Mika se cruzo de brazos y entonces una bola de lado impacto en sus cabellos rubios haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-¡Díez puntos! -Gritó Axxel.

-¡Ya veras, niño presumido! -Gritó de regreso ella, con una sonrisa.

-¡Mika! -Exigió Victoria. - ¿¡Dónde está Peter!?

Mika se movio un poco inquieta queriendo ir contra el chico. -No esta aquí -Contesto sin parar de moverse en su lugar-. Estaba con ustedes, ni siquiera a pasado por acá.

Luna miro un momento a Mika.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Si! ¡Muy segura!

-Entonces... ¿Dónde está? -Los guardianes (excepto Mik)a se miraron confundidos.

* * *

Peter despertó los ojos gracias a una luz en el lugar. Abrió los ojos, y rápidamente los tuvo que cerrar. La luz realmente era intensa.

-Despacio... -Dijo una voz, masculina. Parecía provenir de un hombre mayor.- Tuviste un gran bajón de energías, de parte tanto física como emocional.

-¿Do... Donde estoy? -Pregunto Peter cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo.

-¿Esta despierto? -Pregunto una voz femenina, era suave y parecía ser de una niña.

-Lo está... -Afirmó la voz del hombre. - Abre los ojos despacio, muchacho.

Peter obedeció, y se sobresaltó tanto, que casi cayó de la cama en donde estaba. Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue un ganso gigante a centímetros de su cara.

El chico abrió bastante los ojos al ver el ganso. Sintió que empezaba a sudar.

-Su nombre es Kailash -Le dijo alguien a su lado. Peter vio a una chica de cabello café y un muy bonito vestido amarillo, la cual traía una libreta en las manos.

-Ehm... ¿Hola Kailash?

-No se ven Gansos de Nieve de los Himalayas muy seguido, ¿No?-Dijo ella-. Debes ser Peter... Mucho gusto, soy Katherine.

-¿Katherine? -El albino abrió mucho los ojos. Intentó levantarse, pero un dolor en el pecho lo detuvo.

-No te esfuerzas mucho, muchacho -El hombre a su lado hablo. Era ya de una edad mayor y tenia una larga barba blanca-. Me llamo Ombric.

-Bien... Creo que estoy confundido -Exclamo Peter.

Katherine rió levemente. -Te creo...

Una risa se unió a la de la chica, pero Peter no identificaba de donde venía. Después, sintió como alguien le tocaba la cabeza, y cuando volteó hacia arriba, pudo ver a un chico en una de las vigas del techo, sentado. Sus cabellos, su ropa y su piel desprendían un ligero brillo azul, y sostenía una lanza con la punta de cristal.

-Nightlight, baja -Katherine le sonrió al chico y le hizo una seña con la mano. El chico asintió con la cabeza y bajo lentamente.

-Creo que te me haces familiar... -Aseguro Peter.

Este rió de nuevo e hizo un ademan con la mano para señalar su lanza. Peter contuvo el aliento.

-¡Tu me salvaste de Pitch! -Nightlight asintió, sonriendo. -Espera y... Katherine, Ombric, Nightl... ¡Los primeros guardianes!

-Nos reconociste -Katherine sonrió-. Mucho gusto Peter.

-¿Pero como? ¿Ustedes? ¿Vivos? -Peter empezó a formular preguntas muy asombrado-. Pensé... Pensé que los guardianes habían muerto cuando Pitch trajo la edad oscura.

-Bueno... Nos salvamos por poco. -Dijo Katherine. -Pitch nos hechizo. Hasta hace poco Ombric pudo romper el hechizo.

-Trece años... -El mago suspiró. - Y el hechizo costó mucho para ser roto.

-¿Cómo que mucho? -Preguntó Peter.

-Dejamos de ser inmortales. -Katherine se acomodó el cabello. -Los tres.

-¿Como? -Peter se intento parar nuevamente-. ¿Eso es posible?

-Si, sobre todo cuando es un hechizo de Pitch -Katherine miro de lado.

-Estos dos eran más pequeños -Ombric señalo a Katherine y Nightlight-. Ahora han crecido y yo también.

-Por Manny... -Peter murmuro algunas cosas al sentir el dolor de su pecho.

-Tranquilo... Ten, bebe esto. -Ombric le pasó al chico una bebida con olor a chocolate. - Servirá para aliviar el dolor.

Peter la bebió. No sabia tan mal. Trago la sustancia y luego sintió como el pecho ya no le dolía tanto. -Por cierto... ¿Dónde estoy? -Pregunto el albino.

-En los Himalayas. -Respondió Katherine. -Cómo es el lugar más cercano a la luna, es el más seguro.

-¿Y... Y los demás guardianes? -Peter tragó saliva.

-Están bien -Katherine sonrió-. Tranquilo, Luna también lo esta.

Peter suspiro con alivio. -Tengo que regresar con ellos, pueden estar preocupados -Dijo el albino buscando su cayado con la mirada.

Nightlight lo tomó de una esquina de la sala, y se lo tendió al chico.

-Gracias -Agradeció Peter tomando el cayado con las manos.

-¿Te iras ya? -Pregunto Ombric.

-Si, tengo que regresar con mis amigos...

-Vamos contigo. -Dijo Katherine.

Ombric frunció el ceño.

-No es posible eso Katherine -Dijo el viejo guardián-. Si Pitch llegara a saber que seguimos con vida... -Nightlight puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ombric para tranquilizarlo. -Lo se Nightlight, lo se... -Murmuro Ombric.

-Pero... Tendríamos qué luchar tarde o temprano. -Dijo la chica, y bajó la cabeza. - Prometimos a North que haríamos todo para derrotar a Pitch...

Ombric suspiro. -Tienes razón Katherine... -Luego se giro a Peter-. Iremos contigo muchacho.

El chico sonrió, y los tres guardaren le devolvieron la sonrisa.

* * *

-¿¡COMO QUE DESAPARECIÓ?!

-Tranquilo Connor -Mika seguía en traje de baño, completamente mojada y con algo de lodo en los cabellos güeros-. Hay que buscarlo.

-¡No pueden dejarlo ni 5 segundos solo! -Connor seguía histérico-. ¡Porque si no se pierde!

-Si sigue así le lanzare algo de arena para dormir... -Le susurro Luna a Victoria.

Esta lanzó una risita, y asintió. -Connor... -La joven lo tomó por los hombros. - Lo encontraremos... Sólo hay que buscarlo...

Connor bufo algo en voz baja.

-¿Donde comenzamos? -Pregunto Mika cruzándose de brazos.

-Primero... ¿Por qué no te pones tu ropa? -Pregunto Victoria mirando el traje azulado de la chica.

Esta bufó un poco, Perón asintió y se fue a cambiarse.

-Podemos empezar... ¿Con Pitch? ¿En Burguess? -Victoria suspiro. - Será un poco difícil hallarlo...

-Demasiado... -Luna suspiro-. Podría estar en Burgess...

-Podría estar en cualquier lugar -Gruño Connor. -Debemos encontrarlo y rápido -Victoria miro al hombre-. No sabemos lo que paso después de la pesadilla.

Luna miro el suelo preocupada.

- ¿Y si...?

-No completes esa frase. -Dijo Victoria, y la tomó del hombro. -Esta bien, Luna... Lo presiento... ¡En mi panza!

Todos rieron.

-Hay que tener fe.

-Si -Dijo Mika. - Ese niño siempre se salva a duras pe... -Se interrumpió, miró el cielo, y alzó una ceja. - ¿Eso es un ganso?

-¿Tan rápido te cambiaste? -Pregunto Connor y Mika se encogió de hombros. Todos miraron al cielo y localizaron un gran ganso que volaba sobre ellos.

-¿Una pesadilla? -Connor tomo sus pistolas pero Luna lo detuvo

-Espera... Reconozco ese ganso... -Dijo la pequeña-. ¿Kailash?...

-¿Quien? -Pregunto Mika alzando una ceja.

-Kailash... -Murmuró Victoria. Connor la miró, confundido.

-¿De quien rayos hablan? -Pregunto Mika mirando a Victoria y luego a Luna-. ¿Alguien puede hablarme?

Pronto el ganso descendió y junto con el, bajo Peter.

-¡PETER! -Grito Luna con una enorme sonrisa. Corrió a abrazarlo y el albino abrió sus brazos para atrapar a la chica, ambos se abrazaron-. ¡Estas bien!

Este rió un poco y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. - Te lo dije.

Mika, miró al gran ganso frente a ellos.

-Esto es raro... -Se acerco a Kaliash para poder acariciarla, pero esta la ignoro y se acercó a Victoria. La joven acarició la cabeza del animal, sonriendo. Cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

-Has adelgazado un poco, pequeña.

-Y yo me di un estirón... -Katherine le sonrió a la castaña para bajar del ganso y después correr a Victoria y abrazarla. Victoria soltó una carcajada y el despeino el cabello-. Es lindo volver a verte North.

Ombric tosió un poco para llamar la atención de Katherine. Esta rió y se separo de Victoria.

-Supongo que te acuerdas de Ombric y Nightlight ¿No? -Ella señalo a los nombrados. Victoria sonrió muy ampliamente.

-¡No podría olvidarme de ti, viejo amigo! -Ella le puso un brazo en el hombro y lo examinó unos momentos. -¿Nuevo peinado? Te siento algo diferente...

Ombric bufó un poco, sonriendo.

- Había extrañado tus comentarios ocurrentes.

La joven rió, y se giró al último guardián. -¡Nightlight!

Nightlight sonrió y saludo a la guardiana. -¡Ven aquí! -Le dijo tomándolo de cuello para darle un abrazo muy al estilo Nicholas North. Nightlight se rió levemente-. ¡Yo también te extrañe amigo!

-Los primeros guardianes -Luna se acerco a ellos-. Es un placer conocerlos.

Nightlight hizo una sepa con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ombric sonrió.

- Es igualmente un placer, señorita Luna.

Por el contrario, Katherine la saludo con su mano. -¡Hola!

-¿Alguien me va a explicar que pasa? -Pregunto Mika sacudiendo a Peter-. ¡NO ENTIENDO!

-¡Mika, Mika! -Peter se zafo de ella-. ¡Tranquila!

-Olvídalo, seguirá haciendo eso -Bufo Connor-. Vic ¿Podrías decirme que esta pasando?

La joven rió. -Chicos. Ellos son, Katherine, Ombric y Nightlight. Los primeros guardianes... Y amigos miós. -Al decir esto, tomó a la pequeña y la juntó a ella.

-¿Los primeros guardianes? -Connor miro a los tres-. ¿Quieres decir antes incluso que Bunnymund, North, Jack... ¿Todos ellos?

-Si -Luna sonrió y se acerco a Nightlight-. Ellos fueron escogidos antes que nadie, Nightlight era el protector de mi tío MiM cuando aun era un bebé.

-Bien... ¿Qué no estaban muertos? -Pregunto aburridamente Mika.

Ombric la fulminó con la mirada. -al parecer no, ...

-Mika. -Ayudo Peter.

-Al parecer no, señorita Mika.

-Yo... Pensé que... -Victoria bajó la mirada, y apretó todavía más a Katherine contra sí.

-Logramos romper el hechizo, pero nos tomó 13 años hacerlo. -Dijo el mago.

- Y yo pensaba que eras rápido con los hechizos. -La joven sonrió de nuevo, y todos rieron.

-Mira quien habla... ¿Recuerdas el incidente con el gato? ¿O con las pelotas?

Ella rodó los ojos. -Ni que lo digas...

Connor alzo las cejas algo confundido. -Bien, creo que me estoy confundiendo de más -Dijo Connor-. ¿Los conocías antes de ser guardiana o algo así Victoria?

-¿El es Bunny? -Pregunto Katherine a Luna. La albina asintió con la cabeza-. Sigue siendo igual de gruñón que siempre.

-¿Perdón? ¿Nos conocemos?

Victoria soltó una gran carcajada, y negó suavemente con la cabeza. -¿Recuerdan que soy la que más recuerdos tiene? -Preguntó. Todos asintieron. - Bueno... North los conoció hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdo todo... Las batallas, las bromas... Los niños... -Ella pareció recordar algo. -¿Qué pasó con ellos? Los Williams, Fog, Petter, Sacha... El Santoff Claussen

Los tres guardianes bajaron la cabeza. -Eran niños creyentes, North -Hablo Ombric con un hilo de voz-. Pitch ataco el Santoff Claussen... Y sabes lo que sucedió con todos los creyentes en el mundo.

Victoria miro a Ombric esperando que fuera una broma. Luego, miró hacia abajo, y apretó los puños, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Luego alzo la vista al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Era Connor.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí -Le dijo y la abrazo Victoria devolvió el abrazo-. Lo lamento... -Le susurro al oído y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Ella tragó saliva. Luego, decidida apretó los labios. -Pitch pagará por esto. -Y supongo que el Santoff Claussen estará lleno de pesadillas...

El hombre afirmó con la cabeza. Victoria estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando sintió como Katherine bajaba la cabeza y la tomaba muy fuertemente de la mano.

-¡Tendremos que recuperar el Santoff Clausen de vuelta! -La joven sonrió.

-¡¿De verdad?! -A Katherine se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Si!

-¿Y los niños? -Pregunto Peter y miro a Mika. Esta se golpeo la frente con fuerza.

-¡Los olvide en el lago!

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!

-Oye... No me grites...

Peter, sin decir otra palabra, salió corriendo a buscarlos.

* * *

Axxel se puso la playera, y suspiró. - ¿Dónde crees que estarán los demás?

Louis se encogió de hombros.

-De seguro han de estar buscando leña o algo por el estilo -Dijo Louis dando un bostezo-. Fue divertido nadar.

-¡Chicos! -Grito Peter y al verlos dio un largo suspiro-. ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Están bien!

-Si... No había tiburones ni nada por el estilo, ¿Sabes? -Bromeó Axxel.

-Ha, ha... -Peter frunció el ceño. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ya se terminaron de cambiar, deben de estar afuera. -El chico se peinó un poco el cabello húmedo con las manos.

Peter volvió a soltar un suspiro. -Voy a estrangular a Mika... -Murmuro Peter.

-¿Están bien? -Pregunto Luna llegando al lugar. Peter asintió con la cabeza.

-No pasó nada.

Antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo, Mika apareció junto con Peregrine.

-¡Te gane! -Exclamó Axxel al verla. - ¡Fueron 20 contra 30!

-¡Eso es trampa! -Mika le sacó la lengua.

-¡No lo es!

-¡Si!

-¡No!

-Mika -Luna le dio un codazo.

-¡Ah! Perdón... -Luego se volteo hacia hacía Axxel y murmuro-. Si lo es.

-¿Y bien? -Connor llego con los demás guardianes.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vamos a seguir aquí? -Connor estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. Quiero decir, dijiste que nos iríamos a tu cuarto de descubrimiento.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! -La chica sonrió emocionada-. Entonces... ¡Vámonos ya!

* * *

**Coraline02 aquí...**

**No chicas, no hablaba de ElRubius, que también esta bien guapo pero... ¡EL NO!**

**Cuando suba ese capitulo me van a entender, van a saber quien es Rubius y por que estoy enamorada de él (ES MÍO! ¡¿ME ENTENDIERON?! ¡RUBIUS ES MÍO!) Ejem... XD**

**El próximo capitulo les va a encantar *o* al fin va a pasar algo que todos queremos que pase!**

**Reviews:**

**Mili-free (Guest):**

**Luna-Coraline**

**Tom-Kisanix**

**Peter-Kisanix**

**Mika-Coraline (Prácticamente soy yo...)**

**Connor-Coraline**

**Victoria-Kisanix**

**Y Kisa no se llama Angelique xD, es que en AOG ella tiene un personaje que se llama así (No, aun no sale...) y yo de cariño le digo Angie y ella me dice Cora :3 Aw (?**

**Kisanix:**

**No comerás pastel :c te hace daño la azúcar hermanita (?) ok ya xD hahaha**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	22. El efecto del chocolate

**Nosotras, Coraline02, y Kisanix, no somos dueñas El Origen de Los Guardianes, ni los Guardianes de la niñez. Son propiedad de Dreamworks, y de William Joyce. Nosotras sólo jugamos con la historia**

* * *

**El efecto del chocolate.**

Victoria, Connor y Ombric fueron por el trineo, para poder transportar a los niños a Londres, donde estaba El "Cuarto de Descubrimiento" de Mika. Cuando llegaron, se estacionaron justo en el abandonado en el palacio de Buckingham.

-¡Llegamos! -Anunció Mika saltando de un lado al otro-. Ahora vayamos a la torre.

-¿La torre del reloj? -Pregunto Ombric.

-Así es anciano -Ella sonrió con orgullo. Luego se tapo la boca al percatarse de como había llamado al mago-. Ups...

Este apretó los dientes, intentando calmarse. Mientras subían, Katherine se acercó a Connor, y se quedó observándolo, haciendo muecas y frunciendo el ceño, pensativa.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto el castaño alzando una ceja.

-... Bueno... No cambiaste mucho... Digo... Además de que ahora eres un humano...

-¿No cambie en que sentido? -Pregunto el chico comprendiendo de que hablaba de Bunny.

-Hm... Tu personalidad. -Katherine asintió. - Sigues siendo amable... Un poco explosivo... Tu orgullo sigue intacto... La única diferencia es que no estas siempre hablando de huevos y chocolate. -La pequeña suspiró. -Que no daría por probar un poco de chocolate de Bunny...

Connor no pudo evitar reírse al imaginarse al temerario y legendario Aster Bunnymund hablando de huevos y chocolate.

-Bueno, que puedo decirte... Creo que hasta ahora nunca e probado el chocolate -Dijo acariciándose el mentón.

-No lo hagas. -Ella sacudió las manos. - No se qué efecto tenga en ti... Pero para los Pookas es... Como una inyección de adrenalina. -Connor la miró, confunfundida. -Bunny comía un huevo de chocolate cada vez que empezaba una batalla importante, y este le ayudaba a ser más... Fiero. ¡Además, una vez le salieron tres brazos al hacerlo!

-... Bien, eso le gana a todas las cosas que hay dentro del museo de Ripley... -Dijo Connor mirando con estupefacción a la chica.

-¡Pero de verdad! No te arriesgues a comer un chocolate.

Connor se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Peter que había escuchado todo eso sonrió para si mismo.

-Chocolate, ¿Eh?...

En eso, llegaron a lo que Mika llamaba "La entrada"

-¡Bueno llegamos! -Anuncio Mika.

Ella se puso frente a algo que parecía una puerta redonda con el dibujo de un engrane sobre este. Mika se acerco a la puerta y tomo su guja, el filo lo enterró a mitad del circulo y le dio dos vuelta a la izquierda, dos a la derecha y un ligero movimiento hacia arriba. La puerta crujió un poco y se abrió. -¡Bienvenidos a mi cuarto de descubrimiento!

Cuando pasaron los guardianes miraron asombrados el lugar, habían mesas por doquier con papeles, juguetes, botellas, figuras, pinturas, lápices, estantes llenos de libros viejos y nuevos. Habían varios engranes en el lugar, algunas cajas llenas de polvo y varios artefactos que volaban sobre el techo. Y en el mismo techo colgaban unos cristales en forma de flor que proporcionaban luz a todo el lugar. El lugar era muy parecido al antiguo taller de North, solo que este tenía un toque más juvenil por así decirlo.

-¿Estas son pinturas de DaVinci? -Pregunto Luna asombrada mientras miraba unos cuadros.

-¡Sip! También tengo varios manuscritos que se pensaban por perdidos. El lugar por fuera parecía pequeño pero por dentro era enorme.

-Esto es increíble... -Peter comenzó a ver un poco de todo en el lugar. -¿Tu ayudaste a descubriría todo esto?

-¡Si! -Asintió con cierto aire de orgullo-. Todo aquí es de mi invención, hay algunas cosas que reconocerán como pinturas de DaVinci, canciones, ropa... Inclusive tengo por ahí la manzana que le cayo a Isaac Newton en la cabeza... Fui yo quien se la lance.

-¿Entonces es por tu culpa que las personas sufrieran tanto en la escuela? -Pregunto sarcásticamente Connor.

-¡Oye!

-Dime que tu no "Descubriste" la tarea... -Dijo Peter, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Mika se rió. -No... descubrí las matemáticas, el algebra, el calculo y la aritmética, pero no la tarea.

-Definitivamente te voy a estrangular... -Dijo Peter.

Todos rieron.

- ¡Tienes una buena colección, Mika! -Victoria tomó una de varias espadas que había en una pared, y comenzó a probarla.

-Tengo que admitir que no esta mal... -Dijo Ombric, con las manos tras su espalda.

-No esta nada mal viejo -Mika sonrió y Ombric nuevamente apretó los dientes-. Ten cuidado con esa espada Vic, me costo encontrarla.

-Es solo una espada -Le dijo Katherine.

-De hecho no... Es la famosa espada en la piedra. La espada Excalibur.

Victoria abrió al boca sorprendida.

-Es... ¡Increíble! -La joven sonrió.

-Pero le falta un poco más de peso... El filo es muy duro, se doblaría fácilmente... Una buena pulida tampoco le vendría mal... Pero tiene un diseño peculiar... Me gusta.

-Si, no has cambiado en nada -Katherine sonrió ampliamente.

Connor miro sorprendido a Victoria, es la primera vez que la oía hablar así de una espada...

-Si quieres puedes quedártela -Mika sonrió-. De todas maneras también tengo las espadas de la mesa redonda.

-¿Como es que tienes cosas que deberían estar en MI museo? -Pregunto Peter.

-Tu museo es más de cosas... Peculiares. -Victoria agradeció a Mika y guardó la espada junto con una vaina que encontró en el lugar.

-Si pero... ¿Las espadas de los caballeros de la mesa redonda?

-¿Sabes quien le dio la idea al herrero de hacerles una espada con un diseño único a cada uno? -Pregunto Mika pestañeando. Peter rodo la mirada.

-¿Donde se podrán quedar los niños Mika? -Pregunto Luna.

-Por... Humm... ¡Aquí! -Ella señalo un cuarto. Al abrir la puerta este estaba lleno de cosas cinematográficas como Toy story, Cars, las princesas de Disney y demás. Había un amplio espació al centro donde los niños podrían dormir.

-Wow... -Murmuró Peter, viendo el lugar. Luego, hizo una seña a los niños para que pasarán.

-¡Oigan, niños! -Todos voltearon a ver a Victoria, y ella tomó a Katherine por el hombro. - ¿Les gustaría escuchar un cuento antes de dormir?

La pequeña sonrió, emocionada. Hace mucho tiempo que no contaba un cuento con un público como el que ella acostumbraba.

-¡SI! -Respondieron los niños a coro con emoción. Katherine miro a Victoria y con sus labios formulo la palabra "Gracias"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Katherine se sentó en medio de los niños, con su libreta en mano. Los miró, y luego pensó un poco.

-Les contaré la historia de como conocí a Nicholas Sant North. -Ella abrió su libreta, y les enseño la imagen que aparecía en las hojas. Parecía moverse ligeramente, y todos casi podían jurar que una carcajada salía de los labio de North cuando era joven. Un hombre de escasos 27, con barba y bigote pequeños, color negro. Dos espadas empuñadas, y una sonrisa retadora. -Existía un lugar, un pueblo llamado Santoff Clausse, en Syberia, escondido para todos los bandidos, y de corazón oscuro, abierto para las personas que querían hacer un cambio en ellas, o las que que querían hacer un cambio en el mundo con sus ideas. Ahí, existía un lugar llamado La gran Raíz. Un árbol grande, vivo, que adecuaba los cuartos conforme a las nesecitamos de sus habitantes. Entre ellos, yo, y Ombric Shalazar, el último sobreviviente de la ciudad unidad de Atlantis. Las páginas ahora enseñaron un dibujo de sombrío, quien se mostraba ocupado leyendo un gran y ancho libró de tapa dura. -Santoff Claussen era protegida por tres barreras, las cuales eran pruebas, para que sólo entrarán los puertos de corazón. La primera, un bosque, muy grande y frondoso, el cual sólo se abría con los puros de corazón. La segunda, un espíritu, una mujer que estaba cubierta de joyas, para llamar la tentación de los bandidos. Quienes osaran tocar sus joyas, quedaban convertidos en piedra. Y por último, un oso. El más grande de todos los que puede haber. Un muy buen jugador de las escondidas, cabe añadir... El oso se mostró en las páginas. -Un día, los niños del Santoff Claussen nos encontramos en un problema... Pitch, el rey de las pesadillas, atacó La gran raíz. Poseyó a nuestro oso, y lo volvió contra nosotros. Katherine volteó a ver a Victoria, y sonrió. Fue North quien nos salvó. El antes era un bandido... El rey de los bandidos. Y el y sus hombres habían venido al Santoff Claussen en busca de riquezas. Pero cuando North oyó nuestros gritos, se olvidó de todo e dinero y joyas, y vino en nuestra ayuda... Jamás olvidaré eso. Y después, se convirtió en nuestro amigo. Aprendiz de Ombric, guardián... Y algo así como un hermano para mí.

Cristal levanto su pequeña manita. -¿Qué sucedió con el Santoff Claussen? ¿Se puede visitar? -Pregunto con los ojos llenos de curiosidad e ilusión.

Katherine, miró a Victoria. No sabia que responder.

-Bueno... -No, No se puede visitar. Esta infestado por las pesadillas. -La joven sonrió. -Pero lo recuperaremos pronto. Y ustedes podrían vivir ahí.

-¡¿De verdad?! -La mirada de Louis y los demás niños perdidos se iluminaron. Estos pronto comenzaron un revoloteo de palabras sobre vivir allí, jugar, hacer travesuras y demás. Katherine no pudo evitar reírse.

-Creo que Louis hace un buen William.

Victoria rió también. - El pequeño Jhony es casi como Fogg

Nightlight, quien había estado flotando a unos metros del piso, sonrió y señaló a Cristall.

-Cierto, Nightlight, una Sasha perfecta.

Los tres se miraron y se sonrieron. Tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo, que no se reencontraban.

* * *

Peter miro a los lados supervisando que nadie lo viera. Traía una canasta en las manos llena de comida y una botella de lo que parecía ser ron. Dio unos pasos con el mayor sigilo y entonces encontró el lugar perfecto para dejar la canasta.

Rió "malvadamente", y dejo el objeto frente a una puerta en la que rezaba "Colección de huevos", y se escondió en una parte oscura del techo, con mirada traviesa.

De pronto Connor abrió la puerta. -Creo comenzar a comprender por que tanta afición por los huevos... -Se dijo el castaño llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca. Luego pateo levemente la canasta y la miro-. ¿Qué es esto?...

El levanto la canasta y miro una pequeña nota que decía. "De Victoria para Connor" El castaño sonrió con ternura y comenzó a inspeccionar la canasta. Al ver la botella de ron no lo pensó más y busco un lugar donde sentarse para deleitar el sabor de la bebida. Tomo un vasito y abrió la botella, se sirvió un poco y tomo un trago.

-Ah... Tiempo sin tomar algo de esto -Se dijo a si mismo y comenzó a buscar más cosas dentro de la canasta.

Y entonces, encontró una pequeña envoltura de color dorada, con una etiqueta con unos iniciales.

-Hm...

Lo abrió, pensativo, y se encontró con un pequeño bocadillo de chocolate.

El recordó las palabras de Katherine. Lo pensó un segundo.

-Que va, yo no soy un Pooka... -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se llevo el bocado a la boca. Peter sonrió desde la oscuridad.

-Veamos el efecto que tiene en el... -Murmuró.

Al principio, Connor solamente comenzó a pasarse el chocolate por la boca, saboreándolo. Hace mucho que no comía chocolate. Luego, abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a buscar en la canasta, cada vez mas desesperado, otra bolita de chocolate.

Al no encontrar otro bocadillo de esos se levanto de un salto con desesperación luego comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, tal vez emocionado, tal vez desesperado... Sabrá la luna como se encontraba en ese momento. Peter levanto una ceja.

-¿De verdad el efecto es así? -Se pregunto en un murmullo.

Y aunque el albino lo dijo tan bajo que nadie lo hubiera podido oír, Connor alzó la mirada, y lo encontró arriba.

-Eh... Ahm... ¡Hola! -Peter rió nerviosamente.

-¿Tienes un chocolate? Debes de tener uno ¿Verdad? Dime que tienes otro por favor Peter -Hablo Connor tan rápidamente que el albino apenas y pudo entenderle la primera palabra.

-¿Qué?

-¡Baja de ahí! -Le exigió buscando una forma de subir con Peter. Al chico se le erizo la piel.

-Bueno... creo que Mika tiene un chocolate mas...

Connor no dijo nada más y salio rápido como conejo en busca de la chica. Tenía una energía como nunca, parecía no cansarse mientras buscaba por el enorme lugar a Mika. Trepo algunas cosas, busco debajo de pesados estantes levantándolos con las manos e inclusive se asomo por una ventana del enorme reloj.

-¿Connor? -Pregunto la güera mirando extrañada al castaño. Este giro hacia ella.

-¡MIKA! -Este corrió y la tomó por los hombros. -¿Tienes chocolate?

-¿Chocolate...? Katherine, Nightlight, Victoria y Ombric se miraron entre ellos, preocupados.

-¿Quien le dió chocolate a Connor? -Preguntó la castaña, suspirando un poco.

-¡Solo dame uno! ¡Te lo suplico! -Pidió, casi grito, Connor sacudiendo a la chica.

-Connor, Connor -Victoria se acerco a el y lo tomo por los brazos alejándola de la chica-. Tranquilo... ¿Quién te dio chocolate?

Connor se giro a la castaña y la miro un momento.

-¡Victoria! ¡Te amo! -Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos. La guardiana no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el castaño rompió la distancia entre ambos y la beso.

Victoria abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba demasiado sorprendida. Luego, cerró los ojos ligeramente. Comenzó a corresponder al beso, pero luego, su lógica la hizo regresar a la realidad y le dio un fuerte empujón. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¿Eso fue un beso? -Pregunto Mika haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto Connor con un tono muy rapido de voz-. ¡No me lo digas! ¡No se besar!

Mikaela comenzó a reírse pero al ver que nadie más lo hacia se callo y bajo la mirada avergonzada. Victoria se tapo la boca con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Katherine rió levemente. -¿De donde sacaste chocolate, Connor?

Connor se encogió de hombros y sonrió tan ampliamente como nunca antes en su vida. -Lo encontré en una canastita que me dio Victoria -Dijo sin parar de moverse.

Todos voltearon a ver a la castaña la cual seguía con ese enorme sonrojo.

-Yo no...

Entonces, ella, Mika y Luna se voltearon a ver. -Peter...

Connor se acerco con rapidez a Victoria y la abrazo con fuerza. Victoria no sabia como corresponder a eso.

-Ya, bésalo -Le dijo Mika riendo. Victoria volvió a sonrojarse y fulmino con la mirada a Mika.

En eso, la castaña se dió cuenta de un movimiento detrás de Luna, entré las sombras. Rápidamente, se giró para afrontar a ese individuo, y suspiró, cruzando los brazos, al ver quien era.

-Peter... te puedo ver, ¿Sabes?

Peter se rió nerviosamente y abrazo a Luna por detrás.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen? -Pregunto rascándose la nuca. Luna le mando una mirada enfadada.

-Le diste chocolate...

-Ehm... Veras... Reirás cuando escuches esto. -Tragó saliva al ver que todos tenían sus miradas serias en el. -De hecho... todos reirán... je...

Connor no paraba de buscar entre los jarrones, papeles, libros y demás en busca de un chocolate.

-¿Como rayos lo curamos? -Pregunto Mika cuidando de que no tirara nada importante.

-Agua fría. -Respondió Ombric. - Muy fría.

Mika no espero más y corrió por un balde de agua. Tomo uno y le hecho algunos hielos, luego de eso regreso corriendo.

-¡Aguas! -Grito antes de lanzarle el cubo a Connor. Este se quedo quieto al sentir el agua y luego de eso se abrazo temblando levemente.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO MIKAELA?! -Pregunto muy enfadado, castañeando sus dientes-. ¡¿QUIERES MATARME DE UNA HIPOTERMIA?!

-Si... Es el mismo de nuevo... -Dijo Luna soltando un suspiro.

-Por fin... -Susurró Victoria.

-Connor ¡Como te sientes? -Ombric siempre había interesado en las reacciones de Bunnymund cuando el efecto del chocolate se le pasaba.

-¡Con frío! -Respondió sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse un poco el agua-. ¿Por qué rayos me lanzaste eso Mika?

-Besaste a Victoria -Le respondió señalando con un pulgar a la líder.

-¡¿QUE HIZE QUE?! -Connor se puso totalmente rojo.

-Besaste a Victoria -Repitió la chica.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Como rayos...?! -Connor hizo algunos gestos con las manos y miro a la castaña.

Ella tenía la cabeza baja y jugaba con sus manos.

Connor se puso aun más rojo, inclusive parecía que sacaba humo de la cabeza.

-Los dejamos solos... -Dijo Mika con una sonrisa y con una seña hizo que todos se fueran. Obligo a Ombric a irse y este solo se negaba pero finalmente cedió.

-Ahmm... ¿Qué fue lo que dije o hice? -Pregunto Connor tímidamente.

-Bueno.. .Dijiste... "¡Victoria, te amo!..." Luego, preguntaste si besabas mal... -La chica bajó la cabeza. -No besas mal... -Murmuró, no muy segura de si Connor lo habia oído o no.

-Vaya... Menos mal... -Murmuro Connor apartando la mirada-. Escucha Vi, yo... No estaba consiente... Perdón... -Luego se armo de valor y miro a la chica a los ojos-. Pero debes de saber que realmente... Realmente... Te amo.

-Connor... -Victoria se acercó a el.

Connor miro a la chica y la tomo de la cintura, ella por su parte rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. -Te amo... -Le dijo Connor antes de besarla nuevamente.

El beso duró unos segundos. Luego, cuando se separaron, ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Yo te amo mas... -Dijo Victoria.

-Hey, hey -Connor se rió-. No quieras competir conmigo. Victoria también se rió. -Yo te amo aun más -Aseguro el castaño antes de robarle un beso de los labios.

-Ah,ah... Yo mas. -Ella le dio otro beso.

-¡Ven aquí! -Dijo el castaño y la beso aun más profundamente. Ambos se quedaron así por un largo momento hasta que el aire les falto y se tuvieron que despegar. Los dos comenzaron a reírse y juntaron sus narices.

* * *

**Sabadito de actualización c:**

**Coraline02 esta aquí para traerles uno de mis capítulos favoritos! (Ustedes ya sabrán por que xD)**

**Reviews~**

**Mist-Girl: No hablo de ElRubiusOMG xD hablo de otra persona... y créeme, yo también tengo unas ganas taaaan enormes de matar lentamente a Pitch Black... Y a su sobrina también e.é**

**Nerea: ElRubius es todo tuyo amiga xD**

**NUCICO: Aaaaah~ Mika será la madre perfecta xDD Hahahaha, amo a esa guardiana c:**

**Los dejo, nos leemos en los próximos capítulos!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
